Silver Eyes Restless Sleep
by tearsofher
Summary: Finished! Draco dreams unconsciously of a brown haired beauty, but what happens when he starts seeing the similarities between his dream girl and Hermione? Could it be that he's been dreaming of her all along? DMHG .. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Silver eyes (restless sleep) By tearsofher Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, or Draco, or any of these characters.. except Nickolas Gottery and the plot. They all belong to the talented J.K Rowling..  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter one: Peace does not come so easy  
  
Hermione poked at her food, head bowed, nodding slightly, then bolting back up. Her eyes wide, then she was met with drowsiness once again, and she felt her eyelids droop. She wanted to, needed to, give in to the lullaby.. She hadn't slept and gone to the once familiar dreamland in such a long time.. It had been too long. Too many times had she used spells to hide the bags under her eyes. " Hermione?" She jumped, at the pressure on her shoulder. Harry jerked back his hand, surprised at her behavior. She looked at him, and he saw weariness on her pallid face. " Are you alright? You seem.. Tired.. Jumpy.." She nodded, but her eyes no longer had that glimmer of reassurance, that glimmer of innocence that Harry had gotten so used to. The glimmer that Harry had begun to love. " You can tell me and Ron anything, anything, Hermione.. You know that, don't you?" He asked, placing his hand over hers. Hermione felt a faint smile spread across her tired face. " Of course I do, Harry," she said, as she slipped her hand out from under his and began to eat. Harry stared at her, slightly disappointed. She was so smart.. Yet so clueless. He took one last look at her, then turned to Ron, who was talking animatedly about quidditch.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next table over, Draco Malfoy seemed to have the same problem as Hermione. He was awfully tired, pale as the fresh winter snow. His hair was messy and tousled, looking as if he had been in a hurry to get out. Or, just too lazy. He played with his food, sliding it here and there; he wasn't hungry. He hadn't been getting any sleep, for he had.. it was something he could not explain. He had dreams- visions. Of a girl, a beautiful girl, but there was something so disturbing, so unfamiliar, yet he had felt it somewhere before. But, he never got to see the girl's face. He had always awoken from his state-unconscious or not, before he could see her completely. But, it was so strange; if he had never gotten to see the girl's face, then how did he know she was beautiful? He felt it hard to swallow, as the reoccurring dream played in his mind again. She had wavy, goddess like dark brown hair.. He felt his heart flip. How did he know she was beautiful? The feeling in his stomach, or the reaction his heart had whenever he thought of her, that was how. " What's the matter, Malfoy? Not going to bed early enough?" A slytherin boy smirked. Draco's head snapped to a dark haired boy, Nickolas Gottery. He heard some of the Slytherins snicker. Draco glared at him. He had never liked that Gottery boy. " You mind your own business, and I will fight the urge to shove this table down your throat," he snapped. Gottery gave him a cold glare, and turned away to talk to some boy. The snickering Slytherins had also turned away; they didn't dare test the temper of Draco Malfoy. The Slytherins were cruel and mean, but they weren't dense. 'Well, most of them aren't,' he said to himself as he looked at Crabbe and Goyle, who were stuffing their already full mouths with even more food. He smiled to himself visualizing both of them choking.. Rolling on the floor.. Draco smirked; that would be the day.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The young Slytherin made his way through the hall, shoving against all that brushed against him. He would be late for potions if they kept getting in his way. And he certainly was not in the mood for any problem with professor Snape. Even if he was more lenient towards the Slytherins, he certainly did not tolerate tardiness. " Get out of my way!" he snarled, shoving a first year Ravenclaw out of the way. Seeing Draco was beginning to loose his temper, they all got out of his way.  
  
" Today, class.." Snape said, peering at the Gryffindors. Then he took his eyes off them cautiously, and looked at everyone. " We will be assisting Madame Pomphrey. We will be making a healing serum, for serious cuts and wounds." He peered at them again. " Of course, as I love seeing my students miserable, I will pair you up in partners,'' He smirked at them maliciously. " After you have been paired up, I will write the ingredients needed for the serum, and instructions. And then you shall all get to work. One complaint, and I will take thirty points from your house," he looked at the Gryffindors once again. Hermione was really getting tired of Snape and his dirty looks; if only the man could smile more, instead of his evil smirk all the time. There were times she wanted to hex that stupid glare or smirk off his face. But that, she knew, would only get her into even more trouble. Even expelled. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
" Weasley, Parkinson," he barked. Hermione saw Ron's shoulder's slouch, his eyes glittering with hate and disgust. " Potter, Goyle.'' " Brown, Bullstrode." " You," he pointed at Neville, disgust and annoyance on his face. " You will be working with Gottery. Under my very close watch.." Neville had the look of terror on his face as Hermione saw Gottery smirk, planning an evil demise. Hermione felt anger boil inside her, but pity at the same time. Poor Neville. It wasn't his fault he was terrible in Potions. Snape was a cruel man; he knew what Gottery was going to do, what he had planned. Yet he had paired him up with Neville. Hermione shook her head. " Granger, Malfoy." Hermione froze, as did Draco. 'What?' they both mouthed silently. 'Why did she have to be with Malfoy?' She thought. ' Out of all the people!' And at the same time, Malfoy was complaining mentally. ' The Mudblood? Out of all the freaking people Snape had to pair him up with HER? What was he on?' But, no complaint was uttered from either of their mouths, nor did any body else's.  
  
Hermione walked over to Draco's table, looking miserable. Draco glared at her, disgust written all over his face. ' Mudblood,' he mouthed. Hermione glared at him; oh how she hated that name. She hated it more than anything in the world. The word was filthy, disgusting. Hateful. Being called that left her angry for hours, although she never showed it. She should've been used to it by now, being called it so many times. But she never got used to it. Never. And she doubted she was ever going to. She sat down on the chair next to him, scooting it farther away when Snape wasn't looking.  
They worked silently, not speaking to each other, or even acknowledging each other's presence. But as Hermione was reaching over for the Silvertwine roots, her hand collided with Malfoy's, who wasn't looking either for he was concentrating on the instructions he had written down. He jerked his hand away at once, cursing under his breath. Hermione glared at him, snatching away the last ingredient. Draco looked at her, annoyed. Although they had not spoken; he still hated her.. But then he smelt the scent of strawberries as she leaned down to pick up her dropped quill. He froze; he had smelled that somewhere before. It was so familiar. He looked down on her turned head; everything seemed to move slowly. Her hair. Her dark brown, wavy locks.. They were so familiar.. And the sight of them made his heart stop. Just then he realized her deep brown eyes were staring into his, questionably, as he realized he had her quill in his hand.. He had.. Had he picked it up off the floor? He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized what he was doing. He stared into her eyes.. They were also familiar. They were warm, deep.. filled with hope, but sorrow and a thick haze of questions, that remained unanswered He was jerked back into reality, as she called out his name. " Malfoy? I'd like my quill back now please," she said, rather politely. Whatever hate she had inside for him, she was hiding very well. He could not see it in her eyes. He gave it back to her, shocked, at his thoughts.. At his observations.. At the familiarity of Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Mudblood.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The young Gryffindor girl headed up to the dormitories. She had been disappointed when she hadn't been appointed prefect, of course, but Ginny had gotten it. She couldn't feel anything but happy for her friend. And maybe, a little envy, for some time. But she got over it, realizing she would have missed the dormitories a little too much, anyway. She muttered the password, and strode into the common room. There, Harry and Ron were relaxing on the couch, both seeming tired. But as she looked closer, they were crouched over, laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Hermione stopped, and looked at her two best friends. " What'd you do this time?" " Peeves.. Snape.." They managed to utter before bursting into even more laughter. After a few moments, Hermione decided to head up to the girl's dormitories, after realizing they would never be out of the giggles long enough to tell her the whole story. She shook her head, but managed to smile. Harry and Ron.. They were odd. But very nice to have as friends. She lay down on her bed, letting the soft cotton bed sheets relax her tense body. Suddenly she felt her eyelids become heavy again.. And this time she assured herself it would be okay to drift away. If only she could stay asleep long enough to reach her dreamland. So she shut her eyes, and she felt her eyelids thank her, as much as her tired, weary eyes.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Hermione, Hermione.." Someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes, still weary, and found that it was Lavender who was waking her up. " Come on," she said. " We'll be late for dinner, you know. Everybody else left." Lavender took her hands off Hermione's shoulders as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the weariness to fade away, but it didn't. She stood up, straightened up her robes (that she had fallen asleep in), and walked out with Lavender. Lavender peered at the brown haired girl, and Hermione looked at her, sensing her gaze. " What is it, Lavender?" she asked her, tiredness hinted in her voice. She yawned, expecting an answer from her pretty friend. " Are you okay, Hermione? You always seem.. Tired, far away. Harry's been worried about you, and we have been too. Have you been getting much sleep?" Hermione looked at her friend, and saw concern in her eyes. Was she really this transparent? " I.. I- You're right. I haven't been getting much sleep, I don't know why," she shrugged. She couldn't lie to Lavender, and she didn't. She just left half of the truth out.. That wasn't counted as a lie, was it? Lavender sighed. " Thank goodness. I thought.. That it was something else." Hermione smiled, noticing Lavender was avoiding her gaze. " Like what?' Lavender chuckled, her soft laughter filling the empty hall. " It doesn't matter, forget it. It was silly." And before Hermione could persist, they had walked into the great hall. Hermione took a seat next to Harry, and he grinned at her. The plate in front of her was suddenly filled with food. " Well it's about time, Hermione. I thought you were never going to get here," he smiled. " I just fell asleep, is all, Harry," she smiled as she took a bite. She had to admit, she had felt a little better, better than this morning. Harry smiled even wider. He could tell by that twinkle in her eyes that his Hermione had come back.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Draco had noticed that Granger had come in, with one of her little Gryffindor friends. She had looked better, so he had seen, than this morning, or any of the days before. There was more color in her cheeks, that twinkle in her dark eyes. He had been observing her, watching her, closely ever since that day in Potions. He didn't know why, and he tried to stop, believe me, he tried to. But everytime his eyes had finally settled on something else, they made their way back to the girl. And somehow, the sight of her comforted him. When he had realized that, was when he had come up with the conclusion that he was crazy. Draco Malfoy was crazy. But that didn't seem right. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was a Malfoy; he couldn't be crazy. But well, putting his name in for a reason why he couldn't be insane, wasn't a wise decision. After all, he was convinced his own father was crazy. Which, of course, everyone else had agreed with, and sent him to St. Mungo's. When Draco had found out, his mother had owled him, and he remembered laughing out loud, causing all the other tables turning around to look at him. But he didn't care; it was bloody funny, after all. To be honest, he had felt nothing but hate for his father. He was a cruel, cold man. And he had promised himself, when he was little, that he would never be like him. No, he would never be like Lucius. Not while he still had breath in his body. He realized he was still staring out into the Gryffindor table, breaking his train of thought. Just then, Granger looked up, and met his gaze. He held it, for a moment, for her dark eyes were hypnotizing, warm. And, especially, when, right now, when she was also looking into his eyes.. They sent a feeling, like a warm liquid being poured down his throat from being out in the freezing snow for days.. And then he felt a warm, comforting tingling that went from his toes to his throat. Just then, as if scared at what he was feeling, scared at what he had been realizing of feeling, he broke their gaze, turning his eyes down to his half empty plate. But he felt, as he did that, he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.. As if breaking their contact, being away from the comfort and warmth her eyes brought, saddened him. He mentally slapped himself. Why was he doing this? Why was he feeling this way? What was causing this? Why did he find peace in Granger's eyes? The Mud- suddenly he found he could not even say it. Even in his mind. This disturbed him even more. It couldn't be.. No. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin pureblood prince, couldn't possibly.. He couldn't possibly like Hermione Granger. Granger was a teacher's pet, a suck up, know it all Gryffindor muggle born. But somehow, he frowned at his words. He hated her. Absolutely hated her. He called her a mu-.. a mu-.. a mudblood. A MUDBLOOD. There, he had said it. Mudblood. But, he had to strain, he had to try to say it. What was so different now? In the past six years, he had said it without hesitation; he didn't even need to think about it. But now, he had to strain to say it? This was absolutely ridiculous. Could this just be those hormones that adults tsk, tsk ,tsk about? Maybe he was just attracted to her.. He had to admit.. she had changed, over these past six years. Her legs had grown long and slender, her face flawless and her features were soft.. Her once bushy, annoying hair had become soft, long waves that even he had desired to run his hands through them.. And her eyes, oh her eyes. Draco felt as if he could get lost in them.. He felt like he was looking in the eyes of eternity. They were warm, innocent.. Hopeful. Suddenly his eyes trailed their way to the girl again.  
She was laughing, lips curved into a genuine smile, eyes twinkling in the light. 'My God, she's beautiful,' he thought, but then tried to shove it away. ' She's a Gryffindor, you git. And besides, she hates you, remember?' he tried to talk into some sense into himself.  
  
But, little did that do, as Draco lay awake, in the prefect room, again, thinking about the brown haired girl, who's eyes made it seem as if.. As if he wasn't the cold and hated, but feared Draco Malfoy. He closed his eyes; they were aching, he needed some sleep. But sleep did not come easy, neither did peace. And besides, the slumber, the empty slumber that he seemed to succumb to each night, did not lessen the tiredness, the sleepiness. He longed to actually fall asleep, something that he had not done in so long.. And dream about that dream girl that had always managed to take his breath away, even if he never really did see her face. But he didn't care. For seventeen years in his life, Draco had never felt that way about anyone, like how he felt about Hermione, or the dream girl. He had not even met a girl who he was attracted to.  
  
Little did he know, that his dream girl and Hermione, was one and the same.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione lay awake, soft breaths filled the room of her companions. She could not sleep, but her eyelids were heavy. But she knew that slumber would be empty.. as always. It was useless. Another thing, that prevented her a visit from the sandman, was those piercing silver eyes that she had haunting her over the past few days. It seemed as if the pair had been burned into her brain, permanently marked into her soul. But what kept her confused, was whom the pair of stormy eyes belonged to.  
Draco Malfoy. She had noticed him staring, every single day, and it bothered her, it really did. Partly because he was her enemy, and partly because, all she wanted to do was stare into his eyes also. She noticed this had started happening after the potions.. occurrence. And it felt so weird, so strange. This was Draco Malfoy. The boy who had called her the filthy name she hated, and who had been tormenting her and her best friends ever since they had set foot in Hogwarts. But somehow.. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy. She couldn't stop thinking about the way their gaze had met at dinner.. And the way they seemed to have bore into her soul.. She thought time had stopped; and realized she had been holding her breath. But then he turned away, and she felt her heart sink. Those stormy eyes of his were driving her mad. And weary. But, could she really have feelings for Draco Malfoy? Could it just be that she was attracted to him? Maybe.. maybe it was something more.. but how could that be? They never talked.. He never attempted to make friendly conversation with her. But she had never tried, either. ' He looks at me like he..' she stopped herself in mid thought. How could Draco Malfoy know her? He hated her, called her a filthy, Mudblood. She hated him. He deserved her hatred.  
  
But somehow, that burning hate that she had felt for him over the past years, seemed to have disappeared. She searched, and it was nowhere to be found.  
  
She drifted off, those pair of piercing silver eyes, the last thing she thought about and saw. Even when she had reached dreamland. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Library

Silver Eyes (restless sleep) By tearsofher Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, Draco or any of the characters.. Except Nickolas Gottery, and of course, the plot. Everything else belongs to the ever-wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter Two: The library  
  
Hermione got up, feeling refreshed and.. New, somehow. She realized that she reached dreamland last night, making her tiredness disappear. She wondered what had caused it to come back.. What had triggered the ship to dreamland.. Just then glimpse of the haunting eyes from the many nights before came back. She sighed, feeling her heart sink. Why did it have to be Draco Malfoy? Why couldn't be someone else? But she realized there was nothing she could do, so she headed to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco Malfoy sat up, realizing he had finally fallen asleep. He was awfully glad at the fact, but still the brown haired girl invaded his thoughts. He sighed, and ran his hands through his silky hair. If he was going crazy, he did not know. But he had never heard of a Malfoy.. Thinking this way about or being attracted to a muggle born.. His father would kill him. But wait. His father couldn't . Because he was crazy! He was gone! Draco felt himself smiling at the fact. From now on his father would play no part in his life.. Hogwarts had banned Lucius from visiting Draco, or even coming within a mile of him. Draco chuckled softly, and laid back down the cotton sheets. But his mind wandered to Hermione again, and there, he found he could only keep silent. He didn't know what to say about her; negative, or positive. He was just confused. Hermione had been in front of him for six years.. why was it that it was only now that he had truly seen her? And.. what could he do to make these butterflies in his stomach go away everytime he looked at her, or thought of her? Or, would it ever go away? Draco had a feeling that this was more than just an attraction.. But he was scared of what it truly was. Of what he thought it was, if it wasn't just an attraction. But, taking in one more thought about the Gryffindor, he got up and went to go take a shower. Draco Malfoy was going to the library today.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione Granger entered the library, not surprised to see there was no one else around. Even Madame Pince wasn't here. But Hermione didn't mind; she liked the silence of the library, and the fact that no one would bother to come in here unless to get a book for a project. The lack of noise somehow comforted her, and the fact that all these brilliant books were at her grasp, made it even better. Hermione didn't mind being alone; she mostly preferred it. It wasn't that she was an anti-social or anything; it's just that she had learned to live without people whispering to or bothering her all the time. She wandered into the tall shelves.  
After picking out 4 books to read, she sat down at a desk that was easily seen entering the library. She stacked them in front of her, and started reading. After fifteen minutes, she was really absorbed in the book. It was talking about certain potions and their history and the people who had first made them. It was really quite interesting. Just then she heard the library doors open quietly; she looked up. And there was Draco Malfoy. He walked into the library, and suddenly stopped in front of her, as if he had just noticed she was there. They looked into each other's eyes. Draco felt frozen, lost into her brown eyes. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach; he couldn't stand that she was just so beautiful. He couldn't stand the fact even more, that he hadn't realized it sooner. Like maybe, last year, that way he could've been nicer to her, and they would be friends. Hermione felt her throat tighten, and her heart jumped at the sight of him. He looked so handsome; his platinum hair slicked back, but at the same time messy. And his eyes, looking into hers again, boring into her soul. There was no sign of an evil smirk spreading through his face, or any sign of an evil remark to be said from his lips. He looked.. she couldn't find the words to explain it. What exactly were some words that described Draco Malfoy? Now that she had realized she no longer hated him; she no longer knew. Draco suddenly smiled at her, and she felt her cheeks redden. She quickly looked down at her book; the words seemed jumbled, and it seemed as if they were in another language. Just then she heard his footsteps get farther and farther away. Hermione sighed. How was she ever going to concentrate now that Draco was here? But another question was also in her mind. Why had he smiled at her?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco made his way into one of the library's shelves. He had smiled at her, step one. He had done that; it wasn't so hard. But what had been most incredibly hard about smiling at the pretty girl was the fact that he had to keep himself from blushing. He was blushing now; he had only managed to delay it. He walked to the edge of the shelf, and looked at Hermione. She was reading, Her long wavy hair pulled into a ponytail. Draco also noticed she was biting her lip; it seemed she was deep in thought about something. She really was beautiful. Just then he saw her look up, and now she was staring to whatever it was in front of her. She seemed distant., like she was no longer in 'the room'. Whatever that meant. Draco sighed, and walked back between the two shelves. He leaned against the shelf, the hard sides of the books unusually smooth against his back. What was he doing here? Of course, to see her. But what had made him so sure that she was going to be here? He remembered the determination he had, it had been pounding in his ears as he made his way to the library. He had wanted to see her. To look into her eyes once again. And maybe, even, get her to talk to him. It seemed, seeing her in his dreams or mind wasn't enough. He wanted to see her; in reality. He wanted to see the emotion she had hidden in her eyes, and, somehow, it seemed to Draco that he was probably the only one who had ever seen what she had in there. And that gave him a strange sliver of hope. Draco quickly grabbed a book off the shelf, and strode over to the girl. He felt his throat tightening up, as if he was nervous. But he decided to suck it in; Draco Malfoy never gave up on something because of nervousness. He stood in front of the girl, book in his hands. It seemed she didn't see him. " Granger?" She jumped, and looked at him with wide eyes. She felt her heart jump again, and her stomach were doing little flips. " Do you mind if I took this seat?" He asked. Draco was hoping she would say no; he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. Especially in front of Hermione. She looked at him with questioning eyes, but answered him. " No, I don't. Go right ahead." 'Great,' Hermione thought to herself. Now he was sitting right in front of her. For sure she knew that she would NOT BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE. He smiled at her, and sat down. She looked at the boy; a blush seemed to be spreading through his cheeks. She still felt her stomach flipping, caused by the boy in front of her. She smiled, then turned back to her book.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco felt his heart beating faster and faster. Being this near to her was driving him mad. But as he looked up at her, he had to fight the urge to tuck that stray hair that had fallen in front of her face. And to caress her face, hold her against himself. Kiss her soft lips.. Run his hand through her hair, smell her hair. He felt his face get even redder, thinking of it. Finally he tore his eyes away from her, and tried to get into the book he had randomly picked. Unfortunately, there was no success. After what seemed like eternity, fighting with his conscience if he should talk to her or not, he finally decided to. He wanted to hear her voice; it should help him to calm down. He remembered she had a soft voice.. Like an angel. But what if it just made him want her more? " Do you always spend your weekends in the library, Granger?" he asked, in a friendly tone. She looked up from her book, surprise hinted in her eyes.  
  
" Only when I want to get away from everyone else," she replied, her soft voice filling his ears. " What do you mean by that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know, when I want some peace and quiet; some room to think. Quietness is hard to find in the Gryffindor dormitories." Draco smiled, and she felt her heart jump again. Her heart had jumped more than twice; this was getting ridiculous. He chuckled softly. " Same in Slytherin. You know how those goons are." Hermione smiled at his comment, and he felt his heart jump also. God, she was even more beautiful when she smiled. He had to make her smile more. But the thing was, he didn't know how. Hermione wasn't like other girls; she was much, much more different. It was refreshing, to Draco. " I heard Gryfindors threw mad parties; is that true?" he smiled. Hermione replied, laughing lightly. " Yes, it is true. But I'm probably the last person you should ask." " And why is that?" " I tend to avoid their victory parties. I'm not much of a 'party' person." Draco smiled. He knew it. " Well that's good." " And why do you say that?" she asked, curious. She was slightly confused; here was Draco Malfoy, making friendly conversation with her. If anyone had a chance of coming through the doors, they wouldn't have believed their eyes. " Well, I-" He found he was at a loss for words. Then finally, he got it.  
  
" Well, it's just refreshing to find a girl who'd rather read a book than chug down gallons of butterbeer." Hermione laughed loudly, but not so loud. But loud enough to make Draco melt at her graceful laughter. He caught himself staring again; her dark eyes were sparkling, hypnotizing him. And they continued their friendly chatter, much to their hopes.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock, and realized they would be late for breakfast. She quickly stood up, which startled Draco. " What's wrong?" he asked. He was enjoying their conversation. " We're going to be late for breakfast," she said, gathering her books, and hurrying away to return them. Draco got his own book and stuck it in a random spot. He waited for her. Hermione came out, and Draco was there. She hadn't expected him to wait for her. " Would you mind if I walked you to breakfast?" he asked, his eyes sparkling. She beamed at him. " No, I don't."  
  
------------------------ They walked through the doors, and Hermione smiled at him before they headed towards their tables. Draco was grinning like a madman; he felt like he had drunken a hundred gallons of butterbeer. He felt so happy that it seemed unreal. But as he looked over at the Gryffindor table, their gaze met again. Her chocolate eyes glittered, and she smiled at him, before turning away. Draco smirked; It was real. The food appeared in front of him, and he found that it was hard NOT to smile. His stomach was still doing flips; making it hard for him to eat. Finally, he just gave up, and let his gaze travel to the Gryffindor table once again.  
  
He smirked, and he knew if any stranger had seen him right now, they would've thought he was absolutely crazy. But he couldn't stop. He, Draco Malfoy, just didn't know how he had fallen for Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor muggleborn. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Unmeant Cruel Words, ...

Silver Eyes (restless Sleep) By tearsofher Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Hermione or Draco or anyone else except Nickolas Gottery, and the plot. Hermione and Draco and the rest of the cast belong to.. ( drum roll..) J.K. ROWLING!  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter three: The Unmeant Cruel words, Slipped.  
  
Draco and Hermione had been meeting (secretly) in the library after that day to study, or, well, talk. Their chats weren't anything of a deep or personal matter, for they felt they hadn't known each other in a 'friendly' way for that long a time yet. They just often talked about their classes, quidditch (Hermione actually had fun talking about quidditch with Draco, not bored out of her mind like when Harry or Ron was trying to explain it to her,) and. Well, their 'favorite' professor.  
  
" Draco (Hermione had become used to calling him that), is it true that you're Snape's favorite?" She asked, scribbling something down on her parchment. Draco smirked at her question. "I honestly don't know. Although it does seem like it, doesn't it?" Draco still couldn't believe he was on friendly terms with the pretty Gryffindor girl. Once or twice, he had thought it was all just a dream, and when he woke up he would still be calling her that foul name for a muggleborn (he could no longer call her that, it was strange), and she would just look at him disappointedly. Draco remembered that look she used to give him everytime he had teased them last year, or the years before. It was a look of pure disappointment, disgust, and each and everytime he was sure he had seen the hate grow bigger. Visualizing it in his mind, he felt his heart sink. How he'd hate himself if he made her give him that look again. "Snape's just odd, that's all. I pity him sometimes, no wife, not even a girlfriend. The poor old man seems to have no trace of happiness in his life. Not even satisfaction or contentment," Draco said. His comment made her look up at him. They looked into each other's eyes again, and her eyes were filled with questions. He never got tired of looking into them, even if he saw them everytime in his dreams. " I agree. He's so bitter, it's kind of hard to hate him once you find out he's alone, and has been for many years. But I forget all that once he starts to torment and pick on the Gryffindors," she said. Draco nodded. He just now saw how unfair it was; Snape always being hostile towards the Gryffindors. He had always wondered why. He never acted that way to the Ravenclaws, or the Hufflepuffs. Just the Gryffindors.  
  
Just then the library doors opened, and who else but Nickolas Gottery strode into the library. Draco stared at him in horror. Nickolas was sure to see them sitting together.. he was sure Nickolas was going to humiliate him.. Just then Nickolas stopped dead in his tracks. Then he turned towards Draco, and an evil smirk smearing across his face. His eyes glimmered; he was thinking of how to humiliate Draco in front of everyone, Draco was sure of it. Draco glared knives at him. Just then Nickolas's gaze traveled to Hermione, who was completely unaware of Draco's situation. She was just reading, completely absorbed in her book; she hadn't even realized Nickolas was there. Nickolas gave Draco one final smirk, then went over to find Madame Pince. Draco felt his heart sink. As much as he liked Hermione, he didn't want everyone else to know he had been spending time with the girl, let alone his feelings for her. Sure, his name, he didn't care. The 'malfoy' name didn't matter anymore. But he still had his Malfoy pride, something that was awfully hard to erase. He couldn't let everyone else find out, he would be humiliated. But what was he to do? What would he say when Nickolas confronted him about it, in front of everyone else?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco was surprised when Nickolas hadn't confronted him about it, that day, or even the day after. In fact, it had been four days since he had seen them together. Draco finally shrugged, and came up with the conclusion that he had forgotten. Which was, an awfully big relief for him. Draco ate his food at his usual pace; still having a hard time keeping his eyes off Hermione. But he also noticed that Potter had been awfully clingy to her lately; she was almost barely never alone. He had heard Hermione's excuses to go to the library alone to be with Draco. Draco was getting awfully irritated, more than he already was with the boy. He was getting the feeling that Potter was after the same thing Draco was after.  
Her heart. And Draco was determined. Just because potter had gotten the snitch many more times than Draco did, didn't mean he was sure to be victorious over this situation. This situation was far more different than any old quidditch game. And Draco knew, as much as he loved quidditch, he would choose the pretty brown haired girl over it anyday.  
  
Little did he know, as Draco was staring over at the Gryffindor table, lost in his thoughts, Nickolas Gottery was watching him, with a smirk plastered on his face. Nickolas had been watching him over the past four days, trying to get more clues that Draco liked the filthy little mudblood. It was awfully hard; waiting four days to humiliate him. But he knew it would be worth it; it would make Draco's suspicions of Nickolas's demise disappear. Nickolas knew he would forget, especially when he was busy looking and thinking about the mudblood all the time. Just then, Nickolas knew it was time.  
  
" Yeah, that Mudblood's quite a looker, isn't she?" he said, loud enough that he was sure the whole table heard, and Draco. The whole table fell silent. Draco stared at him, horror and surprise on his face. But he quickly hid it with a glare. " Those legs, I'd love to trail my hand up them anytime. And those breasts, she's grown over the summer, hasn't she, Malfoy? I'm sure you'd know. But of course, even if I did have a choice to touch the girl, I wouldn't. BECAUSE SHE'S A FILTHY, DISGUSTING-" " YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Draco bolted up, and shouted. Draco's anger was boiling. He should've known.. He should've known.. Nickolas had just been waiting for him to forget. The whole hall fell silent, and they turned around to look, curious. He heard whispers, around him, but all he saw now was Nickolas. " Oh? Did I strike a nerve, Malfoy?.. You don't actually.. Have feelings for the Mudblood, do you?" Draco felt frozen. His thoughts were in a frenzy.. What was he to say? He couldn't say yes.. But before he knew it, words had slipped out of mouth. " of course not. She's a filthy disgusting mudblood, after all. I apologize; I thought I head heard something else." Draco felt his heart break at his words. WHY had he said that? He was sure everyone had heard.. He felt his throat tighten, and he realized he really wasn't breathing anymore. But he let out a deep breath, and let his famous smirk spread across his face. Nickolas looked at him in surprise, and the Slytherins jeered. Draco looked at the girl, but she wasn't there, as she had run from the hall, with tears in her eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione had heard Draco's words, and ran from the hall. Harry had called after her, but his voice was drowned out by the Slytherins' jeers. Hermione sobbed, as she turned corridors. Her heart was aching, her mind felt like it was sore. Finally, she leaned against a wall, and slid down, head in her hands. She had thought they were friends.. SHE WAS SUCH A FOOL! This had all been a game for him! To humiliate her, in front of everyone! The tears slid down her cheeks, and she felt no need to stop them. How foolish of her, to THINK HE HAD ACTUALLY LIKED HER! TO THINK HE HAD ACTUALLY WANTED TO BE FRIENDS WITH HER! But what hurt her the most that she had believed he had changed.. She was mad at herself; for letting him get to her, to play her like this. But most of all, she was mad at herself to be driven to tears by his words. She had liked him. Worse, maybe more than liked him. The one boy, that had made her feel happy, content.. It was all a game. IT WAS ALL A BLOODY GAME!  
After she was quite sure she was all cried out, and she heard voices down the hall, she walked to the Gryffindor dormitories, uttered the password, and fled to her room. It turns out, she wasn't really all that cried out, as she sobbed into her pillows. He had hurt her, more than anyone else had. And what was even worse, she had let him. She had let him get close enough, close enough to stab her in the back, with her unknowing.  
The knife was still there, but it turns out, he hadn't stabbed her in the back. He had stabbed her in the heart, breaking it in two, the condition far too worse than to be ever repaired by some potion, or some disgusting medicine Madame Pomphrey often gave her ailed patients. And now, here she was. Hermione Granger, the broken hearted mudblood. 


	4. Chapter Four: Painful

Silver Eyes (restless Sleep) By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own hermione, or Draco, or Harry, and whoever else, they all, as you all know, belong to the genius J.K. Rowling. But, I own do Nickolas Gottery and the plot..  
  
Chapter four: Painful  
  
Draco stared up at the ceiling.. It was quiet. Too quiet. The silence only left him to think about what had happened in the Great Hall.. And Hermione. He hadn't seen her after he had said those cruel words.. But he had seen Potter, yelling, calling her. Then Potter turned to Draco, as if he sensed he was looking in his direction. Potter gave him a cold glare, rage in his eyes. Draco turned over, lying on his side. He couldn't sleep; he was guessing this was his punishment. Well, at least part of it. He couldn't help but feel his heart aching, throbbing as if it were sore. And he thought about the Gryffindor, and he found it hard to swallow. His throat tightened, and he felt so guilty. The guiltiest he had ever felt in his whole entire life. But of course, he had never known guilt before. Because he was a Malfoy; and Malfoy's didn't feel sympathy or guilt, or regret. Their actions were done, orders or for their selfishness. No feelings were ever in them, they just did what they had to do.  
But here was Draco Malfoy. Mad at himself, so much guilt in himself he couldn't stand it.  
And for what? A Gryffindor muggleborn that he had been taught to hate ever since he could think. Draco shut his eyes, his body still tight and tense. " No, she's more than that," he whispered to himself. " Much more. More than I could ever imagine, or give. Much more than I'd ever see in my life." He took in a deep breath, and tried to let his body relax against the soft cotton sheets. But a pair of brown, deep eyes was burned in his mind. He groaned, and finally sat up. He gave up on trying to get some sleep this night. It was no use. " What have I done?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione stared up at the ceiling, the only one still awake in the Girl's Gryffindor dormitories. Her eyes were sore, and they felt like all the moisture had been all dried up. Which, of course, made sense, since she had been crying her eyes out since dinner. But thinking about Draco and his words made her want to cry even more. Her heart was broken beyond any repair, and she could only hope to forget all this in the morning, as if it had never happened. Draco would still be insulting her, and she wouldn't care. She wouldn't care about Draco.  
But of course, that was just a whole bunch of nonsense. She couldn't forget that without the help of a potion, or.. She looked over at her wand, which was lying on her dresser. She debated with herself if she could do it.. But she would be breaking school rules, and.. She sighed, frustrated. She was going mad. She looked over at Lavender, who was asleep next to her. She had remembered the concern in Lavender's eyes when she had entered the dormitories. Lavender had tried to comfort her, to reassure her, but of course, nothing worked. Hermione also noticed the faint glint of curiosity and confusion in her eyes as she had been washing her face.. Hermione knew what she had wanted to ask.. Draco Malfoy had called her a mudblood before, why did it just drive her to tears now? What was different? But Lavender didn't ask, she didn't want to make her friend feel any worse.  
And, of course, Lavender told Hermione that Harry wanted to talk to her, down in the common room. But Hermione told her that she was too tired, and she really didn't feel like talking about it.  
Oh what she would do to avoid talking about it. Luckily, Lavender saw that, and went without any question. Hermione really appreciated Lavender; she was such a good friend. But.. What would she saw if Harry kept persisting to talk about what had happened? What would she say? What could she say? And, oh, she couldn't lie to Harry.. He was one of her best friends.. But she really didn't want to tell them; Harry and Ron. They would just question her, and then get suspicious. And she really didn't need any of that right now. And what about Draco? Oh goodness, he was her partner in potions! What was she going to do? What if he tried to talk to her? She was sure she was just going to break down and cry, tears of anger and sadness. But she swore to herself she wouldn't talk to him, or even acknowledge his presence. She would just act like nothing had happened. Well, she'd be a little more hostile to him.. But it was perfectly reasonable. After all, it wasn't as if he cared for her, let alone liked her. It was all just a game, remember? It was just a trick. A little game called lets- see-how-fast-I-can-make-the-mudblood-cry. She should've known. Draco Malfoy would never change. Never. Because he was a Malfoy, and he was a Slytherin. Nothing mattered to the Malfoys but wealth and power.  
But Hermione couldn't help but feel a tiny trace of hope, that he wasn't like his father, or any other Malfoy. She was hoping that she was wrong, and he really did change.. And what had happened was just a mistake.  
But who was she kidding?  
Who was she really kidding?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione poked at her food, not very hungry. She felt as if she had very little strength today, and no energy was left in her body. Harry looked over at her, worried. " Are you okay, Hermione?" Hermione was getting a little irritated.. He had been sneaking glances at her throughout breafast, and she pretended she hadn't noticed. But it was really getting hard.. " Yes, I'm fine. I just- I didn't get much sleep last night. Don't worry. I'm great. I'm freaking fantastic." Harry looked at her, his worry still there. " What happened yesterday, Hermione?" Hermione felt her shoulders slouch. She knew he was going to start pestering her about it. " Nothing." " Nothing? We're not dense, Hermione! Why did you run out of the Hall, crying yesterday?" Hermione didn't answer, just poking at her food. Harry grabbed her shoulder, and made her face him. " He's called you a mudblood many times before! Why did you run out crying?!" A few people had looked over, curious. Hermione felt angry, irritated. How dare he ask her this way? Just then his hands softened their grasp, and he let go of her. There was regret in his eyes, and sadness. " I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't.. I don't know what came over me. I just," he sighed. " I just feel like you're not telling us anything." She glared at him. " Well what's there to tell, Harry? And besides, it's not like I have to tell you anything! If I want to keep something to myself, then it's my choice! You have no right, or business trying to force it out of me!" The whole Gryffindor table was now watching them, silent. Just then murmurs and whispers broke out, and she felt like the room was getting hotter and smaller. ha Harry stared at her in shock, and so was Ron, Lavender, and Ginny. " Hermione, I-" " Save it, Harry, " she snapped, and picked up her bag, and strode out of the hall.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco was staring over at the Gryffindor table, trying to catch a glimpse of the pretty girl. And once he saw her, the throbbing of his heart worsened. And he felt like he couldn't breathe. She had bags under her eyes, and she was pale. But nonetheless, Draco thought she was as beautiful as ever. Just then he saw Potter garb her by the shoulders. Draco felt his muscles tighten in alarm. Just then Potter let go of her, and Hermione was glaring at him. Potter talked, then she started yelling. By now almost everyone had turned around and was watching. " Well what's there to tell, Harry? And besides, it's not like I have to tell you anything! If I want to keep something to myself, then that's my choice! You have no right, or business trying to force it out of me!" Draco was shocked; he had never seen her so angry at Potter before, let alone hear her speak to him that way. He had always thought she adored him, and would probably give her life for him. But now he knew that their friendship had flaws, like any other friendships. Just then he saw her get up, and walk out of the hall. Without thinking, Draco stood up, and followed after her.  
  
He ran out of the hall, and he saw that she was walking down the corridor. Draco felt his heart beating loudly, the blood in his ears rushing. He ran to catch up with her. " Hermione!" he called. Suddenly she stopped, and whipped around. She was reminded of her broken heart of the sight. It was Draco Malfoy. But before he could really catch up to her, she turned, walking through another corridor. Draco ran faster, and her footsteps became quicker. Finally, when she was going to run, he grabbed her by the arm, and whipped her around. She glared at him; furious. But looking into the once familiar silver eyes that had haunted her once before, and was still, she felt like crying all over again. Draco looked into her brown eyes, and he saw that they were filled with hurt, apin, and anger. Maybe even a speck of pure hatred. " Hermione, I didn't mean what I said, yesterday," he said. She glared at him, even more. Draco knew that this was not going to be easy. " I don't believe you, Draco." " But-" " This was all a game to you, wasn't it?!" she yelled. She jerked her arm away from his grasp. She continued on, fuming. " It was a little game, to try to be friends with me and then make me cry, humiliate me! I can't believe I was actually-" " No! It wasn't, Hermione! Listen to me!" He grabbed her shoulders, making sure she wouldn't be able to walk away. " It wasn't just a game, or a trick-" " Then why did you say those words, Draco?!" she yelled, and tears were starting to form in her eyes. " Why were you friendly to me, then push me down last night, if it wasn't all just a freaking game?!" Draco couldn't find the right words to say. She jerked away from him. " I knew it, you bastard!" Draco winced. She was hurting him more than she could ever know. " You don't understand!" he yelled. " Well, then, here's your chance. Explain it to me, make me understand!" A tears sled down her cheek, and he felt his heart break at the sight of her crying. He had really hurt her. " I.. I can't," he said. He couldn't tell her why. She would just hate him more. Hermione shook her head, her tears falling. " I can't believe you," she cried. " I thought.. I thought you changed! I can't believe I thought-" " But I have changed, " he told her. " More than you would ever know." " No," she shook her head again. " No, you haven't. All those days, in the library, our talks.. That was all a lie.. It was a trap." She looked up at him, and he felt his chest tighten. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He was fighting with all his might not to wrap his arms around her, wipe her tears away and whisper comforting words into her ear. There was silence, as she took a deep breath. " You really hurt me, Draco," she said. " And, I don't think I could ever forget it," and with that she walked away, leaving Draco there. He stared after her, sadness, and even more pounds of guilt were placed upon his heart. He leaned against the wall, trying to swallow. Hermione.. was gone. All those talks, that friendly smile she had always used to give him.. It was all gone. Because of his pride, and stupidity. He was such a fool! He let out a frustrated yell, and turned around and punched the wall. He stared at his fist, his knuckles red. The pain was starting to wash over his clenched hand, but he could only stare at it. The pain in his hand didn't matter. He didn't care. It was the pain in his heart, and the broken shards and pieces that had been left of it. He hadn't felt anything like this ever in his life; even when Gryffindor had won the house cup, and Potter had caught the snitch before Draco in their first match against each other. This pain was going to be there forever, maybe it would fade, but it would always be there, reminding him of it everytime he took a glance at the pretty girl, or looked into her chocolate eyes. Draco finally got off the wall, and walked back towards the hall. He didn't bother to see the dent he left behind in the wall.. But as he should walk past that spot, and see it, he was sure to be reminded of this day, of the pain.  
  
The day he had finally felt the worse pain a person could ever endure. And the girl who had taught him how to feel.. And soon, as he should realize, how to love. 


	5. Chapter Five: Being Invisible Hurts

Silver Eyes (restless Sleep) By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nickolas Gottery and the plot.. everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.. Bummer!  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Chapter Five: Being Invisible Hurts  
  
The day seemed long, too long, and rooms seemed as if they were too small, and the air was musty and hot, as if they hadn't bothered to open a window in ages. Hermione was dreading Potions, and in three more minutes, she would have to be heading towards the horrid class. And the horrid boy. Hermione felt her heart sink. Draco. Their encounter in the corridor, was.. She could never forget it. Although, everytime she had tried to play it over, perhaps try to find some hidden message, that it wasn't a trick, it had become even more unclear, and soon.. the words would fade.. Draco said that he had changed.. But had he really? She refused to believe anything that he had uttered, but it was hard; in his eyes, they had really looked like he had meant it. Can someone's eyes lie? Can someone's eyes choose to look as if the person was feeling a certain emotion, when he was truly feeling the exact opposite? He had really looked hurt, when she had aimed her rather cruel words at him. But she couldn't help it. She was angry, furious at him. Then suddenly she heard the professor assigning their homework. Hermione had a faint, weak smile on her face as she quickly wrote down their assignment. Perhaps, like before, her homework would console her.. Maybe, at least for but a moment, that she would be so absorbed in it that she would forget about Draco, and her pain.. If only. Hermione sighed as she put her stuff back in her bag, and walked towards potions. Slowly. She looked over at Harry and Ron, who weren't speaking to her since breakfast. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something, but she was too far away to recognize their words. She sighed; she had deserved this. To be excluded. She shouldn't have gone off on Harry in the Hall, he was only trying to be her friend. But she heard his words, replaying it in her ear. He was right. She hadn't been telling them what was wrong with her, or what had been bothering her. She hadn't been a very good friend. " Great," she muttered to herself. As if she hadn't had enough problems already. But she decided to make up with them later. They had been so good to her, and it was her fault anyway. Everything seemed to be her fault nowadays.  
  
She stopped in front of the Potions classroom. She had a queasy feeling in her stomach, just looking in the class. A couple of students were there, but she couldn't see her table from the doorway. So, taking a deep breath, she walked inside. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw Draco was there already. Their eyes locked, his eyes pleading at her. But she quickly looked away, and took her seat next to him. She felt uneasy; and she knew she would be for another hour and thirty minutes.  
  
Draco looked at her, her head turned away from him. He still felt those butterflies in his stomach that he really hated, but he also felt a sinking feeling in his heart, to add to the bloody 'thing'. He took this as a chance to look at her, since she was not obviously going to turn around until Snape arrived. He looked at her long, cascading, wavy, deep brown hair, which went past her shoulders. Her creamy white skin was hidden beneath her robes, but he could see her hands. She had small hands, almost looked like porcelain. He felt his heart flutter as he looked at her longingly again. He somehow wished that she would turn around, and that he would get a chance to stare into her eyes again. Even for just a millisecond. The emotion, the deepness in her eyes soothed him. They sent a warm, tingling feeling from his toes to the tips of his hair. It was a feeling that he could not explain. It was unfamiliar, but familiar when he stared into her eyes. Her eyes gave him a feeling that he never wanted to leave him. He felt satisfied, content. And when he was apart from her, he felt lost, jumbled. He had never felt it before, and would've tried to deny it before, but he never wanted to be apart from Hermione Granger. He never wanted to be away from her, to leave their locking gaze that he longed would last forever. He knew this was far more than just an attraction, now. Far more than a measly crush.. But it could mean that he just really, really, really, really, really liked her. Just then, Snape entered the classroom, with the usual miserable and cold look on his face. And Draco told himself he would settle for that, for now. Right now he had to focus on potions. Well, it was more like focusing to keep concentrated on potions and not the pretty girl beside him. Draco mentally sighed. He gave one last look at Hermione, who was looking at Professor Snape. He knew it was going to be awfully hard. Just then, without uttering a word, Snape started writing down ingredients and instructions on the board. Draco saw Hermione's eyebrow rise, and he felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach again. Oh how he adored the girl. " We will be working on the Arisatintain potion, for today's period and tomorrow's," Snape said. He turned around, and peered at the students. " The Arisatintain potion makes the drinker become invisible, for a moment. Although the amount of time depends on how powerful and how precise you make the potion. Although, I doubt any of you can be able to make the invisibility last longer than a minute," he glared at them. " Your partners will be the same, and by the end of tomorrow's class, all of you should be able to test each other's potions," Snape had a malicious sneer across his face. " Now, write down everything on the board, and when you are finished, get your supplies, and get started."  
Hermione had finished writing before Draco, so she went to fetch the ingredients. Draco's eyes followed her as she got up from the seat and went over to the supply cabinet. Draco couldn't help but notice that she walked so gracefully.. But he quickly turned back to his work, as she headed back to their table. When Draco was finished, he started slicing the eurasin roots, and ground the rutinberg dust. And after what seemed like ages, Snape finally told them to clean up, and the period was over. Draco watched as Hermione walked hurriedly to the Great hall. He kept his eyes on her until she had finally walked out of his sight. Draco sighed, missing her friendly smile and their talks in the library. He missed being able to talk to her, hear her soft, angelic voice. He missed her.. Her presence around him and the strange feeling that seemed to be happiness when he was around her. He shook his head as he entered the Great Hall. How was he ever going to get her back? What he could do to get her to smile at him again? What did she want him to do? He had already tried apologizing.. And if he tried again, he was sure she still wouldn't listen. Hermione was awfully stubborn, and that angered Draco slightly. But he couldn't blame her. If someone had called him that, or even said it the way he did, he wouldn't forgive that someone either. Draco took a seat next to Crabbe, and tried to take the pretty Gryffindor off his mind.  
But like before, it was much harder then he thought. Draco ate slowly, his gaze still on her. She seemed to not be talking to Potter and Weasley, for she was sitting with a Gryffindor girl. Potter and Weasley had sat all the way on the other side. Draco could almost feel himself smirking. At least she was mad at Potter too.. But he frowned when he was reminded that she was madder at him. Just then, Hermione looked up, and looked straight into his silver, stormy eyes.  
  
Hermione felt a breath get caught in her throat, as she looked into those haunting eyes. Her heart was still throbbing, reminding her of the pain that he had brought upon her. But although she wanted to look away very badly, she couldn't tear her eyes away from their gaze. There was determination in his eyes, and it seemed that he was telling her not to look away. Hermione felt like she was under some kind of spell. His eyes bore into hers, making her feel a bit light headed, and her heart was beating wildly, loudly. She felt as if someone was throwing small pebbles down her stomach, bouncing off her insides.. Surely not anyone had ever made her feel this way before. The feeling was intense, unexplainable. Unfamiliar, but she knew it so well when she was trapped in their gaze. And she remembered when she did finally get enough strength to bring her eyes away from him, she felt a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach.. And somehow, sadness.. A despair that was way too complicated and strange to explain.. She didn't even think that there were even words for it.. Hermione was a smart girl, she was. But these feelings that he gave her were too difficult to try to analyze, or decode. It was like some foreign language that nobody spoke, or wrote. But whatever it was, she just wanted it to go away.. Leave her be, so she could forget all this. But something was telling her it wouldn't go away. And that it would be there for quite a while..  
  
Draco felt what seemed like hot water wash over his body, after being out in a blizzard storm for hours. Her eyes.. He couldn't look away, but he didn't want to. He wanted time to freeze, he was wishing it would. That they would be trapped in this gaze forever. Hurt and pain was in her eyes, all the anger that she seemed to have for him had seemed to fade. She was just deeply disappointed in him, and Draco felt like his whole body had gone limp. He remembered this look; from the many years before. Although, it had never affected him this way before. Her gaze was piercing him.. That look of hurt made it seem like his rushing blood had turned into dust. He had to fight the urge to run up to her and kiss her soft lips.. To make it all go away.. Hold her in his embrace, the warmth she brought him spreading, coursing through his veins. He imagined, that was how the warm sunlight felt on the cold winter ground.. The ice melting, the ground being graced by the sun's rays.. The flowers sprouting up to meet and greet the sun again.  
  
If only she knew what she had made him feel, what she had brought unto him. A frenzy of emotions, more than he had ever felt in his life. And if only she knew what her deep brown eyes did to him, and how he could melt at the sound of her soft laughter ringing through his ears.. Surely she would be speechless. Even Draco couldn't able to speak, if anyone had ever told him that. But of course, no one would. But he hoped the Hermione felt the same way, the same feelings, as ridiculous as it was. Of course, he wouldn't have dreamed of it before, but it seemed, everytime he looked into her eyes, there was something else there.. Something hidden, or something she chose to hide. Or maybe it was hidden to her too.. Whatever it was, he was curious to find out what, but not before figuring out what he felt for the pretty girl, also. Draco stared at his half empty plate, eyebrows furrowed. What did he feel for Hermione? He had crossed out 'attraction', and 'crush'.. He had told himself he had just really, really, really, really, really liked her. And of course, that made sense. But he felt that it was much deeper, more stronger than that.. But Draco had to admit, he was scared. He was scared of what he could be feeling for the Gryffindor, if it wasn't just a strong crush. But then he remembered a certain conversation he had with a cousin of his last summer. The talk replayed in his mind.  
  
Draco sat down on the blood red armchair, observing his cousin. Todd had brought a girl, decent lookinh but not beautiful, but had a rather charming smile. But Draco still couldn't see why Todd liked her so much. Todd was staring into the fire, the flames bringing faint light to the dark room. " I see the way you look at her," Draco said to the other boy. Todd looked at Draco, a hint of surprise on his face. But Todd kept silent. " I don't think it's just an attraction, or that you had just paid her to come with you." Todd grinned at the younger boy. " I knew you would notice, you were always a smart and observant one." Draco raised an eyebrow. " Well then? Do you just like her or what?" Todd sighed, running his hand through his also platinum blonde hair. " No, I don't just like her, Draco. It's more than that." Draco raised his eyebrow again. " Can't you see? I'm in love with her." " Is that even possible? Malfoys falling in love?" Draco snorted. Todd just looked at him, a giddy smile on his face. " Everytime she comes near me, my stomach feels.. Like someone had just poured butterflies into it.. And her eyes make me feel like I'm looking at every single beautiful thing in the world. I never want to be away from her, Draco. I'm starting to think I love her." Draco stared at him, silent, as Todd gazed at the fire again. After a minute of silence, Draco spoke. " What's it like Todd? To be in love with a girl, and possibly love her?'' Todd smiled, a real smile. He gazed at the fire once amore before turning to Draco. " It feels strange, weird, nothing I've ever felt before. But it's the greatest feeling in the world, you'll see. Everyone can fall in love. Even you, Draco."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Your reviews keep me going, and they make me ridiculously happy! -Tearsofher 


	6. Chapter Six: The Potions Incident

Silver Eyes (restless Sleep) By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own hermione or draco.. but do own nickolas gottery.. you know how it goes..  
  
Chapter Six: The Potions Incident  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Draco stared up at the ceiling, an activity he had become all too familiar with. It was chilly inside his room, but he didn't mind it. He was too lost in his own thoughts to notice it, or anything else, for that matter. Draco's silver eyes gazed up at the bare ceiling, unmoving, only blinking once a couple of seconds. He was deep in thought about his discovery, at dinner.. And the conversation he had had with his cousin Todd. Draco knew there had been something else there, something deeper, and should've suspected it was love. But it was a bit of a shock to him; Malfoys did not fall in love. At least, he never saw any. Even with his father and mother; there was never a spark in his eyes when his father saw his mother, he hadn't even seen him kiss her. But with Todd, it was definitely there. And Draco wondered, if someone was observing him when he thought about Hermione, or was staring at her again, if anyone would see that in his eyes. Nickolas had probably, but he was truly eager to see it there, so it was easier to see. But, he wondered, if a stranger looked at him when he was beside her in potions, if they could tell. If they could tell that, Draco Malfoy, the pureblood Slytherin prince, was in love with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor smarts.  
  
Draco felt himself smiling. Draco, in love with Hermione.. It sounded odd. But nonetheless, everytime he said it to himself, he felt that fluttery feeling again. And, his heart seemed to tell him that he was right, even his brain. His conscience didn't even try to deny it. He guessed it was because the feeling was so strong, it silenced his consciences remarks. Draco sighed, the only noise that he had made since a couple of hours ago. He couldn't help but think about when he would tell her.. If he would tell her. He surely wanted to, but seeing himself saying 'I'm in love with you' to a girl, made him feel queasy in the stomach, and he couldn't help but crinkle his nose at what an idiot he would make of himself. But he wondered at what she would say. If she'd say anything at all, or just slap him smack in the face. He hoped she wouldn't; he was going to spill his soul out to her. He had never done that before, and usually, he had beginner's luck at these sort of things. He was feeling nervous about this 'thing'. He had never, felt like this before, let alone care about another girl before. He had never been in love either. And so far, it hadn't been ' the greatest feeling in the world' like how Todd had said. But Draco sighed as he wished that Todd was right, or going to be; even for just a moment. Draco had never suffered or felt the pain of a broken heart until now. And he didn't need it to get any worse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione entered the Potions classroom, still a little bit drowsy from last night. She hadn't been able to sleep; her thoughts had prevented her. She had glanced at Draco, who was staring in her direction also, but looked away quickly. Her heart had been beating quickly, too loudly. She had to look away before it just stopped dead, as she feared. Hermione still hadn't figured out what she felt for the young slytherin, as much as she had thought about it last night. She had crossed out 'attraction' and 'crush'. But she was afraid at what it could truly be. She.. No.. She couldn't possibly be in love with the boy, could she? She felt her stomach squirm. She wasn't in love with Draco Malfoy, was she? Just then Professor Snape walked inside the room.  
  
Snape had let the others finish with their potions, while Hermione started working on her potions homework, as did Draco. When everyone had finished, Snape told them to stop talking and listen. Hermione listened attentively. " It's time to test your potions," Snape said, eyeing people across the room. Then he called on Lavender to test Harry's and Goyle's potion. Lavender walked up to them, nervous. Hermione hoped for her friend that they had done it right. Luckily, Lavender disappeared for a second, earning gasps across the room. Then she appeared again, with a breath of relief from Hermione. Just then Snape looked at Hermione. " Gottery, give you and your partners potion to Granger. She'll be your guinea pig today." Hermione had her mouth opened in horror, as did Draco. Nickolas had a smirk on his face, as he handed the potion to her. He looked at Draco, with the smirk still plastered on his face. Draco glared knives at him; he knew he had done something to the potion. Hermione held the vial in her hand, staring at it, uncertainty on her face. She got up off her seat and walked to the front of the room.  
  
" Well? Go on, Granger!" Snape barked. Hermione nodded, and held the vial to her lips, he hand shaking noticeably. Draco was about to tell her to stop, but she had already gulped down the potion. Hermione stood there, a disgusted look on her face, as if she was about to gag. Draco's face was filled with worry, while everyone else was watching with curiosity. Just then Hermione disappeared, and they were shocked that Neville's potion worked; everbody had seen he had done all the work when Nickolas had done absolutely nothing. When Snape wasn't looking, of course. But when Hermione reappeared, they hadn't expected what had happened next. She fell to the ground, the vial smashed broken in her hand. Everyone stood up in alarm; Draco was one of the first.  
  
Lavender had her hand up to her mouth, her face creased with worry. Snape was looking at Hermione, curiously. Draco felt so worried, so angry. Snape had let this happen! He knew something bad was going to happen! Draco tried to peer through the crowd, at Hermione's unconscious body, but it was hard since the class had now gathered around her. Snape barked at everyone to get back at their seats,, and with one more glance at the girl, they went back, worried. Draco couldn't breathe when he saw the Hermione was deathly pale; no color in her cheeks whatsoever. " Malfoy, carry Ms. Granger to the infirmary," Snape said, putting down her hand that he was inspecting. Draco nodded, trying to take in as much air as possible. He rushed over to her, picked up her body in his arms, and hurried out the class. Draco walked to the infirmary, in a much faster pace than he had ever walked to the infirmary. He looked down at the pretty girl, worry creasing his eyebrows. She felt light; too light. Her lips were losing their color, as did her face. Draco held her tighter to him, and started advancing into a jog. He couldn't let anything happen to her.  
  
Draco burst into the hospital wing, startling Madame Pomphrey. Mdame Pomphrey was going to yell at him, but once she saw Hermione in his arms, her face went pale. " Put her on a bed, Mr. Malfoy," she said hurriedly as she gathered her serums and medicine bottles. Draco obeyed, and set her softly on a bed. Madame Pomphrey started feeling her pulse, pouring stuff in her mouth, when Draco could only watch; he had never felt this scared in his life. He watched Madame Pomphrey try to cure Hermione, whispering to herself whenever she found something else. But Draco didn't mind her; all he cared about was Hermione and if she was going to be okay. Draco couldn't live with himself if.. If the potion had serious affects. Draco suddenly felt his anger boil. Nickolas, Snape.. They knew, they had bloody known! Draco knew Nickolas had something to do with this. He had probably added something; or.. Well, he couldn't blame Neville. Neville couldn't help it if he was terrible at potions. Just then he noticed that Madam Pomphrey was looking at him strangely, her eyebrows raised, as if she was observing him. Draco looked at her.  
  
" Is she going to be alright?" Draco asked quietly, but even the stupidest person could sense the worry and hope in his voice. He looked at Hermione again; she was now tucked into the cotton snow-white sheets. Some color was coming back, but she was still unusually pale. Just not like before.  
  
" She will be fine, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomphrey sighed as she looked at the unconscious figure of Hermione. " It's a good thing you got her here in time; she might have been in serious condition if you had waited a minute longer." She eyed him. " You both came from Severus's class don't you?" she asked. Draco nodded. She sighed, frustrated. " That Man! He cannot just make his students test other students blasted potions! He is so dense, he could get one of them killed!" she said aloud. Draco couldn't help but agree. Madame Pomphrey shook her head, muttering to herself. " If only I could just hit him over the head with a bed pan.. At least hit some sense into him.. That man will never learn," she muttered to herself before walking away. " Mr. Malfoy, you should head up to the hall now, I expect they're serving lunch right about now. Don't you worry, Ms. Granger is going to be fine," she said to him, before entering her office. Draco sighed, as he looked at Hermione again. He wasn't used to this; caring about somebody so much. Being almost scared to death because.. Of her. But he couldn't help but wish to see her smile again, that friendly smile she had always used to give him..  
  
Draco walked out of the hospital wing, but not before taking one last look at the girl.  
  
Draco walked to the Great hall, but before he walked through the doors, he heard chuckling behind him. Draco whipped around. He felt his eyes fill with rage when he saw Nickolas Gottery smirking at him, eyes glittering with malice. He walked closer to draco, until they were only a foot apart. " What took you so long, Malfoy? It doesn't take you that long to deliver a mudblood to the infirmary, does it?" Draco glared at him, shaking with anger. " You speak too much, Gottery," he snarled. " What's wrong? You look.. Angry, Malfoy.. Is it the mudblood? Oh, she's not dead is she?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly. Just then, before Draco could stop himself, he punched Nickolas. Nickolas stumbled back, but Draco kept hitting him. Just then they were both hitting each other; Draco pushed him against the wall, and punched him in the gut. Nickolas punched him across the face, and Draco could feel blood trickling from his nose. Just then, Nickolas tackled Draco, sending both of them hurdling.  
  
Across the hall. Through the doors.. And into the Great Hall..  
  
Everyone stared at the two boys, as they finally realized where they were. Nickolas's fists were filled with Draco's robe, both of the boys bruised and bloodied up. Everyone broke into whispers, as the Professors stood up, glaring and alarmed at their students. Minerva McGonagall strode to the two boys, and glared at them sternly. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Gottery, both of you in my office. NOW." Nickolas let go of Draco, and glared at him. Draco also glared at him, as he wiped his mouth, his pale hand stained with dark blood. They both followed after the Professor, not saying a word. Draco was still fuming at the boy, but chose to just look down at the floor.. Oh what would Hermione say if she knew that he had gotten into a fight, and all because of his likeness for her? He didn't have enough time to answer his question as they entered the Professor's office.  
  
Sorry if I spelled Prof. McGonagall's name wrong!! And, don't worry, things will get better.. Hopefully..  
  
-tearsofher 


	7. Chapter Seven: Detention and the Pretty...

Silver Eyes ( restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own hermione or Draco. but sweet ol' Nickolas, I do.. Nasty little prick, isn't he? (I own the lovely plot too..)  
  
Chapter Seven: Detention and the Pretty Girl  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Draco made his way to the Hospital Wing, where he would be serving detention for the night. He had tried to hide the happiness on his face when Professor Snape had told him, glaring at him like a madman. Professor McGonagall had left their punishments to Snape, for they were both in Slytherin, and she was awfully hungry. Draco caught himself almost chuckling at the look on her face as she hurried out of the room. Draco was happy that he was to serve detention in the infirmary; Hermione was to stay there the whole week, as he heard from Potter's and Weasley's conversation in the hallway. Perhaps this would give him the time to apologize to her again.. Or just watch her, look into her eyes, that would surely be enough. Although he hadn't gotten very much sleep last night, as always, he couldn't help but feel the tiredness he felt all day but kept hidden, leave him as he approached the Hospital wing's doors. He felt somewhat ridiculously giddy, which was unfamiliar to any Malfoy. But Draco recognized the feeling; he remembered it from Hermione's and his meetings in the library. He felt the same fluttery feeling in his stomach, his heart pounding in his ears. It was rather annoying, really.  
  
He walked into the hospital wing, and almost instantly he felt his gaze fall upon the pretty Gryffindor girl, who hadn't realized that he had walked in. He felt himself smile; she was biting her lip, completely absorbed in the book, which was quite thick, mind you. He was just glad- gladder than he had ever been, with the exception of his father being sent to St. Mungo's- when he had found out she was already awake. But he couldn't visit her, no. Madame Pomphrey was already suspicious, and he didn't need any nasty rumors to greet Hermione when she woke. About him, especially. Well, there were already some things being spread around about Gottery's and his fight.. All revolving around Hermione. He just hoped she hadn't heard of the fight, or any of the rumors. He didn't know what she'd say, even though he had spent almost all his time observing her. He walked slowly, casually to Madame Pomphrey's office, and he saw Hermione's gaze meet his, surprise overshadowing the sadness in her eyes. Then he looked away, and entered the office.  
Madame Pomphrey had given him precise instructions, all that talking must have tired her out, so Draco thought. But even as he worked, she heard her talking to herself. 'Apparently not,' he said to himself, as he walked out of her office. ' My goodness, that woman talks too bloody much,' he thought as he rubbed his forehead. He couldn't stand to be in the hospital wing for a week, even a bloody day. To have that woman fussing over him, forcing disgusting medicine down his throat. He shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Draco froze. He recognized the soft, quiet voice, and had longed to hear it for some while now. He turned around, slowly. He looked her in the eyes, and he felt as if his heart had just grown wings and flown away. Although, it felt good, strangely.  
  
" Detention," he said as he strolled towards her. As he got closer to the girl, he saw curiosity, but still a shadow of sadness was still there. There was also hurt, as always when he looked into her eyes. He felt his heart get heavy when he saw that. It always hurt him, pained him to know that he had hurt her, in such a big way he could never have imagined.  
  
" Oh," she said, looking down at the book in her hands. She looked as if she had something on her mind, as if she was fighting with her conscience; it was quite too cute for Draco. He laid his hands on the cold metal bars that were at the end of her bed. She was refusing to look up at him; he could see it on her face. Despite that her hair was messy, and that she was in a hospital gown that Draco hated; he still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
" How are you doing?" he asked quietly. One reason because he didn't want Madame Pomphrey to come rushing out and start yelling at him about disturbing the patients. Draco couldn't let that happen; he felt as if his ears were going to pop. And Hermione's voice always soothed him.  
  
" I'm fine," she said, fumbling with the book, still refusing to look up at him. Draco just stared at her; happy that she was at least talking empty conversation with him now. But to Draco, it felt like the sun was shining down on the frosted ground, melting all the ice away. There were a few moments of silence, before Draco let go of the metal bars.  
  
" I'm sorry, for what I did, Hermione. I really am," he said quietly, and headed to the medicine cabinet that he had been assigned to organize.  
  
Hermione all of a sudden looked up, but Draco's back was already to her, as he walked to the Madame Pomphrey's cabinet. She stared after him, not knowing exactly what she was feeling. He had apologized; he had sounded like he had meant it. But Hermione just.. She wanted to believe him, and she did, somewhere in her heart. But there was something else there; doubt. She remembered the tone of his voice back in the Great Hall, when he had said those harsh words. His voice was hard, tense, cruel. But, tense? Why was his voice tense? Draco's comments were mostly mean, but they sounded like that was natural for his mouth to let hurtful words slip. But when he had called her a mudblood -Hermione winced- it sounded somehow forced. So, maybe he had just said that to look.. Well, to prove that he was still the same Draco. Hermione's shoulders slouched, as she gazed at the book in her hands. The words seemed foreign, and hard to read. He was still the same Draco. But maybe, he just didn't want anyone to know.. But that hurt her even more. If he couldn't push his pride away, then she certainly hadn't meant that much to him.  
  
Hermione closed the book softly, not wanting to alarm Draco, and laid it down on the side table. She stared at him for a few moments; he was certainly handsome. She could only see the side view of his face, but you didn't even have to see the full view of his face to see that he was obviously good looking. His silvery blonde hair slicked back, but still tousled in some way. His face seemed relaxed, but somehow tense, as if he was thinking deeply about something. Hermione's eyebrows crinkled in curiosity; he couldn't possibly be in deep thought about the potions and serums in the cabinet, could he? Hermione had looked in there, once before. Lots of bottles, some blue, some clear, some had labels she couldn't even read. But there was certainly not anything interesting there. Sure, she hadn't known Draco very long (on friendly terms, that is) but she knew he wasn't the type to get into deep thought about something as uninteresting as the bottles and vials in the old cabinet. She heard the "clinks" of the bottles, as he organized them. Just then he froze, and he turned his head towards the staring girl, as if he sensed her eyes on him. They let their eyes meet; and she didn't turn away. She searched his eyes, looking for some kind of clue, or hint. Maybe hate, pity.. Disgust. Like what the old Malfoy would feel about her. But even as she searched and searched, she didn't find anything. Not even a trace, or a trail from the disappearance. He didn't hate her. He wasn't disgusted with her. No one, even a boy like Draco, could hide such a strong emotion as hate. Or love. His eyes were clear, but there was a thick haze that prevented her from reading them completely. She couldn't see how he felt, but she saw what he didn't feel. They let their gaze go on for a few more moments, none of them realizing time passing by. Neither of them spoke; both felt as if their tongues were glued to the roof of their mouths. Besides, none of them wanted to interrupt this. Draco wanted time to freeze; he didn't even care about blasted Madame Pomphrey anymore. He would stay here, in the infirmary, stuck in detention for the rest of his life, if hermione was here.  
  
He searched her eyes; no hate, no anger. Just hurt and pain. But he saw the question she wanted to ask him, but held it down in the depths of her heart. Her eyes asked him; Why do you look at me this way? Why can't I see a trace of hate or disgust in you heart? And the last one, he felt his stomach erupt with what seemed like bubbles.  
What do you feel for me? If not hate, or disgust, then what?  
  
Draco's eyes stayed on hers, unwavering. He wanted to tell her as much as she had wanted to know. But, he. Just couldn't. He felt nervous everytime he even thought about it. Just then, Madame Pomphrey came bustling out of her office. She grabbed a blue bottle off her desk, and went over to Hermione, not even noticing Draco. Hermione broke their gaze, to look at what Madame Pomphrey was trying to get her to take. Draco sighed; that woman had to get in the way of everything! He quickly returned to rearranging the bottles, still not being able to focus on anything else but the pretty brown haired girl, who was but only a few long strides away from him. He heard Hermione coughing, and Madame Pomphrey giving her a glass of water as she gulped it down. Hermione didn't make a fuss when Madame Pomphrey tried toforce it down her throat; she definitely was something else. Draco remembered he almost had to wrestle with the woman, refusing to take the disgusting medicine. But Hermione, not even a groan, or a complaint. He truly admired the brave, but strange and beautiful girl. Just then Madame Pomphrey rushed back into her office, not even glancing at Draco. Draco sighed again as he put back all the bottles, neatly arranged and organized. He sat there for a while, just staring at what he had accomplished. He felt empty; not even the least bit proud. But mind you, it was a simple task, even a fool could've done it. But not any fool could do it when the girl he was in love with was in the same room, perhaps maybe even observing him. Finally draco sighed, got up, brushed himself off, and walked into Madame Pomphrey's office.  
  
" I'm finished," he said quietly, no expression on his flawless face.  
  
" Alright then, Mr. Malfoy," she sighed, signing a piece of parchment. " You're free to go," she said, and Draco walked out. Draco walked towards Hermione, and stood at the end of the hospital bed, his hands on the cold metal bars again. She looked up at him; her brown eyes boring into his once again. Draco willed himself to walk away, but he couldn't; he felt like his feet were rooted into the ground. Just then, Hermione finally got her voice back, and bravely spoke.  
  
" I heard about the fight, between you and Nickolas," she said quietly. Draco felt his heart flutter at her voice. " Harry told me," she said. Draco just continued on looking at her, not knowing what to say. Then he noticed she began playing with her pale hands; he knew she was tense, and feeling awkward. She finally sighed, and looked down. Draco felt his stomach sink.  
  
" Harry said he didn't know who or what had started the fight, but he told me some of the rumors-" she stopped abruptly, as if having second thoughts about telling him. After a few milliseconds, she started speaking again.  
  
" There was one, concerning me," she said, looking down at her white sheets as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Then suddenly, she looked up, straight into his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Is it true?" She asked, almost whispered. But Draco still heard it clearly; as clear as the blue skies were outside. " Yes," he answered, looking deep into her eyes. He saw surprise fill her eyes, and curiosity.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Draco had just admitted that he got into that fight, because Nickolas had called her a 'mudblood.' But why? Why would Draco do such a thing, for her? Could it possibly mean that he also had feelings for her too? Draco saw a thick haze of questions cloud her deep eyes, and he knew that they were all about him. And why he had started or gotten into the fight, for her. Hermione opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she closed it again. Draco was sure she was going to ask why, but suddenly changed her mind. To be polite, or because she just didn't want to know; he couldn't tell. But she just looked into his eyes, and Draco knew she didn't want it to end either. If only she could just ask why, then he would tell her. He would tell her that he was in love with her. That he, Draco Malfoy, was in love with her, Hermione Granger. But unfortunately, as a moment passed, she didn't ask, no word uttered from her mouth. So Draco let go of the metal bars, and stepped back, seeing sadness in her eyes; she knew he was going to leave.  
  
" Goodbye Hermione," he said quietly, and took one last glance at her and started towards the doors. But just before he was about to push the doors open, he heard her speak. He froze.  
  
" Thank you Draco," she said, staring longingly at him. " For everything," she whispered, but Draco still heard. Draco felt a faint but real smile spread across his face, as he pushed open the doors and walked out. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Confession

Silver Eyes (restless Sleep)  
  
By: tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, don't own hermione or Draco.. Just Nickolas, the bloody annoying boy. Oh, and, can't forget, the plot also.  
  
Chapter Eight: Confession  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Draco had already finished his week and a half's night's detention. He was glad he was already finished; now maybe he could focus on other things. Draco had come back to the hospital wing, two days after he had detention there, but he had come to find the hospital bed empty. It seemed Madame Pomphrey had let her go early; she was now perfectly healthy. Draco stared up at his ceiling again, something that become a daily activity for him. The soft warm sheets snuggled against him, and he felt.. Fine, perfectly fine. Except his heart was still longing for that girl, Hermione Granger. He saw her in hallways, in class, but neither of them spoke to each other. Draco knew why she didn't speak to him; she didn't want to soil his 'reputation', he saw it in her eyes, in her expression. It hurt him, to see that, but it was true. Well, it was. But now it was completely different; he had just realized he was in love with her, and he wasn't going to let some stupid reputation of his- which was, by the way, so bloody old and overrated,- ruin his chances to win her heart. Nothing was going to prevent him now. And Nickolas, that bastard, if he pulled another stunt like that again, Draco swore that there'll be blood to pay for. Nickolas's blood.  
  
But then, a pair of brown eyes plagued his thoughts, as it did every night, and he felt himself relax. Then fall into the sweet lullaby, the picture never leaving his mind until the sun shone through.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione got up, realizing she had overslept. But she just collapsed back on the bed. Today was the weekend, anyway. She didn't really mind that she had missed breakfast, but it kind of irritated her that the girls hadn't bothered to wake her up. She closed her eyes again, remembering those silver eyes that were the cause of her many restless nights. She had replayed the day at the hospital wing numerous times since he had left, or since she had left the hospital wing. She couldn't get it off her mind that he.. Might have feelings for her. In fact, she kind of caught herself being slightly giddy at that thought, because of course, she was in love with him. Yes, She, Hermione Granger, was in love with Draco Malfoy. She had just figured that out the night Draco had come in. She remembered just sitting up and gazing out the window; the moon was full and it shone brightly, even with the trees covering it. The skies were dark and clear; there was not a cloud in sight. That, besides the beautiful sight, only left Hermione to think about very few things. And of course, the first thing that had popped up was Draco. And what he had said. Listening to his words, replaying it again in her mind, she felt her heart jump. And she even pictured Draco kissing her, his lips on her own, and she realized that she hadn't been breathing anymore. As ridiculous as it was, her little daydreams, she wished that they weren't truly impossible. But the fact that it could happen, scared her. No doubt, Hermione was a very strange girl. But of course, she had never felt this way before, and it threw all her beliefs off. Which wasn't a good thing, mostly, but if she was feeling something as serious and unfamiliar as this, it was best she kept open minded. Whatever that meant.  
  
But Hermione was sure of one thing, at least; she was definitely confused. And of course, can't forget, that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. Even saying it in her mind sounded weird, but she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat at her words.  
  
She groaned and sat up, looking down at her feet. She had to do something to get her mind off Draco, at least for a little while. Then she knew it; the library. She quickly got off her bed and went to the bathroom to wash up.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco had been looking for a certain brown haired Gryffindor girl as he sat in the Great hall, always scanning the Gryffindor table every minute or so. But soon people pilled out of the Great hall, and he was saddened that she hadn't come to breakfast. It wasn't like her to oversleep, or be late for anything. He longed to see her, her smile. He wondered where she could be; she certainly couldn't still be in bed. Hermione wasn't like that. But then Draco remembered the first time that he had attempted to make friendly conversation with her. He bolted up and ran to the library.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione walked through the corridor, unaware that she was being watched, and soon, followed. Nickolas's dark eyes trailed the brown haired girl, gleaming evilly. If he couldn't humiliate Malfoy, then he could certainly get to him by getting to his little mudblood. He watched the girl walk into the library, and he stood there for a few minutes, before walking into the library, a wicked smirk on his face. He stood at the door, and closed it, so that anyone passing couldn't see. He would've tried to lock it, but you could only lock it with a spell, and he forgot his blasted wand. Hermione walked out from one of the rows of shelves, staring into her book. Then she froze all of a sudden, as she noticed Nickolas Gottery standing there, with the door closed. She stared at him in horror; her eyes flickered to the closed door behind him. The library doors were to remain open while school hours.. Nickolas.. More horror filled her eyes; what was Nickolas going to do?  
  
He left the door, still smirking evilly, and started towards her. Hermione started feeling her pockets, but she realized she didn't have her school robes on, and her wand was in her robe's pocket. Color drained from her face as she realized she was defenseless.  
  
" Well, what do we have here?" Nickolas said, stopping in front of her. He was close; too close. He was not an inch from her, and she saw the malice in his eyes. She felt a chill run up her spine at his words, drawled slightly. You could just tell from his voice that his mouth was made for evil.  
  
" You know, mudblood, its not safe to be in the library alone, I'm sure you've heard that before haven't you?." Hermione backed away, but he grabbed her arm, his nails digging into her skin. She felt herself wince from the pain.  
  
" Get away from me," she said, struggling, but he tightened his grip, and she could almost feel her the blood seep out from her pale skin. " What are you doing?" she choked out; the pain he was giving her was almost bringing her to tears. He grabbed her other arm, and held her closely to him, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Nickolas was enjoying this; if only he could kill the girl, to see the look on Malfoy's face. He would remember it for the rest of his life.  
  
" You feel the pain, mudblood?" he tightened his grip on her arms, and she felt tears in her eyes; hr arms felt as if they were on fire, or as if acid was eating away at her skin. Suddenly she felt her knees give way, and she was on the ground, sobbing silently. " I don't know what it is Malfoy sees in you," he spat at her. " But, maybe.. Maybe we can find out, eh?" Hremione sobbed louder, and he grabbed her, pulling her up. She pushed him away, but he was too strong. " Lay still, and this'll be quick and easy," he growled, but Hermione slapped him across the face. He looked back at her, rage in his eyes. He let go of one of her arms, and held it back, as if to slap her across the face. But Hermione kneed him in the groin, as hard as she could, and he fell to the floor. Hermione ran to the doors, as she heard him trying to get back up again. She opened the door, and ran out, in great haste, expecting a chance to escape..  
  
And ran straight into Draco Malfoy.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight of her; her shirt was messy, she had tears in her eyes, and then he saw her arms. Her arms were crimson, tender, and there was blood running down to her forearm. She was sobbing, and she collapsed in his arms. He felt surprised, but he held her, tightly. He was angry; someone must have down this to her. But who? He was eager to ask her, but he just let her lay in his arms for a while. Draco, though, as angry as he was, couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have her in his arms. He felt his heart beating loudly; pounding like drums in his ears, and his stomach felt like someone was blowing bubbles into it. He held her even more tightly, closing his eyes, her warmth running, spreading through him as well. Finally she became silent, and he let her go as she pulled back. Her eyes were red, puffy, her face tear-streaked, but she still managed to look like the most beautiful girl in the world to Draco. He raised his hand, and wiped away her tears with his thumb, caressing her cheek. Hermione felt as if her insides were melting; in a good way. Draco had concern in his eyes, and she knew she would see anger erupt in them when she told him..  
  
" Who did this to you?" he asked, almost in a whisper. His voice was full of concern, and somehow, she got the feeling, love..  
  
Hermione just stared into his eyes, not sure if she wanted to tell him or not; she didn't want to get him in trouble, and she just wanted to forget about it all.. It was just some horrible nightmare..  
  
" I-I just want to forget about it," she whispered, turning away. " No, tell me, Hermione. You have to tell me," he pleaded at her. Hermione felt another tear roll down her cheek, and Draco rose up his hand again. He stroked her cheek softly, as if she was fragile. " please, Hermione," he whispered. Hermione swallowed, and let the words from her mouth. Her voice had hurt, pain in it. The memory was still fresh, too fresh. She couldn't help but look away from Draco when she uttered his name.  
  
" Nickolas," she whispered, barely audible. Hermione saw Draco's eyes flash with anger, and his mouth was pressed into a thin, firm line. He lowered his hands to his sides, she could see he was shaking slightly. But as he rose his gaze up to hers, she saw a different emotion fill his eyes, just faintly overshadowing his rage. He looked down at her arms, blood was running down them, and he could almost see bruises forming through her pallid flesh.  
  
" Let's get you to the infirmary," he said softly. Hermione nodded, and they walked there. Their walk was silent, both too lost in their thoughts, not knowing what to say. Finally, Hermione spoke as the infirmary doors came into view.  
  
" Draco, please don't do anything rash," she said softly, looking down. Draco looked at her; she looked solemn and pale. Almost as pale as when she drank the potion in Snape's class. Draco couldn't believe what she was asking, but somehow he knew that he should've known. Nickolas had tried to hurt her, even try to kill her, and here she was, asking Draco not to do anything rash. Hermione was a really good person, but Draco couldn't understand her sometimes. Any other girl would've asked Draco to kill him (which, Draco would gladly do for Hermione), but Draco mentally slapped himself. Hermione wasn't like any other girl. She was different.  
  
" Draco?" he heard her soft voice. She was looking into his eyes, her eyes still having the effect on him as it did before. Draco nodded, silent; he knew he would do anything Hermione asked him to, even if that meant not killing Nickolas Gottery. They entered the hospital wing.  
  
Madame Pomphrey applied some clear gel looking medicine to her cuts, and gave her a potion for the bruises. She didn't ask questions, although, but she gave them both a suspicious look as she went back into her office, leaving Draco and Hermione alone. Draco stared at Hermione, still marveling at her beauty, not knowing how he would react if she ever did fall in love with him, also. Indeed, he would be the happiest man in the world; but was that really possible? Hermione Granger, the beautiful creature that she was, falling in love with cold hearted Draco Malfoy? Somewhere deep in his heart the answer was yes, and he could only pray it was right. She had given him hints, sure, by their gazes, but Draco didn't go by hints or clues. He had to hear it straight from her mouth. Hermione stared at her arms, a sad look on her face. Then finally, she looked up, looking into Draco's eyes immediately. That seemed to happen a lot, lately.  
  
" Thank you, Draco," she said softly. Draco noticed she never seemed to speak loudly when she was sad, or when something was on her mind. He found it quite sexy, actually. It was just another one of those things that he adored about her.  
  
" I'm sorry, about before, " she said, and Draco nodded. " I understand, don't worry. There's nothing for you to apologize for." Hermione smiled at him, weakly, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat. She looked even more beautiful when she smiled, and she wasn't even smiling fully. But her smile vanished as she started biting her lip, obviously deep in thought about something. Draco stepped closer to her, so that they were only about a foot away. Suddenly she looked up, he eyes filled with curiosity, and that thick haze that Draco could never be able to see through.  
  
" Why did you do this, for me, Draco?" she asked. " Why did you get into that fight with Nickolas?" Draco stayed silent, and her eyes pleaded at him, melting his insides. " Please tell me," she said. "I've stayed up, night after night, thinking about nothing else." Draco looked at her, his eyes were cloudy, but somehow, clearer than ever. After about a minute of silence, Hermione felt her eyes welling up. He wasn't going to tell her. So, deciding she should leave, she stood up and was about to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, gently. He turned her towards him, his gaze boring into hers.  
  
" Because I adore you," he whispered. Hermione's breath was caught in her throat. " I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world, compared to anybody. Anybody at all. I can't stop thinking about you, and I've been losing sleep every night, because you've plagued my thoughts. You look at me like I'm different, like I'm not heartless and cold. And I can't stand that. I always want to be near you, and can't stand it when you won't talk to me, or look at me. It pains me too much to know I've hurt you, and you know more than anybody that that's not normal. I want to be with you, Hermione," he said, his silver eyes flickered, searching her brown eyes. Hermione wasn't even breathing anymore. She was shocked at his words, too shocked to speak, to shocked ton do anything but to look into his eyes. His eyes told her he meant it, more than anything in the world. Suddenly that cloudy look in his eyes suddenly disappeared. And that's when she knew; she knew his answer.  
  
" I'm in love with you," he said breathlessly. He searched her eyes, searching for anything negative but he found none. So then, he leaned down and kissed her, his soft lips molding into hers. Hermione felt as if every nerve in her body was exploding, in a frenzy, like bombs, fireworks going off. But that was nothing compared to what Draco felt. Draco felt like his heart was in his ears, still pounding too loudly. Draco felt sparks, flashes and flares going off, in every single part of his lean body. Hermione started melting into the kiss, and he held her closer, deepening it. He kissed her passionately, trying to show her how he felt about her. Hermione groaned against his lips, as she parted her mouth and Draco's tongue entered, searching for hers fervently. She felt like her world had faded; this had to be a dream. It just had to. It was too good to be real, but Hermione prayed that it wasn't. This was real, this was real. Draco was really in love with her, he was. And if this wasn't a dream, then she didn't want it to end; not ever. She would be trapped in her fantasy dreamland forever. With Draco, kissing her. Her hands rose to the nape of his neck, running her hands through his hair. Draco felt his heart still pounding more and more loudly.. He was kissing her.. And she was kissing him back.. This had to be real, he prayed it was. Finally, they broke off the kiss, slowly. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands entwined on the nape of his neck. She was so close to him she felt his minty breath on her skin, his body warmth spreading to her own body. His arms were wrapped around her so protectively, she felt safe. She never wanted to out of his warm embrace. Draco closed his eyes; still not convinced that this was real. There was no way Hermione was here with him, his arms around her, their lips once against each other's. Draco leaned his forehead against hers; each not saying a word, just focusing on this moment. Their moment. He inhaled her scent that had had driven him mad, and she stayed silent, as if frozen. Finally, she spoke.  
  
" Please tell me this is not a dream," she whispered to herself, but Draco heard, and he held her closer, pressing his body against hers. He knew he would have a hard time letting her go from his arms. If only time would freeze; it would be perfect. He could spend his whole entire life with her, his arms around her. And, if this was a dream, he didn't know how he could be able to live with himself. He knew he just couldn't.  
  
" This is not a dream," he whispered to himself, but also to Hermione. Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and Draco opened his eyes, staring into those eyes that had haunted him once too many times before.  
  
"Draco.." she said, looking at him. His hair was messy, his face was flushed, and his lips were swollen and red, from their kiss. But nonetheless, he still managed to be the most handsome boy she had ever seen, even in her dreams. She felt her heart flutter when he rose his hand and caressed her cheek, his soft fingers against her smooth skin.  
  
" I've dreamt about this girl," he said, staring into her eyes. " Brown wavy hair, more beautiful than anything I've ever seen, or ever could imagine, but I've never seen her face. I don't know who she is, at least I didn't. But the thing is, I've always known who she was, but I just never.. Wanted to believe it, or thought it could be possible. But I now know who the girl is, Hermione. She's you." Hermione felt her eyes well up again. " You've kept me awake all those nights, kept me distracted, not being able to focus on anything else but you. And, when you weren't speaking to me-" he paused. " That's when I realized how much I needed you, how much I needed you to be here with me, beside me. I need to be with you, Hermione," he whispered, almost unaudible. But Hermione heard; there was nothing Draco could say that she couldn't hear now.  
  
" Oh, Draco," she said, and she fell into his arms again. Draco wrapped his arms around her more tightly; still not believing he was here with Hermione Granger, the girl he had fallen for. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her body spread through his, and that tingling warm feeling, like the sun shining on a frosted ground, flood from his fingertips to the tips of his hair. Just then she pulled back, and he took his hand and tipped her chin up. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, no words could show how happy he was, and how in love he was with this brown haired, beautiful girl.  
  
Then he covered his mouth with hers, feeling those sparks and explosions once again. He knew that once this day was over and he had to go back to his prefect room, he would still be wide-awake, grinning like maniac, the taste of her still on his lips. And still wondering how a girl as beautiful and smart as her, would ever fall for a boy like him, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Then he would drift away, those brown eyes and Hermione's beautiful smile forever burned in his mind. Until the sun shone through his curtains, and morning greeted him, friendlier than usual.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! That had to be one of the sweetest chapters I've ever written! Hope you all enjoyed, and yay! Hermione and Draco finally kissed!! I can almost hear the heavens singing! Haha.. okay, I'll try to update soon, and I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed my story. Its you guys who keep me going! And, I want to thank my cousin Joanne, who is also a Hermione/Draco shipper. Joanne, you're so sweet! This chapter was dedicated for you!  
  
-tearsofher 


	9. Chapter Nine: Secrets

Silver Eyes (restless sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: ahhh.. No! I don't own Hermione or Draco ! Nooo!! Haha.. but, on the bright side, I own the oh-so-lovely plot.. (frown) the downside; I own Nickolas Gottery.. ahh.. I bet he's a pretty nice guy underneath the tough guy act.. yeah.. wait, maybe.. okay, no.  
  
Chapter Nine: Secrets  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
author's note: I know in the end of last chapter, Draco was already sleeping, and then the morning and etc.. But in this chap, it's still the same day that Draco confessed his love for her. So, just wanted to let you know, so you wont get confused. Enjoy! And review, please.  
  
Hermione reached the girl's dormitories, after kissing Draco one last time. She blushed furiously once again, as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers, his tongue massaging hers.. She licked her lips, the taste of him still on her lips. She sighed happily; grinning like a maniac as she collapsed on her bed. She felt like life couldn't be any better, no, not at all. Draco Malfoy had confessed his love for her; he had said the words that she thought she would hear only in her dreams, or, not even in her dreams. Just in her daydreams. She closed her eyes, still grinning. If Harry and Ron could just see her now. But then suddenly, she felt her heart sink. She couldn't tell them just yet. She wasn't sure about how'd they'd react. They hated Draco, as far as hate could go. She couldn't just go up to them and tell them that she had fallen in love with the boy who had tormented them all these years, and who was Harry's arch enemy. And still was. She groaned; they were going to find out, someway, somehow. But of course, she'd tell them.. She would, she'd just have to see Draco in secret, just until they cooled down about that whole 'Draco calling her a mudblood and made her cry' thing. If they ever could. But she knew, if she asked them to just accept that she was in love with Draco, and he was in love with her, that was a lot to ask for, even a brave and big-hearted boy like Harry. Ron would get pissed; but it seemed like Harry was the one with the temper now, especially when involved with cases that involved her. She sighed again, and opened her eyes; the room had gotten darker, the shadows bigger and looming around her. She looked around, as she sat up. The rest of the girls were supposed to be here already. Then she looked at the clock, and her eyes widened in realization.  
  
" Oh no!" she said, as she bolted up and ran out of the dormitories. She ran out into the corridors, and stopped in front of the Great Hall, gasping in air. In fifteen minutes dinner would end. Finally, when she had stopped panting, she went inside, slightly flushed. She met Draco's eyes as she headed towards the Gryffindor table, and he was grinning widely, as she was before. His eyes were twinkling lively, as she never seen before. She grinned at him; she totally understood what he was feeling. But she looked away, as she took a seat next to Ron, who was still stuffing his face.  
  
" 'Ere 'ave ya been, 'ermione?" he asked, his mouth full. Hermione tried to swallow back her giggles, as she eagerly filled her plate. Harry was looking at her; curious.  
  
" Yeah, where have you been? We were looking for you, library-"  
  
" I-uh, lost track of time," she said, taking fast bites of mashed potato. Ron swallowed, looking suspiciously at his friend.  
  
" Is there something you want to tell us, hermione?" he asked, leaning in close. Hermione laughed, nervously. She shoved him away.  
  
" Yeah, leave me alone so I could eat, Ron," she smiled. He grinned, his blue eyes glittering. How he had missed times like this between him and his friends.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry and Ron had hurried off before she could finish her food, saying something about their essay for Potions. Hermione laughed, looking at their running figures as they went out the doors. She gulped down her pumpkin juice, and let her gaze trail to the Slytherin table, meeting Draco's eyes. He smirked at her, seductively. And Hermione couldn';t help but think that was dead sexy. She was kind of getting used to the flips her stomach did everytime she saw Draco, or was near him. But it awfully hard, and it was going to take an awfully long time, mind you. 'Meet me in the hallway after dinner,' he mouthed to her. She nodded, still smiling.  
  
+++++++++++ Hermione walked through the dark corridors. Shje saw a lean, lanky figure leaning aginst the wall just a couple yards away. Even in the dark, she knew when Draco's smile or smirk was directed at her. When she got close enough, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She knew one thing; she would never get tired of Draco and his kisses. It wasn't something you could get used to, anyway. He was a blasted great kisser. They pulled back, as he nuzzled his nose on hers, touching her soft skin. He held her tightly to him; and she didn't mind, she liked being so close to Draco. So close she could feel his heart beating, so close she could smell the soap he used when he bathed. He stroked her tresses, running his hand through them, savoring his time with her. He kissed her again, this time more lightly. When they pulled back, he stared into her eyes, still visible and clear though it was dark.  
  
" God, I missed you," he said, grinning. Hermione laughed lightly, her soft laughter ringing in his ears.  
  
" Draco, we only saw each other a couple of hours ago," she grinned. But she knew the feeling; she had missed him terribly too. He smirked at her again, and she brought him closer and kissed him.  
  
After kissing for an amount of time that they were satisfied (neither of them were, believe me) they said their good nights.  
  
" Good night, Draco," she whispered, as he stroked her cheek, his fingers leaving a pleasant tingling sensation on her skin.  
  
" Good night, Hermione," he whispered back to her, giving her one last soft kiss on her lips. " Meet me at the tree by the lake tomorrow morning, after breakfast," he grinned. And they both parted their ways, each looking back one last time, only to see the retreating back of the other. Hermione still had that giddy smile on her face as she entered the dormitories. Lavender noticed, and she sat on Hermione's bed, asking.  
  
" What's up with that smile on your face, Hermione?" she grinned. Hermione laughed, as she changed into her pajamas.  
  
" I don't think it's the right time to tell you, Lavender," she said, as she out away her clothes. Lavender frowned at her friend. But then she sighed, and shrugged.  
  
" Fine, but you know I always find out, one way or another, right?" Hermione smiled at her friend.  
  
" How could I forget?" And with that she pushed her friend away, so she could get to bed. Hermione smiled as she snuggled in her warm sheets. She couldn't wait to see Draco tomorrow. She closed her eyes, and she drifted off; the best sleep she's had in months.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione got up; a smile dawned on her face as she realized her agenda for today. This was the last day of the weekend before they had school again.. And she decided to make the best of it. She went to the bathroom and bathed, got dressed in a light pink shirt and black skirt, and headed down for breakfast. She ate, but hardly anything, since her stomach was still doing those blasted flips, and she couldn't get any food down, without fearing of throwing it back up again. Draco had this affect on her, and it was driving her mad. Ron was cracking jokes about Snape again, and Harry was just laughing along, not joining in, though. But she noticed Harry's eyes on her, constantly. It bothered her, but not too much. She knew that he was worried about her, and she couldn't blame him. She had to admit she was acting quite odd, lately, not to mention she had been feeling odd. She let her eyes travel to the Slytherin table, and they met Draco's again. She laughed; was he always watching her? He grinned at her, and she saw that twinkle again. She had never seen him like this before; just yesterday and today. He looked happy, very happy. Even satisfied, content. It made her happy to know that she made him happy, that was a major change, considering how he had been the years before. Finally, she finished up and breakfast, told Harry and Ron she would be in the library, studying (she felt bad about lying to them, she really did, but she really wanted to be with Draco. And knowing if she had told the truth, or even mentioning that Draco would be with her, even a mile near her, they wouldn't let her go. Without their supervision. She was tired of being treated like a child, like she was so fragile. She could take care of herself.) She walked out of the Great Hall; Draco had left when she was busy explaining herself to Harry and Ron.  
  
She walked out into the open grounds, and she felt a breeze fly past her, feeling it comb through her hair. She felt that same grin come back as she came closer and closer, she saw a figure standing, leaning against the trunk of the tree, watching her. As she came closer and closer, she recognized those silver eyes, and that famous smirk. He looked really good; dead sexy, she even thought. He was wearing a fit black shirt, that showed his muscles formed from quidditch, and dark pants. His dark outfit made him seem whiter, like a ghost, even. But she couldn't help but think that he looked better this way, without his robes covering him. Hermione had never been interested in a guy for his appearance, or even thought about it. But with Draco.. Draco seemed to have everything, so she thought. She came closer, until they were only an inch apart.  
  
" Hi," she smiled, her arms folded against her chest. " Hi," he said, his eyes glittering, his mouth curved into a handsome smile. Suddenly she stepped towards him, covering the space between them, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Their bodies pressed together, and she wrapped her hands on the nape of his neck. He grinned down at her, and she smiled back at him.  
  
" I couldn't stop smiling since yesterday," he said to her, lightly laughing. She could almost feel her heart melting at his ringing but pleasant laughter. "You're not the only one," she said to him. " I think this bloody smile's going to be plastered on my face until next month." He smiled and leaned down, so that his lips were touching hers. " Next year," he said against her lips, and then kissed her. Hermione smiled and kissed him back, leaning against him, pressing his back against the tree's trunk. He kissed her passionately; there was no doubt he had wanted to feel her lips against his again, ever since they parted yesterday. He missed her so much in so little time that he thought it was almost ridiculous. But now he understood what Todd had meant, why he looked at her with such adoring and love filled eyes. When you were in love, that was all you could do. Draco pressed her against him more closely, sending electricity to surge through his veins, and in his mind all his thoughts were fuzzy. All he could do was concentrate at the beautiful girl that was in his arms. Draco deepened the kiss, and Hermione felt like her mind was all in a rush, a frenzy. Her fingers were buzzing, sparks and flashes crackling throughout her body. It was almost amazing that Draco had this effect on her. Finally they ended the kiss, both out of breath. But Hermione leaned her head against her shoulder, and Draco propped his chin on her head, closing his eyes. A breeze passed, and Draco felt the wind ruffle his silk like hair. It had been at least twenty-four hours since he had confessed his love for her, and she had confirmed her feelings for him too; of course, not with words, but by the way she had responded to his kiss. And the look in her eyes, as he had pulled back. She didn't need to tell him she was in love with him; he wasn't dense. So, it had been almost a day, and Draco still couldn't believe he was here, with Hermione Granger. The beautiful Gryffindor girl he had fallen in love with.  
  
Hermione sat down on the emerald grass, Draco's arms around her. Draco had his back against the tree, and he just couldn't believe how light Hermione was. The scent of her invaded his nose, and he could almost feel himself get lightheaded; in a good way, of course. Everything about her had this strange effect on him, her laugh, her voice, the way she smelled. Hermione laid her hands on Draco's, which were on her stomach, holding her close. The thought of telling her two best friends still brought weight to her heart, bringing it down. She stared out at the sky; the clouds were white swirls, and the sun wasn't nearly as bright. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"When-" she stopped, taking the time to carefully choose her words.  
  
" What is it?" he asked her.  
  
" I just can't figure out.. How I'm supposed to tell Harry and Ron," she said, worry in her voice. Hermione felt Draco sigh.  
  
" Potter and Weasley. Can't we just NOT tell them?" he asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Though he would do anything for Hermione, he knew it was impossible to be on 'friendly' terms or even 'okay' terms with Potter and Weasley. But he knew that they meant a lot to her, and.. Well, he just didn't know. Even thinking about those two boys made him feel. Well, irritated and annoyed. And especially now that he had seen Potter getting too close to Hermione.. He couldn't help but feel angry and maybe a little jealous towards that.. Potter was really close to her, and it bugged him. But now as he realized that, maybe he had always been jealous of Hermione's and Harry's close friendship.. Maybe that was why he had always bugged them about it. Although, not long before he had fallen for Hermione, he had teased Potter about her, and their 'relationship' and Draco could almost swear that there was a blush spreading through his cheeks. This bugged Draco even more.  
  
" Draco, we have to tell them. Well, me, anyway. I don't think they're going to hesitate before they beat you to bloody pulp if you come up and tell them that you're with me," she said.  
  
" Well, that's comforting," he drawled. Hermione sighed.  
  
" If only.. I know they won't understand. They never have, even with Krum. Ron and Harry are too over protective whenever I'm in a relationship, even when I only cheer them on when they go after a girl. Like Harry when he liked Cho Chang."  
  
Draco's eyebrow rose. " Potter liked that seeker girl? Now that was unexpected," he said. " Oh, and with Krum, never liked him either. Seemed like a blasted airhead to me, with his wealth and all.. Never expected you to fall for the type."  
  
Hermione felt a smile tug on her lips. " It was just a little school girl crush. But do I hear a little jealousy in your voice, Draco Malfoy?" she turned and looked at Draco, grinning. Draco smiled. " A little? No. Try gallons." Hermione laughed, and Draco pulled her in for another kiss. Draco ran his hands through her silky hair; something he had always wanted to do. The sky became a lazy yellow, and Hermione pulled back, her hair messy and her lips swollen. She laughed, trying to imagaine how ridiculous she looked. Draco couldn't help but laugh either; but not at her. It just amazed him that he couldn't even last a whole hour without wanting to kiss her.  
  
Hemione walked towards Hogwarts, he hand in Draco's.  
  
" We can't.. Do anything in public, not until I tell them," she said. Draco stayed silent, but nodded.  
  
" I don't want to get killed before having a first date with you, do I now?" Hermione smiled. " Of course you don't. Especially when you're going to be going out with such a fun and exicitint person as me." Draco smiled, faintly.  
  
Hermione stayed silent for a few moments. " Draco.. What about you? I mean.. I understand if you just want to see each other in secret, you know, not wanting anybody else to know." Draco heard the sadness in her voice. He squeezed her hand. He looked at her, and she was looking down at her feet. He stopped, and tilted her chin up with his hand, raising her gaze to his. " I don't care what anyone thinks about us, or what they say. I don't care, let them say what they want to say. As long as I'm with you." Hermione smiled, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight. But then she looked down, and Draco dropped his hand drop by his side again.  
  
" I'll tell Harry and Ron today. Tonight."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ahh! What will Ron say? What will Harry say? I'll keep you in suspense.. but, will Harry beat the pulp out of Draco.. and, what ever happened to Nickolas, The bloody bastard!? Next chapter coming soon.. I want to say thank you to my faithful reviewers. Thank you! You make me happy!  
  
-tearsofher 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Confession and the Rea...

Silver Eyes (restless sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: hermione..no.. Draco.. no.. Darn it! I don't own any of them!! Haha.. but theres still Nickolas.. (frown.) go away, nickolas! But on the bright side, I own the plot, too. But that's just about it. Nickolas-that prick, and the plot.  
  
Chapter Ten: The Confession and the Reactions  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hermione felt really nervous at dinner; it was hard getting the food down her throat. She couldn't help but glance nervously at Harry and Ron, but both seemed to not notice her odd behavior. She said she'd tell them tonight, but yet, every single minute that passed, it seemed harder and harder to do.. She didn't want to see the betrayal she would see in Harry's eyes, or the shock and anger in Ron's. She could almost hear the silence that would fill the room right after she would have confessed, each of them staring at her, refusing to believe. But was it really that hard to believe? What was so big that they couldn't bear her being with Draco? They didn't even have to speak to him, for goodness sakes! Actually, them not speaking to each other was probably a good thing.. That would delay the bloodshed and war to happen later. But hey, at least it was delayed. Finally deciding she couldn't eat anymore, she put down her silverware and just stared down at her plate. She didn't want to look up and see Draco's silver eyes; that encouraged her, yes, but the moment his gaze parted from hers, she would feel the whole crashing and sinking feeling again. So she avoided looking up; she had to get through tonight. At least through dinner. But then Harry noticed Hermione staring down, sadness and nervousness in her gaze. He leaned towards her, so that only she could hear him.  
  
" Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked, looking at her, watching very closely. He knew she wasn't telling them anything still, but he somehow got the feeling that he didn't want to. Something told him that when he did find out, he wouldn't like it one bit. Hermione looked up at him, trying to smile, but it never showed. Worry creased her eyebrows, and Harry couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking, feeling. She looked scared, even.  
  
" I'm fine, Harry," she said, but there wasn't that useful reassurance that he had always heard in her voice. Or that twinkle in her eyes that comforted him; knowing she was confident and she was being honest. Harry had known Hermione for way too long and way too well to believe her. He looked at her, concern in his emerald eyes.  
  
" You can tell us, Hermione," he whispered to her, and she just looked at him, her brown eyes almost melting his insides. She looked sad, solemn. But she didn't speak, and Harry, realizing she wasn't going to tell him, turned away, hurt and pained.  
  
" That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered to herself. She really didn't want to hurt Harry, or Ron. She loved them both very very much, and they had always been there for her. But she really didn't know if there even was a way to tell them without hurting them, or making them angry towards her, or Draco. She wished they could all just get along, not even get along, just on decent terms, or to the case where they ignored each other. That would be much better.  
  
But, if she didn't tell them, she would be risking their friendship, and perhaps, Draco's life.  
  
But if she did tell them, she was still risking their friendship, and maybe perhaps, Draco's life also.  
  
So either way, she would lose something. And that was what she was afraid of. Something good had suddenly happened to her; why did life have to punish her for it?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She had told Harry and Ron she wanted to speak to them in the common room when everyone was asleep, which was, right about now. Twelve fifteen AM. She sat down in one of the crimson armchairs, wringing her hands, nervous but seeping with determination. She had to dot his tonight; she would never be able to rest if she didn't. Suddenly she heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs, and she turned around. She saw Harry and Ron, approaching her. She tried to swallow that lump in her throat, but it was as if all the moisture in her mouth had dried out. They stood in front of her; curiosity and worry glimmering in their eyes.  
  
" Sit down," she croaked, and stood up. " I think I'm the one who should be standing up." Harry and Ron nodded slowly, as they sat next to each other, facing Hermione.  
  
" So, whats up, Hermione?" Ron asked slowly, quietly. Hermione looked at both of them, so nervous it was mind racking. Finally, she took a deep breath, and gathered up all her courage to speak.  
  
" Its about.. Dra-Malfoy." Harry looked at her, catching her mistake. She quickly turned to Ron, who didn't seem to hear it. " What about the little creep? He hasn't done anything to you, has he? If he has, I swear- "  
  
"No! Ron!" she whispered. She calmed down. " He hasn't done anything at all, nothing at all. In fact, it's something I've done, not him. Well, except return the same affection towards me," she said carefully. Harry looked at her, not quite sure where this was going, but he was scared at where he thought it was going to go. He felt his hands clenching into fists. " What, what are you going on about, Hermione?" Ron asked, suspicious.  
  
" I-I," she stammered. " I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Ron rose, mouth open.  
  
" What?!" he said, shocked and disbelief in his eyes. Harry looked at her; he had felt like she had literally taken a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Suddenly, he felt his anger boil, and his green eyes flashed.  
  
" When were you going to tell us, Hermione?" Harry asked, enraged. " When you eloped and got married?!"  
  
" I- We, just found out yesterday!" she said to her friends.  
  
" He's got to have tricked you, put a spell on you or some sort. I'll kill him, the bloody-"  
  
" No! Ron!" she yelled, frustrated. " I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me," she said, calmly, not wanting to cause anymore shouts. Harry looked at her, anger darkening his once lively emerald eyes.  
  
" I don't believe you," he said, his voice hard and strained. Hermione looked at him, pleading. " It's true," she whispered. " I know you hate him, and I understand, I do. I really do. But, I can't let that affect what we feel for each other."  
  
" No, I don't think you understand, Hermione!" Harry yelled. " Don't you remember? All those years of tormenting us, calling you a mudblood.. He wished that Tom Riddle would kill you when the chamber of Secrets was open!"  
  
Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. " I know, Harry, but he's changed! He really has!"  
  
" No! You don't know!-" "Calm down, mate," Ron put a hand on his shoulder. But Harry jerked away. " Don't tell me to calm down, Ron!" Hermione felt her tears slide down her cheeks. She knew they were going to act like this.. She knew this would hurt them.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, green eyes flashing. " Just how the hell did you fall in love with a boy like Malfoy, huh, Hermione?! Tell me what's so 'special' about the little bastard!!" At his words, Hermione rose her hand and slapped him, still crying. But there was anger in the mixture of emotions now. There was silence, as Ron was gaping at her, and Harry's eyes weren't visible because of the shadow. But then Harry turned to her, a red handprint on his face. She saw anger in his face, pain and hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Harry," she sobbed. But Harry didn't listen to her, as he just stormed past her and up to the boys dormitories. Hermione lay there, sobbing, Ron staring at the boy's dormitories door, shocked. Had he known this was to happen, he wouldn't have come down to meet her at all. The red haired boy turned his gaze to Hermione, her crumpled form on the floor, sobs coming from her petite body. He felt his features soften, as he knelt down and put his arms around her. He hadn't seen her like this before; so destroyed, so sad. Of course, he wanted to be angry with her, and he was, somewhere deep inside. But he couldn't be angry with her now; she needed him. She needed somebody, and Harry.. Was out of her reach. He knew Harry meant a lot to her; he noticed how close they had gotten, much closer than himself and Hermione were. But also, he noticed that look in Harry's eyes when she was around, or how his voice became somehow.. Softer, more caring when she was involved. Harry had never told Ron, of course, if he had any feelings for the young girl, but Ron might as well as known. So he understood why Harry had taken it much worse, more stronger than Ron had, or the old Harry would have. Especially to a guy like Malfoy, man.. Harry must be bloody angry. Ron stroked her hair, as he thought about what Hermione saw in Malfoy, especially Malfoy. Ron knew Hermione was a good person, probably a better person than anyone else at Hogwarts, but he just couldn't understand her sometimes. How could she something good in Malfoy, let alone let herself fall in love with him? And she had said malfoy was in love with her too, was that even possible? Maybe it was a trick to get back at Harry; the thought infuriated him. But he had to admit, if that was really his plan, it worked. It worked bloody well.  
  
Suddenly he realized that Hermione was silent. He pulled back, and he saw her tear streaked face. She looked tired, sad.. There were so many emotions in her eyes that he couldn't even recognize them all. " You'd better get to bed, Hermione," he said to her, softly. She nodded, staying silent. But as she got up, she gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Ron," she said to him, and then pulled away to go to the dormitories. Ron stood there in the empty, dark room for a while. He was staring out into the shadows, wondering how this had happened. Wondering what hermione saw in Malfoy, wondering how she had fallen in love with a creep like him. Wondering how Harry was feeling, how bad his heart was throbbing. But most of all, wondering what he had gotten himself into, and if their friendship would be mended soon. But as he made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, he realized he couldn't answer that question; he honestly didn't know. But he prayed that a few months from now, everything would be the same again. Things didn't even have to exactly the same; just that they were all talking. But he really wasn't sure, as much as he tried reassuring himself that everything will be just fine. Just fine.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Ahh.. didn't like that chapter.. but, does harry really have feelings for hermione? Do we have a love triangle here? Heeheehee.. I love love triangles.. I'm starting a new fanfic, wonderwall, and, surprise surprise, it's a love triangle! But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fic, it just might take me longer to update.. so do not worry..  
  
-tearsofher 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Breaking Down

Silver Eyes (Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: ahh.. do I always have to do this.. okay, then, since it is part of the rules, is it not? Alright.. Don't own hermione or draco, not harry or ron either.. only blasted Nickolas and the plot.. so on with the story..  
  
Chapter Eleven: Breaking Down  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hermione walked lazily to the Great Hall. Oh, her life was going just fantastic.. Her best friend(s) weren't talking to her, and she was sure everyone else would give her a hard time about her and Draco once everyone found out. It was so hard, and she knew it would get even harder once the news would spread through the school. The Slytherins would be bugging her, throwing an insult every chance they could, maybe even the Gryffindors. And without Harry or Ron. Well, at least she had Draco. Yeah, at least she had Draco. He was all she needed. Right? The Great Hall's doors came into view and she thought about Draco, and how everything was going with him. Had he told anyone? Probably not; she was pretty sure he wasn't that close to anyone in slytherin to let them know. But then, of course, maybe he was. Hermione entered the Great Hall, and she walked towards the Gryffindor table. She noticed that her regular seat be Harry and Ron was taken by Dean, so she searched for another seat at the table. Ron had looked and caught her gaze. His blue eyes told her he was sorry, before Harry nudged him. Hermione looked down, afraid she might let the tears slip out.  
  
She sat down next to Neville, across from Lavender and Ginny. Neville just gave her a sympathetic look, then turned away. Did he know? She shook her head; probably not. Lavender gave her a worried look, as did Ginny.  
  
" What's wrong?" she asked her, putting down her glass. Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it again. She had to tell someone, someone who wouldn't walk away from her and act like she had just betrayed them. Surely Lavender wouldn't do that. Hermione picked at her food.  
  
" I'll tell you later," she said to her, quietly. Lavender nodded, concern in her eyes. Lavender didn't know what was going on with Hermione; at first she barely slept, then she was perfectly fine, and now.. She looked so pale and solemn. Lavender wanted Hermione to just tell her; maybe she could help her. Hermione trusted her, right? Lavender looked over the table to Harry and Ron; Harry was quiet, and he.. He seemed different. He was wearing the same look Hermione was wearing, while Ron just looked at his friend with concern. She looked back at Hermione, and she knew that something had happened between her, Harry and Ron. They had been best friends since first year, and it disturbed her to see them like this. Hermione wasn't sitting with them, like she usually did. Lavender wasn't a genius, but she could definitely tell something was up when it was this obvious.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table again, for about the tenth time since Hermione had come in. She had refused to let her gaze roam over to the Slytherin table, like she usually did. Draco was awfully worried about her; she was awfully pale, she looked like she had barely slept, and her eyes were dull and dark. She looked like a porcelain doll; no emotion, no warmth. He wanted to go over there and tell her to tell him what was wrong, but that would just be unreasonable. He looked over at Potter, remembering what she had told him the day before. Potter had the same look Hermione was wearing, and seemed quiet. Draco guessed Hermione had told them, and Potter didn't seem too happy about it. Draco found himself glaring at the black haired boy. Just then, as if Harry sensed Draco's glare, he looked up, and his eyes fell immediately on Draco. Harry felt anger erupt in him, and he glared knives at him.  
  
Harry hated him, hated him to the depths of hell. His green eyes flashed, as Draco's silver eyes got dark with anger. 'Malfoy didn't deserve Hermione,' he thought. He thought nobody deserved Hermione; she was too good, too perfect. How could she have fallen for a bloody prick like Malfoy? How could she? Didn't she remember all those years, when Malfoy had tormented them, called her fowl names. And Harry stood up for her! Didn't their friend mean something to her? Was she really willing to throw away what they had for all these years, for a bastard like Malfoy?! Harry found his fist clenching, his nails digging into his flesh, gritting his teeth.  
  
He had to get Hermione back, he had to. He couldn't let Malfoy have her, no. Not while he still had a single breath in his body.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Transfiguration was horrible, and now Potions was going to be even worse, Hermione thought as she made her way to the class. At least, she would be able to be with Draco, that is, if Snape didn't have anymore tricks up his sleeve. Hermione entered the classroom, catching Harry's eye as she passed. She felt it hard to swallow, as his emerald eyes burned into hers, the rage seemed to be clawing at her skin. Harry looked away, immediately, but she could still see his eyes flashing. Hermione thought she was on the verge of tears again, as she sat down at hers and Draco's table. She looked at her hands; they were small, pale. They seemed cold, somehow. She had never felt this pain, as if a rock was being shoved down her throat. Their friendship had never had this problem, never. But couldn't they just see how happy she was with draco? Couldn't they see she felt satisfied, content, when she was with him? Couldn't they just see.. She felt tears well up in her eyes.. If they could just see.. If only Harry would let her be happy, for once. Really really happy, she meant. Sure she was happy with Ron and him, but there were times she felt lonely, especially when she saw those couples at those dances, on muggle TVs. Surely Harry could relate. She was sure anybody could, especially at her age. She had never had what Harry had with Cho, she had never been on a date, never felt those butterflies in her stomach like what she felt when she was with Draco. Never had a first kiss, never had those stolen glances, never felt that warmth spread through her body, fingers, like everytime Draco touched her. She had never had a felt this way about anyone, ever. Couldn't Harry just let her be, just let her be with Draco for just this once. Let her feel what she's been left out of for years, let her be like those girls on muggle TV, who had stars in their eyes and were giddy.  
  
Couldn't they just be happy for her? Just this once?  
  
Just then she heard footsteps, and she looked up, a tear sliding down her cheek. It was Draco. His eyes were on her; his stormy silver eyes boring into hers, filling her with a white light that seemed to heal her soul, mend her broken heart, that pain the world had bestowed upon her. She looked down as he took a seat next to her, and wiped away her slipped tear. She could feel his gaze still on her, and she turned to face him, a sad look on her face, as if she was about to cry. And she couldn't help it; that rock seemed to be stuck in her throat, preventing her to swallow. She felt like she was breaking down, as if someone took a hammer and was hammering down her heart, leaving it in ruins. But she felt, as Draco tilted her chin up to guide her gaze to his, she felt as if even his gaze couldn't even fix her now.  
  
Not caring if there were other students in the room, he caressed her cheek, as another tear slid down. This time he caught it, and wiped it away. Everyone was watching, surprised, shocked. They were too speechless to say anything, a matter of fact. Harry, Lavender, Ron and Neville looked at them; shocked. But Harry felt that anger erupt again; Malfoy couldn't touch her. He didn't deserve to touch her. But at the same time, he felt sadness cloud over him. Harry had never done that; wipe away her tears when she was crying. He had never seen her cry, a fact. He felt a lump form in his throat; when he had caught her gaze, he had never seen her so sad, so broken. So hurt, and even, betrayed. Harry looked away, not wanting to see anymore of the couple. Ron looked at his best friend; there was anger, yes. But now he saw what harry felt behind that haze; hurt, pain. Ron could see it in his eyes; he knew his friend wished that he was the one to be there with Hermione, the one to be wiping away her tears. The one to help her up, when her world had come down on her and left it in ruins. But Ron couldn't find any words to comfort his friend; Harry must've known Hermione was to be taken. Harry should've known another boy would take her heart. Harry should've known, he should've known Hermione wasn't going to sit there forever, waiting for him to confess his true feelings. Harry was too slow, and Ron even thought, his pride got the best of him. Harry should've told her, and maybe, he would be the one with her, holding her. He was sure Harry was feeling regret; along with the sea of mixed emotions he seemed to be swimming in. He couldn't be sure how much it hurt, to see the girl you loved be with someone else. To hear the girl you loved say she was in love with someone else. He could only guess, and even that wasn't close enough.  
  
Lavender stared at the couple; she thought it was so sweet, so rebellious. A gryffindor and a Slytherin. She could help but feel a sincere smile on her face. She saw how Draco looked at her, with such adoring eyes. She had seen him, many times, from across the Gryffindor table. She had the hints, of course, but didn't tell anyone. She was sure more than enough people would be outraged, considering the rivalry against the two houses. But now, even with so little people in the room, everyone would know by lunchtime. She raised her eyebrow; didn't they care that everyone would know? Won't they want to keep it in secret, until they were ready? But then realization dawned in her. They were ready. She knew Draco loved Hermione much more than to care about what his housemates, or his peers thought. And Hermione.. Hermione was having it much harder than Draco. Hemione had her friends, whom she cared about more than life itself. Lavender was sure Hermione was feeling torn, by the two, three, actually. The three people she loved.  
  
Just then Hermione abruptly turned away, leaving Draco in shock. She wiped away her tears, hastily, and gave him a look. Draco felt his heart sink, at the emotion in her eyes; hurt, pain, sadness. Maybe even more hurt and pain than he had caused her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, as more students came in grumbling about a certain professor. He nodded at her.  
  
" Meet me in the library, after dinner," he said to her, but quietly, so that nobody heard. She nodded, put her hand on his and gave it a squeeze. She looked so sad, so broken, Draco gave her a concerned look. She pulled back her hand and turned her attention to Snape, as he walked into the classroom. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Trouble

Silver Eyes (Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: don't own characters, only nickolas and the plot.. on with the story!!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Trouble  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Lavender was right. The whole Great Hall was buzzing with the news of the couple.. Most were confused, some refused to believe it.. Some were ecstatic, some were angry. The Slytherins were angry; Draco was ruining their reputation. No Slytherin, no matter how rich or cruel, should ever fall in love with a mudblood. Draco Malfoy was no exception. Nickolas was sitting at the Slytherin table, smirking like a madman. This was the start of the once popular and feared Slytherin's fall. He just didn't know it; Malfoy didn't know that the mudblood was ruining him. Surely the Slytherins would give him trouble; they wouldn't back down. They might even do something to the mudblood.. Nickolas smirked. Draco Malfoy was their king. At least he used to be. They wouldn't let some filthy mudblood drag him down, soften him, soil his best robes. If anything, the Slytherins were persistent, and Nickolas wouldn't be surprised if the mudblood was crying by the end of the week. If Malfoy was the same fearless, stuck up prick that he was years ago, he would only be playing the girl. He would make her fall in love with him, play along for a while, then break her heart and dump her along the filthy sidestreets.. Where she belonged.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall, and everyone turned to stare at her. She looked around, uneasy and nervous. She should've known, after what Draco had done in Potions. Not that she blamed him, it was just that.. Well, it slipped her mind, all she could do was think about Harry and Ron.. And how.. Unhappy she seemed to be. How unhappy she was. It hadn't even been more than 24 hours, and she was already starting to miss them. She felt as if something was missing, as if someone had just stolen it from her. She started walking towards the Gryffindor table, and she was relieved to see that Lavender had saved her a seat. She heard whispers and murmurs.. And she had to fight the urge not to just turn and run to the dormitories. The whispers seemed to be getting louder, in her ears, and she tried to block it all out. She wanted to close her eyes, take a deep breath, and reassure herself that she would be okay, everything was going to be okay. She wasn't weak; she would stand, against whatever anyone said about her, and Draco.  
  
"Mudblood!" A loud voice rang through her ears, shattering all her focus, all her reassurance and courage. She froze, and she felt that same stone being shoved down her throat again. 'Breathe, breathe,' she told herself. But she found it was hard to, she could even swallow. She couldn't even look up, meet anyone's gaze, couldn't even move. She knew if she did, it would only make her feel worse. Finally she looked up, and saw that everyone was back to their own business, but some were still watching her, from the corner of their eye. She felt thousands of pairs of eyes on her, trying to break through her, trying to break her down, trying to look through her. She took a deep breath, and started walking again. She felt their eyes follow her, as she walked slowly to where Lavender had saved her a seat. Finally, she made it, and sat down. She looked at her plate, food suddenly appeared. Her stomach was growling, but she didn't want to eat. She didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to go to the dormitories, and cry. Alone, all she wanted to be was alone. She would talk to Draco later, but she just wanted to be alone now. She felt a slight pressure on her shoulder, and she looked up; Lavender was smiling apologetically at her. Hermione knew Lavender cared about her; she was probably the only friend she had left, besides Draco.  
  
"Don't mind them, Hermione," she said to Hermione. Hermione tried to smile, but failed. She found there was nothing to smile about, not now, anyway. Hermione just nodded, and then turned away. She felt her eyes well up, but she willed herself not to cry. She wasn't going to cry. No, she wasn't. Not in front of everyone; she would just be telling them that they had gotten to her. And that they were one more step towards winning; breaking her down. She ate, but barely. She was hungry, and her stomach was growling for more food. But she had no motivation, how could one will themselves to do anything when they felt.. Nothing? No reason to, and even one reason, it didn't seem good enough. She wasn't good enough. Maybe that was it.. They didn't want her to be with Draco because.. She wasn't good enough. But then, she wasn't good enough for anyone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco got out of the classroom; Snape had news about his father. Draco pretended to care, but just barely. He didn't care if his father rotted to death in there; he probably better off that way. Just a pile of decayed waste. Draco shook his head, muttering. In about five minutes lunch would be over; Snape could really blab on and on about something when it concerned one of his 'Slytherin' students. Especially Draco. Draco neared the Great Hall, when he heard footsteps behind him. It was coming at a rapid speed. Draco whirled around, and there was Potter, glaring at him. Draco gave him a look, then started walking again. But then Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. Draco jerked away from him, and glared knives at him. He wasn't in the mood for this. He needed to catch Hermione before she left the Great Hall.  
  
"What could you possibly want at this time of day, Potter?" he snapped. Harry stepped closer, his green eyes flashing.  
  
"I want you to stay away from Hermione," he snarled. Draco stared at him, incrediously.  
  
"Well, Potter, I never thought you'd ask!" he said sarcastically. He turned to walk away, but Harry ran in front of him and blocked him. Draco was getting awfully annoyed and irritated. Who did Potter think he was?  
  
"I'm warning you, Malfoy. Stay away from her," he said lowly.  
  
Draco glared at him. " Well, that's kind of hard, isn't it Potter? Considering she's my girlfriend!" he snapped. He tried to step through him, but Harry blocked him once again. " Get out of my way, Potter!" He yelled, his silver eyes now stormy, like the clouds before a terrible storm.  
  
"No, I won't. You don't deserve her!" he suddenly yelled.  
  
" And what, you do?!" Draco yelled, furious. Just who the hell did Potter think he was to tell him he didn't deserve her?! Just then Harry grabbed the front of his robes and pushed him against the wall. " How'd you do it?" Harry snarled.  
  
"Do what," Draco growled. He wasn't so happy about Harry getting his dirty hands on his robes.  
  
" You pay her to be your whore, Malfoy?"  
  
"You son of a-" Draco punched Harry, hard. Harry stumbled back, but Draco lunged at him again. He was furious; he wanted to kill him. Harry punched Draco in the gut, and Draco keeled forward, but then he pushed Harry, and Harry backed into the wall. Draco came at Harry again, and kneed him in the stomach. Harry groaned; he was in pain. But there was no way he was going to let Malfoy win. Never. Just then the Great Hall's doors opened, and students piled out. But the fighting boys were shouting, grunting, and the people hurried over. A great crowd gathered around them, cheering them on. Draco couldn't hear or see them; he was blinded by his rage. Harry was also oblivious to the crowd, also.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Neville ran to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Lavender was sitting. Hermione looked up at Neville; he was panting, hard, gasping in air.  
  
" Hermione!" he managed to say. " You've got to see this!" he said.  
  
"What is it, Neville?" she asked, worry in her eyes.  
  
"It's.. Harry, Malfoy.. Fight.." That was he needed to say. Hermione bolted up, finding an astounding amount of energy in her that wasn't there before. She ran out the hall, and through the crowd. She was breathing hard, and everything seemed to be in slow motion.. She had to push against everyone, to get through. Finally she stumbled to the front, and she couldn't breathe. Harry and Draco were fighting, with their fists. Each were bloodied up; their robes were ripped off, their collared shirts stained with blood.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered to herself. Her heart was beating furiously, hard. She tried to breathe, but it came out in ragged breaths. She wanted to run, run to Draco, and tell them to stop. But she couldn't move. She couldn't move an inch.  
  
"You don't deserve her!" Harry yelled, tackling Draco. Draco pushed him back, making him stumble to the floor.  
  
"You're just mad because you were too late!" Just then Harry lunged at him, grabbing his tie, and punched him. Draco staggered back, and he saw swirls and he felt like everything was moving too fast. His vision wasn't repairing fast enough, as Harry ran towards him, his fist aiming.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She had to do something. "Draco!" she cried out, and ran towards him. But, she didn't realize, as she shielded Draco, Harry's fist struck her, on the face. She screamed, and fell to the floor. Everyone gasped, and was silent. Draco's vision finally constructed itself, and he saw.. He stared at her in horror. Hermione was on the floor, her hand to her cheek. Harry was gaping, as if terrified, realizing what he had just done. Hermioen lay on the cold floor, her hand to her burning cheek. It felt like acid was pouring down on it, eating away at her skin. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes; the pain was unbearable. And Harry and Draco.. It was just too much. Draco immediately fell by her side, holding her, no matter how much his body ached, and the intense pounding in his head. He felt her body shaking violently, as there was silence. Draco held her tightly; finally, he looked up at Harry. Harry was as pale as a ghost, terrified at what he had done. Draco glared at him, feeling his hate and anger cut through his veins, through his body, it seeped deeper, and deeper. How much draco wanted to go over there and kill him right about now.  
  
" Potter, you fool," he whispered to him, harshly. But his voice quivered, as if scared, for the woman in his arms.  
  
Harry winced, as he felt what seemed like spears raining down on him. What had he done? He looked at Hermione, her crumpled body, sobbing in Draco's arms. He felt tears well up in his eyes; what had he done? What had he freaking done? He had hurt her, he had struck her on the face. He was so blind, so angry, that he hadn't seen her run to Malfoy, and shield him. He felt his heart buckling, cracking, underneath his sadness, his anger, his hate. His love for her, his regrets. Finally he let a tear slip; Harry couldn't believe he was crying. But he couldn't help it; he had just hurt the girl he loved more than anything. Emotionally and physically. How he hated himself.  
  
There were more footsteps, and then there was a gasp. A cloaked, tall elderly woman came through the crowd, looking at Harry, then Draco and Hermione, who were on the floor. She saw the blood trickling down their faces, and the expressions on their faces.  
  
"Potter, Malfoy, Ms. Ganger, the three of you go to the infirmary, right this second, " she said sternly. Harry nodded, solemnly, and went, alone. Draco stood up, Hermione still in his arms. The professor saw that the girl was sobbing, and it seemed as if a bruise was forming on her face. Minerva gasped; she had gotten struck? But they were silent, as they saw the figures disappear down the corridor. Snape barked at the students, to go back to their dormitories, and that they'll be called if they needed them.  
  
Minerva stared after the three students; what had happened? She had never seen anything like this, not even from Potter and Malfoy. Never. What had triggered this sudden thing? And what about Ms. Granger, what had happened with her? She knew it was of a personal business, but she felt, it would be better to know to figure out what was the cause of the fight. Or maybe.. Maybe she didn't need to. The three of them were involved, for sure. Surely it would be better to just punish the three, instead of trying to dig through their personal business?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ahhh!! Bad bad bad harry!! You guys must hate him, don't you.. (smirks evilly).. don't worry, things will get better.. hopefully.. I'll try to update soon.  
  
-tearsofher 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Consequences

Silver Eyes (restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: don't own hermione or draco or harry.. just the plot, and of course, nickolas gottery. That bad, baaad boy..  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Consequences  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hermione lay still, Draco holding her hand, as Madame Pomphrey applied some clear remedy to her cheek. Draco looked at her bruise; it was purple, swollen. He could tell Hermione was in pain, the medication seemed like it stung. Draco still couldn't believe.. Potter had hit her. He had hit her. He had caused this damage to Hermione.. Draco felt his anger boil. Hermione was looking down at her feet, her bottom lip quivering, from the stinging sensation on her cheek. She knew it would be gone in about an hour, as Madame Pomphrey had said, and there wouldn't be a faint trace of it. But she still.. It didn't make her any better at all. She still couldn't get over the fact that Harry had hit her.. Of course, she had gotten in the way, and she shouldn't have. But she had to; they were going to kill each other. She felt the remedy on her skin sink in, somehow, as they tried to repair the discoloration and the pain. She started wringing her hand; how was anything going to be the same with her and Harry now? With this happening.. She just didn't know.  
  
Draco let Madame Pomphrey tend to his wounds, muttering words under her breath. But this time Draco wasn't annoyed or irritated; he kept his eyes on Hermione, who was avoiding his eyes. He knew she was in pain, and that this was probably harder on her than on anyone else. He understood, if she was confused, and didn't feel like talking about it. But Draco got the feeling they would have to talk about it, anyway, the fight.. The professor was sure to ask, if he knew correctly. He obviously didn't want to talk about it either; he was furious at Potter, as it was. He had known that Potter had feelings for her.. What he hadn't known was to happen was that ambush in the hall. He hadn't expected Potter to go ballistic, just angry. Really really really angry. Draco tore his eyes away from Hermione, just for a second. He cast a glance over to the opposite side of the Hospital wing.  
  
Harry was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, staring out into space. His thoughts were all in a frenzy, repeating, in a cycle, and his emotions rushing from his fingers, to the tips of his hair, through his veins. He was angry, sad, but most of all, guilty. He was so so guilty that he was just wishing death to just come and take him right now. He couldn't bear it, he felt like he couldn't live with himself. He had hurt Hermione. In more ways than one. He had hit her. Harry just wanted to scream at himself, bang his head against the wall. Guilt was filling his mouth, tasting fowl and bile, preventing him to swallow or gasp in any air. His lungs felt as if they were to explode, but he endured the pain, still not breathing. He didn't deserve to breathe. He didn't deserve anything.  
  
He didn't deserve Hermione.  
  
He knew it was true, as he hung his head. He had let his jealousy and hate and rage control him, and look at the outcome.. He had lost her. She was never going to speak to him again. She was never going to smile at him, her brown eyes twinkling, shining like the stars in the midnight sky. He was never going to hear her graceful laugh, that melted his heart everytime he heard it. He couldn't take this. It hurt too much, knowing he had struck her, without even knowing until it was already done. He had said those hateful words to her, just because she had fallen in love with someone else other than him. He was a fool. A hateful, disgusting fool. He wasn't ready to let her go. He buried his head in his hands.  
  
But if he wasn't ready now, he was never going to be ready. Harry just didn't know how he could let go of the girl he loved more than anything else.. He wasn't ready to give up. But what was even more painful, was that he was too late. He had waited too long, waited long enough to let another boy capture her heart. Why hadn't he told her? Why had he waited so long? He finally drew in a big gasp of air, as he started coughing again, but he grasped the ends of his hair, feeling those tears coming again. If he had told her, then maybe he would be the one holding her hand.. Telling her everything was going to be fine. But he was too late.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry, Hermione and Draco sat in Professor McGonagall's office, waiting for the woman to come. Hermione was nervous, her hand sweating in Draco's, and he just squeezed her hand. Harry was sitting by the pretty girl, her presence overwhelming, saddening him, making a wave of guilt wash over him. He could almost feel his heart breaking, being crushed under the vast amount of pressure weighing down his heart. Hermione also felt very awkward sitting beside Harry; she was scared, even. Her cheek had gotten better; there was just a faint pink mark. But soon it would be just as before, and there would be no evidence of Harry's blow. But it didn't comfort her; she knew it would always be there, just invisible to everyone else. Every single morning, or night, when she looked in the mirror, and looked at her cheek, she would remember. Remember. Everything. Draco often looked over at her, seeing if she was okay. He just hoped the Professor wasn't going to be too hard on them. He hoped they weren't going to be expelled.. He couldn't bear that. Especially with Hermione here, and.. Nickolas was still running around, free. He couldn't let her be alone; Nickolas could get to her again. And this time, he could do much more damage. So much damage that Draco didn't even want to think about it. He held her hand tighter.  
  
Professor McGonagall sat at her chair, looking over at the three students, each wearing a solemn and nervous expression. She sighed; she was definitely not used to this. Especially Hermione Granger, she hadn't expected her to be in here, or caught in such a dangerous fight.  
  
"Would any of you like to say anything, before I state your consequences?" She asked. None of the students said a word, or even looked up. After a few silent moments, she went on.'  
  
" Do you know how dangerous and serious your foolish fight was? You could've been killed! Or badly hurt, even more badly hurt than any of our medicines or treatments can treat. Do you understand that for the extremely unwise actions you have acted upon, you will have only the reasonable punishment?" The three students nodded. But then, draco spoke.  
  
"Professor, I don't think Hermione should be in here," he said quietly. " All she did was.. Try to block me." Hermione looked at Draco, then at the Professor.  
  
"Yes.. I heard some of the sort," she said, looking at Hermione. " Is it true Ms. Granger?" she asked. Hermione hesitated, before nodding. " Alright then, I have no reason to punish you, but you do understand, Ms. Granger, that that move was foolhardy. And you're lucky to be leaving not badly hurt, for your reckless behavior. Especially," she looked at her, straight in the eye. " For a young woman like you." Hermione nodded. She turned to the two boys.  
  
" As for you tow, Mr.Malfoy, Mr. Potter, be thankful you are not getting expelled." Draco felt a wave of relief wash over him.  
  
" It would be reasonable to ask how the fight was started," she looked at Harry. " But I feel, that it is your own personal business. So I won't, and be thankful for that. Now, you will each be assigned one month's and one week's worth of detention," she said. " Mr. Potter, Professor Hagrid will be assigning your detention. And you, Mr. Malfoy, I will be assigning your detention duties. I shall hope you do not ever follow suit with your wrongful actions, and your detentiosn start next Wednesday. You may leave," she said. Draco stood up, Hermione's hand still in his. They went out first, without a glnce back at Harry. Harry slowly followed, but froze when the Professor spoke again.  
  
" Mr. Potter, to act on such feelings is always tempting, I know. But you must not let it control you; you may end up hurting the person you least want to hurt."  
  
Harry swallowed hard; so she knew. But somehow, he didn't mind, he knew his professor wasn't the kind to go blabbing to other teachers. He nodded, knowing she was right, and went out the door.  
  
Walking down the hallway, Harry thought about her words. They were useless. She had said them too late, and now he couldn't take back any of what he had done, or said.  
  
He walked slowly, lost in his thoughts, and trying to imagine the face of the girl that had always seemed to make him feel better. That the world was alright again, and his life couldn't be any better. But as he saw it in his mind, he felt his heart buckle.  
  
Things would never be the same again. His life, her life. He would always feel the pain whenever he thought of her, remembered her. The pain knowing that he had hurt her, done the thing that was the last thing he wanted to do. He realized that when he had hurt her, he had also hurt himself. More than he could ever imagine.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
aww.. poor harry.. I'll try to update soon.. will hermione confront him, talk to him? What will happen between harry and draco? I'll keep you in suspense..  
  
-tearsofher 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Just for a Moment let...

Silver Eyes (restless sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: once again.. don't own harry, hermione or draco.. just lovely Nickolas Gottery, and course, the plot.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Just for a Moment let's Forget  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hermione woke up the next day, still tired and weary. But she couldn't go back to sleep; thoughts invaded her mind, not giving her the avail to fall into that sweet slumber. She looked at the clock and saw that it was still a few hours until the rest of them woke. She lay still, staring up at the dark ceiling. Yesterday's events were still the buzz around the school, and the memory was still too fresh in her mind, but at the same time, blurry. It was odd, everytime she had tried to envision it, it seemed to be getting more and more unreal. As unreal as a mere memory of a dream. But she knew it was true. Maybe her mind was just acting on what she wanted; she had wished, hard and long, that it wasn't real. But even here, in the wizarding world, wishing had no effect. It was just as useless as it was in the muggle world. Finally, deciding she couldn't stay in the room, just thinking about yesterday, she got up off the bed.  
  
Hermione walked slowly down the corridor, trying to make as little noise as possible. She doubted that anyone was awake yet, but she didn't want to find out for sure. Her hair was still wet, and she smelled like fragrant lavender; she had taken time to take a long bath. But she reached the library doors, and crept in.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco sat at a desk, far in the back of the library. It was crowded and covered by the tall bookshelves of the library, so no one could really see him unless they really wanted to find him. He had woken up; unable to fall back to sleep. So he had come to the library, although he didn't know why. Maybe he was hoping to find Hermione, and just be with her, without the whispers and mumbles of the other students. But he had been here almost for an hour, and there was not a single sound that entered the library. But he just sat there, maybe hoping she'd still come. Which was actually quite ridiculous since she couldn't have known he was at the library, waiting for her. But then he saw a figure lurking about the shelves. He tensed up. Maybe it was her.  
  
Hermione went through the shelves, scanning the books, not even sure what she was looking for. But being here, in the library, always gave her some solace. She stopped, midway through a shelf, and looked to the open area. She had remembered.. When Draco had first uttered his friendly words to her.. This caused Hermione to smile. Rare since yesterday. Then she remembered their private meetings here, where she would come in, then he would come in. She remembered his smiling face when he saw her, it broke free when he was just trying to smirk at her. She remembered him always cracking his rude and sarcastic jokes, but they somehow made her laugh. And when she did, Draco would watch her, laughing along. She looked back at the row of books, and slid her finger along their smooth edges.. Those were.. Fine memories. They made her smile, no matter what she was going through, feeling. She appreciated them. She walked to the edge of the bookshelf, and noticed there was a figure sitting down at the secluded table in the back. She walked closer, trying to see who it was. 'Who else could be here at this time of day?' she asked herself. But then she felt a familiar pair of silver eyes on her, and she knew who it was immediately. She had seen a glance of his silky platinum hair, and she was sure it was Draco. She walked closer, and finally, she appeared to the person. It was Draco.  
  
Draco felt his heart flutter when he saw her. So she had come. Her wavy hair was damp, making it seem darker. Her flawless face was still the same as it was before; there was no single trace of Potter's blow. But her eyes were still the same warm, welcoming and deep eyes he would recognize anywhere. He saw her smile, as she came towards him, and he had a faint smile on his face too. He had really wanted to see her; the sight of her, her presence near him was soothing.  
  
" I didn't think anyone would be here this early," she smiled, when she stopped in front of Draco.  
  
" Me neither," he smiled. " Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head, " No." Just then he stood, giving into his urge. He laid his hand on her chin and leaned in. He kissed her; whole, passionate and deep. Hermione parted her lips, and Draco's tongue entered. His tongue danced with hers, and they continued, as he brought his arms around her waist and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. Hermione was mesmerized by the kiss, and felt like her world was going in swirls; she couldn't see anyone or anything else but Draco. She brought up her hands and wrapped them around the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. Draco could smell the faint but powerful trace of lavender on her skin, and he felt his heart almost melt. He brought up one hand and tangled it into her hair, running it through her tresses. Draco let one of his hands trail up, tracing her spine, then letting it slowly come down again. Hermione was amazed at how soft his lips felt, despite all those cruel words that he had said to her in the past. A cruel person's mouth would be hard and scratchy.. But Draco's lips were soft, moist and.. Heavenly. Hermione groaned against his lips as he brought her even closer, every single part of his body pressed up against hers, his warmth spreading through her. She could feel his toned muscles against her small frame, and it made her feel even warmer. Draco moved forward, her still in his arms, and soon, her back was pressed firmly against the sides of the books. He kissed her more furiously, his hands now at her sides, trailing up then down again, making her shirt slightly ride up.  
  
Hermione felt like she was in a daze, remembering this was how Draco affected him everytime he kissed her. The moment his lips crushed against hers, all she could do was think about him. About the softness of his lips, the sweet taste of his mouth, how silky his hair felt when she ran her hands through them, the scent of him. She had no control of her mind, her body, her actions. She couldn't even think straight; all her thoughts were in a rush, running one way or the other, moving too fast for her to read.  
  
Draco pressed against her even more, his hands roaming. Suddenly he slid his hands inside her shirt, feeling her smooth skin, and he could feel her mouth part even more, gasping. He had never felt this way about a girl before. He had never had this passion, this uncontrollable urge to taste a girl, to feel a girl. Until he met Hermione. She was everything he needed; everything he could possibly ever want. She was smart, beautiful, polite, kind hearted and brave.. Not to mention she tasted so good.  
  
Hermione didn't know how much time had gone by, or if time was going by at all. She was so hypnotized by his kisses, by the feel of his gentle fingers on her bare skin, that she couldn't even possibly care. His touches sent a warm feeling surging through her body, and she couldn't help but want him to press a little bit closer to her. Hermione hadn't kissed any boy before, of course. Not like this. But she was sure draco was one of the best kissers of the wizarding world. He kissed her like.. He really needed her, wanted her. It was intense and passionate, his tongue massaged hers. Just then he trailed his moist lips, addicting kisses down from her mouth, to her neck. Hermione groaned lowly as he sucked on her skin. She felt his moist warm tongue lick her, as if trying to taste her, but then draco's mouth covered it before she could even try to realize what feeling it sent through her. Just then Draco's mouth went down. She felt his hot, sweet trail his mouth left behind on her skin, as he began kissing her collarbone. Hermione felt her knees go weak, but Draco's hands held her firmly. He was obviously very skilled at this. Minutes flew by, and now Draco caught her mouth again. Hermione felt as if a fire had been lit inside her, that had been burned out for such a long time.  
  
Just then they heard the library door open and close, footsteps coming. Draco and Hermione froze, and stared at each other. Each were very flushed, lips swollen from their intense kisses. They both looked towards Madame Pince's desk, and they saw a cloaked woman walk towards it and sit down. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away from the view of the woman. Hermione followed, until they were in the last shelf that was near the door. Draco looked out, and the woman was in the back room, getting something. Draco quickly but quietly ran out the library doors, with Hermione behind him. They didn't stop running until they were in the next corridor over. They rested against the wall, panting but laughing. Just then Draco held her again. Hermione looked into his silver eyes, sparkling happily. He was smiling at her,a nd she felt those butterflies come back again. Hermione smiled at him; his silvery blonde hair was tousled and messy, and his cheeks were flushed with color. He was truly handsome. Hermione started laughing softly, thinking about how she must look. Draco got the hint about why she was laughing, and he ran his hands through her hair again. She quieted down, staring into his eyes. He smiled and leaned in again, just so that their lips were barely touching.  
  
" You're beautiful," he said, before giving her another kiss.  
  
And as Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor dormitories, her hand still in Draco's, she couldn't help but smile. Because as bad as everything was, right now, he made her forget. His kisses, his touch, just him.  
  
He had made her forget, he had made her happy. Even if it was just for a moment.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ okay.. so, sorry I didn't write anything about Harry and whatever in this chapter.. I just caught up in the kissing part.. oh come on!! Don't tell me you didn't! haha.. Next chapter will sure to have Harry in it though, I think. So just hold on, and it will be delivered.  
  
-tearsofher 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Hard Times

Silver Eyes ( Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Hermione or Draco.. How many times do I have to tell you?? awwhh. I just own the ever so wonderful plot and that lovely boy, Nickolas Gottery.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Hard times  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Draco was tired and weary each morning, his eyes drooping, and the feeling of the welcoming lullaby ringing in his ears.. Most breakfasts, he just put his head down, and managed at least a little nap before classes. But of course, after just using his breakfast time as a little naptime, he was quite hungry afterwards. But at least his roaring and empty stomach kept him awake for the rest of the day. It had been a month, since the little 'incident,' and every single morning and night when detention had begun, he was always bloody tired and cranky. 'Blasted Potter,' he thought. 'It's his bloody fault anyway, attacking me in the hall way like a wild boar who's been wandering aimlessly looking for prey all day.' Draco lifted up his head, which seemed to get heavy and heavier each moment, and cast a glance over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was looking at him, watching him, worried.  
  
Hermione saw amusement in his eyes, although he seemed so tired. Unfortunately, Draco liked having people worry about him, and Hermione was not at all amused by that, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she could just stop caring about him. Hermione sighed, their eyes still locked on each others. She saw the bags under Draco's eyes, and he was deathly pale, always tired. She wanted to ask Professor McGonagall how long she had been keeping him, and if that was really necessary. But she decided not to, she might make his punishment worse. Although, she would voluntarily have some detention for herself, taking time away from Draco's late night penalties. Just then he managed to grin at her, his eyes sparkling at least for a moment. She felt a breath catch in her throat, but she smiled back, thankful that at least he wasn't too tired to smile at her. But then he put his head down again, and Hermione turned back into.. Well whatever it was she had been doing before she started watching Draco. She sighed and looked down the Gryffindor table, and her eyes happened to fall upon her two old best friends. Ron was still cracking jokes to Dean and Seamus, and she saw harry laugh, but not heartedly. She felt her heart ache faintly, as she looked at the raven-haired boy. He looked solemn and tired, maybe just as worse as Draco. She looked away, not able to take another second looking at the boy. She wasn't repulsed, or disgusted. Just hurt.. And sad. She played with her food, sliding it across then back. She wondered why Harry looked that way; surely Hagrid hadn't working him so hard? Hagrid was their friend, afterall.. He might've given Harry some tasks, but not too many. Just enough so that the other teachers wouldn't be suspicious. But somehow, she felt a spurt of anger spring up. That wasn't fair; If Draco was being driven to work till he was so tired he could bloody die, then Harry should be too. Harry didn't deserve any special treatment; he started the fight, after all, after what Draco and the others said. But then her heart sank, as she realized what she had just thought, and what Harry deserved. She put down her fork and put her head in her hands. She was just tired, and she was still so confused, Her mind was still swarming with questions from that day. And no matter how hard she tried to block them, they still came back, even stronger and more persistent. She was forced to think about what had happened, and the pain became even more unbearable. Suddenly analyzing things and thinking about them so much was not so fun. In fact, it was bloody painful and mid racking. As if all the moisture had been sucked out of her brain, just being left there to die, from dehydration. It wsa not such a nice feeling.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry sat there, playing with his food, hearing his friends' laughter and happy chatter, but at the same time, not listening. He heard their voices, but it seemed as if they were speaking a foreign language he had never heard before. He felt so tired, so lifeless. It hadn't been from detention, no. Hagrid gave him work, but it was always easy tasks, just to keep him busy. He had been losing sleep, night after night, because a certain girl still haunted his dreams. Hermione. His head ached, and he felt as if there was no energy left in his body; but there was always enough to keep the pretty girl in his mind, as if carving itself there. He would always see her pained and hurt eyes, her crying in Malfoy's arms.. He couldn't take it. It drove him mad, every single bloody night. It was like a ghost prickling his old wounds from the past, opening them back up again. It was painful, and he always woke up, in cold sweat. He was in so much pain, from the knowledge, from the memories. From her, from him. His guilt was cutting him, eating him from inside out. And every single day, he couldn't bear to look at her; it felt as if his heart was cracking, giving away. He couldn't even bear to think about her, but his mind persisted. If only she knew what she made him feel, what he felt about her. Then maybe he would feel at least a little bit better. But she didn't know. She couldn't. He was such a coward; he could even bear to ever speak to her or face her again. He didn't know what he would do, what he could do. He was pretty sure he would feel his blood turn into ice, his heart stop beating.  
  
He knew he had done this to himself. He was the one who was doing this; torturing, cutting him, trying to become the perfect shape to fit back into the past to slip through the ways of time, trying to be able to go back. And how he wanted that so badly, so badly he could feel blood fill his mouth every time he thought about it; he had bitten right through his lip. And he felt as if no one could help him; not Ron, not even Hagrid. Harry had told Ron, of course, and he saw sadness in his friend's blue eyes. Harry knew this had to be hard on Ron; he felt as if he was forcing him to push away Hermione. And Ron did, for him. Harry knew that had to be confusing, and hard. He was sure Ron had some second thoughts about it, asking himself if that was really the right thing to do. But he never left Harry's side, and Harry appreciated it a lot. But now, maybe, Harry thought, maybe this time Ron was doing the wrong thing. Maybe he ought to go back to Hermione, and Harry left all alone. He didn't want to hold Ron back if he really missed Hermione and wanted her back. Harry missed her too, much more badly than Ron, but he knew it would only hurt her if he tried to talk to her. And honestly, Harry didn't feel like he deserved her friendship right now. Maybe that was the part that was killing him so much.  
  
He had talked to Hagrid about it, back two nights ago. He had asked what had happened, waiting for the right time to ask. And Harry told him, pausing every now and then, feeling all the memories rush back, and his chest began to tighten, and his voice more strangled. It hurt to think about alone, but talking about it was murdering. But he knew it only had to help to tell Hagrid, so he told him.  
  
" Wha' abou' 'Ermione? Is she alrigh'?" Hagrid had asked, sitting down in his big armchair. Harry felt his heart buckle, and he turned away from hagrid, so that he wont be able to see Harry struggling, struggling to keep talking, struggling to keep the tears back. Harry scrubbed the metal cages harder and harder, as he began to talk.  
  
" I struck her," he said, his voice sounding as if it hurt him too much to talk. " When I pulled back my hand, she came in front of Malfoy, and before I knew it.." Harry paused, blinking back the tears that had managed to escape. " She was on the floor, crying." His lungs felt as if they were burning, for he didn't want to gasp in any more air, for he knew he would just let more tears to slip out. His knuckles were red and his palms were splintered from scrubbing so hard. Hagrid, noticing Harry's pain, stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" well, 'at's alright,'Arry.. I'm sure she'll 'nderstand. I' 'as an accident, after all." Harry jerked away, some tears escaping.  
  
" You don't understand!" he yelled. " I hit her! I never wanted to, she's the last person I ever want to hurt. And now, she.. She hates me. I hurt her, Hagrid," his voice suddenly got soft and quiet. " I yelled at her, insulted her because she fell for Malfoy. Because she didn't fall for me instead, like I had fallen for her. Then.. I struck her. I can't stand myself," Harry said, strangled. " It was my own blind rage and jealousy that had hurt her, in more ways than once. And all I wanted was just to tell her I loved her, and maybe for her to love me back.. But I've ruined it! Ruined it all!" Harry said, wiping away his tears on the sleeve of his robe hastily.  
  
Hagrid was about to put another hand on his shoulder, to comfort him, but held it back and instead sat back down on his chair.  
  
" The 'ardest thing about life, 'Arry," Hagrid said. " Is learning 'ow to love someone, and 'aving yer 'eart broken, when ya find out they don't return those feelin's." Harry sighed.  
  
" I never thought I'd ever envy Malfoy in my whole life. But look at me now.. He seems to be the luckiest man in my eyes," Harry swallowed hard. " He might not have survived Voldermort's attempt to kill, or have a silly scar to prove it, or killed the basilisk, or done any of the thing's I've done.. But, he has the one thing that I would've done everything I could to get. Hermione's heart." Then Harry turned to Hagrid, his eyes red behind his glasses.  
  
" I can't let go of her, Hagrid. I've tried so hard, for so long, but I can't seem to give her up. I love her too much to ever let her go." Harry looked at him, his eyes watering. " I miss her so much it hurts. Too much. What I would do to rewind time and tell her, how much she means to me, what I would do for her. I'd give her the life running through my veins if I could. But I'm just too late." He looked down.  
  
" She means so much to me."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
turn the clock  
  
backwards  
  
and maybe everything will rewind  
  
and maybe  
  
we don't have to pretend  
  
any longer.  
  
because the pains  
  
just too much to bear  
  
to see that hurt  
  
in your eyes  
  
that I caused  
  
with my cruel lies.  
  
I swallow hard  
  
but guilt's shoving this  
  
boulder  
  
down my throat.  
  
regret keeps me  
  
awake at night  
  
my mistakes  
  
shake me awake at night.  
  
and maybe  
  
if time could rewind  
  
just for this time  
  
we dont have to pretend  
  
and I promise you  
  
this time I wont be too late.  
  
this time I'll take  
  
my pride and swallow it down.  
  
This time  
  
if time would just rewind  
  
I'll tell you  
  
How  
  
I cant live without you.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
well.. that was some chapter.. that poem, I made that keeping in mind Harry, and his feelings.. its not so good, but I had to hurry. Maybe in the next chap. Harry and hermione will talk.. I cant say very much right now. Review! Please! And please don't be mean.. I needed to have harry talk about his feelings in this chapter. Thank you to all the reviwers, and, callisto callispi for reviewing chap. One! Thank you! I consider you legendary! Thanks to Joanne for making me feel better.'  
  
Harry Potterheads rock!  
  
-tearsofher 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Midnight

Silver Eyes (Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: don't own hermione, harry or draco, and the quote from this chapter is from Dashboard Confessional.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Midnight  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
This damp air  
  
is fighting my defroster.  
  
My sighs they ring victorious  
  
& fog this tinted glass.  
  
It's clouded  
  
& so is my head.  
  
The hint of these new tears are sharp.  
  
I try to choke them back.  
  
But it's useless.  
  
I am useless against them.  
  
They are beating me with ease.  
  
-'sharp hint of new tears'  
  
It was cold and chilly as Hermione walked out to the Hogwarts grounds. She smiled widely, in awe of the beauty of the midnight sky, sprinkled with diamonds that stretched on for miles. A soft breeze flew by, and she felt as if an invisible hand was combing through her tresses, as a few strands went across her face. She walked into the middle of the quidditch field, arms wrapped across her chest, admiring the scene. She had always liked being outside during midnight. It gave her a feeling that washed away all her worries, and after she came back inside, cheeks flushed from the chilly breeze, she felt renewed. The lonely night never scared her; it always seemed to welcome her, wrapping its endless arms around her, its chilly but lovely embrace trapping her in the hours of darkness. It blocked away all those negative thoughts her mind threw at her during the day, and all she could think about was.. Well, her dreams and what she wished to happen to her. Like love. Hermione smiled, as another breeze came by. She remembered during the summer, coming out on the balcony to stare up at the black sky, she had thought so deeply about the sublject the it made her feel all faint and dazed.  
  
She remembered yearning for her prince charming, and longed to be Cinderella for at least a moment. But she also asked herself, even asked the stars, when he was going to come. He seemed to be trapped in a prison dungeon of the evil queen, or stuck battling a wicked serpent. But it seemed he was taking an awfully terrible long time to get to her. She wondered if he was even going to come, and the thought saddened her, seeing herself old and alone. She didn't want to be alone, although she had been told before that her smarts and need to be around books was often pushing boys away. The thought frustrated her. She wanted a boy to like her for her, which meant her intellect, her terrible sense of humor, and.. Just her. Everything she was, everything she had to offer. But her spirits dampened, as she knew all the boys had gotten annoyed with her one time or another. She thought it was literally impossible to find a boy who liked her for everything she was, maybe even loved her. But then she smiled again as she remembered Draco's silver, smiling eyes. He was the one she had been waiting for, to save her. He listened to her and held her, like the world would never come to an end when he held her. His eyes told her everything that he couldn't manage to form into words if he tried to. But he didn't need to tell her, she knew. By the way he smiled and his eyes lit up when he saw her, the way she could feel his heartbeats getting faster and his breath become heavy when he held her close. Or the way he spoke to her, soft and loving, not harsh and hard like before. The way he kissed her; passionately, intensely. Just thinking about it made a blush creep through her cold cheeks. Draco had made her feel everything she had ever wanted to feel. Draco, he had made her fall in love with him. By his wit, or sarcasm, or his eyes, it didn't matter. He still managed to, even if he didn't know it. He didn't know how he made her feel, how warm she got when he kissed her or held her so close they could feel their hearts pounding fast.  
  
She smiled at the stars, who seemed to smile back. " Thank you," she whispered, as if they had heard her plead to them during that summer. She looked around her again, the darkness and glittering lights endless. Just then she felt a warm breath tickling her neck. She smiled, as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt his silky hair brush against her face, as he leaned to kiss her on the neck. She felt her a tingling sensation when his soft lips brushed against her bare neck, and as he trailed it up to her earlobe.  
  
" Finally," he whispered to her, his voice soft and seductive. Hermione felt a smile spread across her face, as she turned herself around in Draco's arms. She felt her heart stop when she saw his face; he looked like an angel, his skin almost a white radiance. But he smiled down at her, his silver eyes glittering like the stars above, and she knew that all that mattered was this. This moment, them. He held her tightly to him, his heart beating faster and faster, but it that pounding faded as he rose up his hand and stroked her smooth cheek, amazed at her beauty. She looked striking, her face pale, glowing as if, from the moonlight, and her cheeks pink from the chilly wind but with vivacity. Her hair seemed darker, her dark hair framing her face, some curls but mostly waves here and there. Hermione closed her eyes, as Draco's palm seemed to fit perfectly on her cheek, his hand warm, sending hot waves through her body. He just continued looking at the girl, her face seeming content and happy. This was a moment to remember, to the both of them. Draco leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers. He kissed her slowly, but meaningfully, full of longing and passion. Hermione rose up her hand and entwined them in his sleek hair; her touch seemed to ignite a spark inside him, making his insides feel warmer and warmer, as if she had started a fire. He pulled her closer and tightly to him, so that it seemed every part of their body was pressed against each other's. His body warmth spread through her skin, sending shocks to her nerves, and she tried to pull him closer, responding to his seductive warmth. They kissed, their tongues dancing, passion lingering and never tiring, the moon shining down gracefully on them.  
  
Draco gave her one more passionate lasting kiss, before he parted his lips from hers. Hermione exhaled the fresh midnight air, as she leaned against Draco's chest, he hands moving down to his spine. She felt as if all of a sudden, time had finally started again. But she couldn't let that thought last, as she heard Draco's heart beating. Just then, Draco pulled back, and rested his hand on her cheek. His eyes bore into hers, spreading warmth rushing throughout her body. Hermione stared at him, intently, memorizing the curves of his face, the feel of his arms around her, his soft breaths that she felt on her cheek. She wanted to memorize this entire moment, even the stars above them. It was perfect. He was perfect.  
  
" I love you," he whispered to her, and she felt like melting into a dazed puddle on the grass. Everything seemed to be blurry, and her world spun, but not Draco. He was still there, holding her. His eyes told her that he had meant it, and she felt as if her heart was going to explode. She felt her eyes water, as all these emotions and feelings erupted inside her, screaming. He had told her he loved her. He loved her. She brought her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
" I love you too," she whispered back to him. He smiled, faintly but he was just so mesmerized by the girl in front of him, in his arms. The girl he loved. He leaned in and gave her another kiss. She fell into it, again into that trance that never seemed to let her free, and when it did, she was in despair, missing its warm arms around her and its presence. The world seemed to fade, as did the stars and the full moon, leaving them in their own world. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing at all. Tomorrow didn't matter, next year didn't matter. All that mattered was this. Right here, right now.  
  
All that mattered was that Draco was here, kissing the girl he loved more than anything, and his words being truthfully directed right back at him. If only he had seen this before, maybe less than a year ago. He wouldn't have believed his eyes. But as it seemed impossible before, loving, even liking the girl, all he could do now was love her.  
  
Every breath he took, every second the world let pass, it grew stronger, dominating his once cold and cruel heart. He wouldn't have let this happen, before, but all he could do now was beg for it, plead for it, welcome it.  
  
And soon, the stars faded into the invisible oblivion, and the birds chirped lively, and the sky was as blue as the sea. The trees swayed, and the wind sang, singing the hidden language of the tale of two lovers, once parted by blood and beliefs.  
  
Now adjoined by their love that could break through all  
bonds.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
let me know that you hear me  
  
let me know your touch  
  
let me know that you love me  
  
let that be enough.  
  
switchfoot ' let that be enough'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
nice chapter.. I'm honestly pleased by this chap. its so sweet, but do not worry, chaos and questions will come into play soon. review please! I want to thank my cousin, Christian Bryan, for being so understanding of my writing, and encouraging me. Thanks, Cb. And all the reviewers, thanks so much!! You keep me going!  
  
-tearsofher 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Last Night

Silver Eyes (Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: don't own the characters, only the plot and nickolas gottery.. the quote is from switchfoot, a lovely band, and on with the story.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Last Night  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
'Welcome to the planet welcome to existence everyone's here everyone's watching you now everybody waits for you now what happens next?  
  
I dare you to move I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor I dare you to move Like today never happened Today never happened before  
  
Welcome to the fallout Welcome to resistance The tension is here Between who you are and who you could be Between how it is and how it should be  
  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell Where can you run to escape from yourself? Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go? Salvation is here.'  
  
-'Dare you to Move'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry woke up, in the cold sweat that had blanketed him many nights before. He sat up, gasping in air, the cold fresh air pressing against his hot sweaty skin. He calmed down and his breath shallowed, as he ran his sticky fingers through his damp hair. A beam of white glowing moonlight had managed to escape through the thick curtains, and it was directed right at his desk. Harry grabbed his glasses and saw that the beam was on his picture frame that he had on his desk. Curious, he walked over to it. His heart started pounding, as he held up the picture frame, the moonbeam seeming to follow it. It only shone on one person, though. The one person he ached to be near, the one person he ached to be far. Hermione. His heart stopped, as he found himself holding his breath, pulling the picture closer to his face. The light still shone on Hermione's smiling face, and he felt sadness and guilt wash over him once again. He remembered when this picture was taken; last year at the last day of Hogwarts. Hermione had her parents end over a muggle camera, and she asked Lavender to take a picture of the three of them. She had sent this picture to him over the summer, and everytime he had a problem with the Dursley's (which was very often, too often, mind you), he would gaze back at the picture, remembering his friends and the joy he would be soon returning to at Hogwarts.  
  
'She's beautiful,' he thought, as he traced her outline on the frame. Her lips were curved into a genuine, beautiful smile, and her eyes were twinkling. Her hair was blown by the gentle breeze that was passing by, and Harry remembered thinking that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He remembered sitting in the pathetic excuse for a cupboard, just gazing at her, trying to memorize every single detail. The faint freckles on her face, her deep brown hair, her sparkling eyes.. He remembered eagerly opening Hermione's letters, only to be slightly disappointed. She had always told him what she was doing, how she was, and where. But she never told him how she felt. How she felt for him. So he spent hours, looking over at her letters, trying to find a hidden meaning under it all. But there never was. Harry put the frame gently back on his desk, and took one more look at it. His heart ached for her, but she was just too far from his grasp. But somehow, he had to tell her. Somehow.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open, and her world spun for but a moment, but her vision finally constructed itself. She looked up at the ceiling; this wasn't her ceiling. She tried turning, but she was held in place, by a pair of strong arms. She caught a glimpse of the person next to her; it was Draco. She was shocked, but then her eyes glazed with joy and memories when she remembered last night. She turned around to face him, trying to do it without so much movement so that she wouldn't wake him. She smiled faintly, as she saw his sleeping face. His hair was tousled and messy, but he looked at peace. She felt his warm soft breaths on her neck, as she rose up a hand, and attempted to tuck away a strand of his silvery blonde hair that had fallen across his face. But as her hand came in contact with his soft hair, she found that she couldn't bring it back. She ran her hands through it, stroking his hair. She smiled.  
  
Nothing had happened, of course, last night. They hadn't had sex, or anything like that. Although they were awfully close. She remembered Draco leading her back to his room, her hand in his. Then they kissed for a while, on his bed. She remembered the feeling of the satin sheets coming in contact, cold underneath her, pressing against her back, as Draco slowly moved atop of her. His kisses were addicting, and lingering, as he pressed his toned body on hers. Her hands roamed, and found themselves riding up underneath his robes, pulling him closer and closer, wanting more of this heat as every second passed. Finally she unbuttoned his robes, as he sucked pleasantly on her neck. He shrugged it off, revealing his tie and collared shirt. She brought up her hands to his neck, and tried unknotting his necktie, then succeeding in unbuttoning some of his buttons on his shirt. But she couldn't bring her hands to do anymore, as he pressed against her even more, his mouth trailing back to her mouth, capturing it for another passionate kiss. His hands raomed, and made their way into her robes, arching her body up, trying to close the invisible gap between them. His long legs entwined with hers, as he unbuttoned her robes without parting his mouth from her sweet lips. Finally it as off, and he threw it behind him, along with his robe, before coming back to the passion and heat between them. His hands found themselves rolling up inside her shirt, touching her bare skin, and Hemione felt that everywhere he touched her, it left a burning pleasant sensation. Just then they trailed farther up, fingering the edge of her bra, and she felt herself gasp for air, against his mouth. But he just kissed her deeper, plunging his tongue farther. She felt a creeping warmth grow in her, as his knee went in between her legs, causing her to feel a bit nervous, but there was a burning desire in her, not wanting this to stop. Draco undid her necktie, and unbuttoned her shirt, as he slipped it off her shoulders, leaving him marveling at her beauty. Hermione felt herself groan as he let his kisses trail down her body, to her navel, then capture her mouth again. Suddenly it felt as if the room was on fire, and the satin sheets were no longer cold; they were burning her skin. She felt her breathing get heavy, as Draco's warm hands glided against her skin, into her skirt. She felt the warmth get even hotter. He touched her gently, lovingly, as he slid his hands up and down again, on her thighs. Until he fingered her underwear, but he made no attempt to pull it down. He just let his hands explore, leaving a burning trail behind it. He sucked at her collarbone, his hot mouth and tongue licking at her bare skin. She whispered his name, not having felt any of this before, but it shocked hr and amazed her. She didn't want it to end.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled back slowly, leaving a slow kiss on her lips. He left a slight space between them, and she felt as if the air had suddenly turned cold again. His eyes were filled with hunger, and they were glossy and dark. His hair fell across his flawless but now flushed face, as he spoke gently to her.  
  
" Hermione.. Do you really want this?" he whispered to her, his voice hoarse but gentle. She saw in his eyes that he wanted it, ever so badly. But was it the right time? Could they wait and let the passion grow bigger?  
  
His eyes searched hers, as she said nothing. She seemed to be having an inner battle with her conscience. Draco yearned for her, to touch her, to feel her, but he would wait, if she told him to. He would wait for her.  
  
Hermione looked at him, her brown eyes dark and deep. ' I-" she said, but she stopped again. She rose her hand to his cheek, and Draco felt her hands were hot, and his skin wanted badly for them to roam across every inch of his body, invisibly leaving behind a trail of passion and love. " Could we wait, Draco?" she asked him, uncertainty in her voice. " I just, I really want to.. But.." It seemed as if she couldn't find the words, so Draco took her hand gently from his cheek, and placed it on his chest, where his heart was beating loudly, entwining his fingers through hers.  
  
" I'll wait as long as you want me to," he whispered to her, and he saw a smile spread across her radiant face. She leaned in, and gave him another kiss, and he let himself fall into it.  
  
Hermione lay next to him, his arms around her, his heart beating against hers. She had put her shirt back on, but she felt the cold air against her skin, when all she wanted to be was to feel that burning warmth that Draco brought. He held her tightly to him, on his bed, closing his eyes. Hermione could feel the beating of his heart, and it warmed her, it made her feel so satisfied, being here with him. Their legs were entwined, and Hermione knew that even if she wanted to leave, she could never. Her heart was here, with him, and she could not even bring herself to get off the bed. Draco felt the same, as if letting her go would mean the end. The end of him, the end of everything. So he held her; afraid that if he let her go she would never come back, even if he knew she would. He just didn't want to miss her form in his arms, her warmth melting everything inside him. So, he finally spoke up, his voice still soft and gentle.  
  
" Stay the night, Hermione," he said to her, and she made no move to retreat from his arms.  
  
" Do you want me to?" she softly murmured, against his chest. She could feel his arms tighten around her.  
  
" I'd die if you leave," he whispered to her, and she felt herself smile.  
  
" As would I." And slowly, and fast at the same time, they each fell into the sweet slumber, this time more welcoming and sweeter because they were together, in each others arms.  
  
Draco's eyes suddenly opened, slowly. But his eyes brightened as he saw her beside him, looking at him lovingly. He pulled her closer to him, as she grasped at the ends of his hair. He leaned in, so that his lips were touching hers, but just barely.  
  
" You sleep good last night?" he asked her, a smile spreading across his features, seeming so inviting to her.  
  
" Better than ever," she said to him, before pressing her lips against his for a soft kiss, then pulled back.  
  
" You do know that it was only because you stayed here with me?" his voice dropped to a whisper. She was even beautiful when she had just woken up.  
  
" Yes. You asked me to," she smiled. " Have any regrets?"  
  
" Malfoy's don't regret anything," he smiled, as he captured her mouth with his.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Suddenly they heard a rapping on the door, which a very frustrated Ginny Weasely stood on the opposite of.  
  
" Malfoy, get off your bloody back, would you! You're making us all wait for you!" she yelled. Draco froze. Then it finally hit him. There was supposed to be a prefect meeting this morning. He groaned, Hermione curious in his arms. He snaked away his arms, and slowly got off the bed. His hands were feeling cold, and his body felt as if someone had just poured freezing water over him. He was already missing the presence of her in his arms.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" Hemione asked, sitting up on the satin sheets.  
  
" Prefect meeting," he said, already aching to be away from the girl. Hermione's heart sank, and she looked after Draco. " Oh," she said.  
  
Draco put on a new robe, and fixed his hair. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. Then he came out, and he saw Hermione's crestfallen face. How he wished that Weasely girl would just disappear for just a second. He could hear her frustrated sighs and mutters even through the blasted door. He walked over to Hermione, leaned down beside the bed. He titled her chin to let her gaze meet his.  
  
" I don't' want to go.. But I have to," he said to his, softly. Hermione nodded. " I understand, it is your duty as a Prefect.."  
  
Draco smiled, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Wait for me here," he told her. " I'll be back in about twenty minutes." Then he flashed her a smile and went out the door. Hermione stared after him. She could hear Ginny yelling at him.  
  
" What the hell were you doing? McGonagall reminded us five times last week, Malfoy!" she heard her scream. And she heard Draco's reply; always cool and collected.  
  
" Keep your knickers on, Weasely, I was busy last night," he said. Then she heard their footsteps fade away.  
  
Hermione sighed; what was she supposed to do for twenty minutes? She saw a pile of books on his desk, and she lit up, but then she pushed the thought away. She ought to take a bath. So she got up, opened the door, and pulled out her wand.  
  
" Accio clothes," she said, and within a few minutes, she held a red T shirt in one hand and the rest of her clothes in the other. She went into the bathroom, and took a bath. Baths always seemed to soothe her. After waiting twenty five minutes for Draco in his room, she got up. She had to return to the girl's dormitories to put back her clothes, so she went out. She wouldn't be gone long, anyway.  
  
When she reached the common room, Lavender was there, reading some wizarding fashion magazine. Her eyes brightened when she saw Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Where have you been! You didn't come in last night, I was waiting for you," she said, walking over to her. Hermione hid her clothes behind her back.  
  
" I just dozed off in the library, that's all," she said. Lavender peered at her.  
  
" Why is your hair wet? Hermione.. I can't believe you would lie to me!" lavender mocked. Hermione blushed. Harry stepped out in the common room, but then saw the two girls and hid by the wall. Something seemed to be happening.  
  
" So.. Malfoy's the one you spent the night, with, did you?" Lavender asked her. Hermione turned crimson. Was she really that transparent? Harry felt his heart sink. She spent the night with him? How? And.. Did they.  
  
Lavender laughed, seeing her friend's reaction. She waved her hand. " It's alright, Hermione," she said. " I'm not your mother. I'm glad you spent the night with him," Lavender went beck to the couch.  
  
" But we didn't even do anything!" Hermione whispered harshly to her.  
  
" You didn't? What'd you do then? Don't tell me you talked all night.. Oh Merlin," she started laughing.  
  
Hermione rushed to her. " We were.. Kissing, but then I wasn't ready so we just spent the night. SLEEPING. Okay, Lavender?" Harry felt relieved. Lavender peered at her, then saw that she wasn't lying.  
  
" Alright," she said. Hermione started walking to the girl's dormitories, but then froze when she heard Lavender speak again.  
  
" So.. What else happened last night?" she asked. Hermione didn't turn around, but she knew what she was asking. She knew there would be no harm in telling her friend, so she spoke.  
  
' He told me he loved me," she said, softly, and Lavender spoke again.  
  
" I got it, not a word to anyone," she said. Hermione smiled; so she knew how it went. She went up to the dormitories.  
  
Harry emerged from the corner, and walked to the middle of the common room, dazed. Malfoy loved her? What.. how.. Was that even possible? He was behind Lavender, and she didn't turn around but she knew he was there, and had been listening in on their conversation. She didn't point him out to Hermione; she felt that he needed to know.  
  
" I think he beat you to it, Harry, " she said, flipping the page of her fashion magazine. Harry looked at her, wondering how she knew, but other questions were swarming his mind, pushing it away.  
  
"I know," he responded sadly, and then went out of the portrait hole.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
ahh.. more kissing.. sorry! I was just in the mood.. I know I said more problems and chaos.. maybe in the next next chapter.. all I know is that this story is to be ending soon.. (frown..) I know.. But I promise to have a good ending. Might be a bit sad, but good nonetheless.. ONLY IF I GET MORE REVIEWS!!! Haha.. hope you enjoyed.. and when this baby is done, I'll continue working on my other story, 'wonderwall.' I found that I can only work on one story at a time.. (frown) oh well.. thanks to all who reviewed!!  
  
-tearsofher 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Truth

Silver Eyes (Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: don't own hermione or draco or any of the other characters.. just the plot and nickolas.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Truth  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Harry and Ron entered the library; each in deep discussion. Harry scanned the library; no one was here, and Madame Pince was helping Madame Pomphrey with something. Harry quickly took a seat in front of Ron, and looked at his friend. He was looking around the library, as if he was dazed. He had this far away look in his eyes, and his eyes were glazed; this place definitely brought back memories. Harry sighed and looked around, also. But he felt his heart still throbbing, still sore. All this place did was open old wounds. But he realized that his wound had never really closed, anyway. But it reminded him of the pain he still felt inside, when all he tried to do all this week was try to forget it. But even as he tried to focus on something else, but his mind was persistent on staying on the brown haired girl. So he gave in, as painful as it was, it was even worse when he resistant.  
  
He remembered all those days she would drag them in here, insisting they would read a book rather than spending all that time playing exploding snaps or scheming against the slytherins. Part of Harry wanted to smile; even back then her heart was never into plotting against the Slytherins. He should've seen that sooner. But then more memories flooded back, and he felt his head being filled with such visions and emotions that he felt as if he was being held underwater. He remembered that night Hermione hadn't returned to the dormitories, and Ron and him were awfully worried. They searched everywhere, including the library 3 times. But, they knew she couldn't possibly be anywhere else, so they checked again. Harry had wandered to the back corner of the library, determined but he felt as if something had brought him there, luring him into the dark corner. Finally, a table came into view, piled books and stacks, but there was a form. Harry inched closer, trying to see who it was. Finally he saw a mass of brown wavy hair, and he knew that it was Hermione. He rushed over to her, and shook her.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered, slightly nudging her. Her form moved, and soon she lifted her ehad up, and Harry saw the tiredness in her eyes.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, groggily.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, Hermione," he whispered. "Come on, its almost time for curfew." She nodded, still sleepy that it was numbing. Harry grabbed her book bag, and she struggled to stay on her feet. But her foot got caught on one of the shelves' edges, and she fell forward. Harry, being the fast person that he was, caught Hermione in his arms before she reached the floor. Harry held her in his arms; her soft breaths on his neck caused butterflies erupt in his stomach. She was small and warm against him, and he felt as if he never wanted to let her go. Her form in his embrace was enough to keep him more satisfied than he knew he would ever be. But alas, he had to let her go. She was now wide awake, he guessed her little almost- fall had done something to take away that sleepiness in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said, as she pulled back, a little red in her cheeks. Harry nodded at the girl, observing her, watching her. Finally they started walking again, and they met up with Ron.  
  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Where have you been?! Don't tell me you spent all this time in here?"  
  
Hermione shifted nervously, but had her regular bossy tone. " I fell asleep," she told him.  
  
Ron sighed. " You spend so much time in this blasted library it should be illegal," he said. Hermione glared at him, not appreciating his little joke.  
  
"I-" she began to say, but Harry cut in.  
  
" Ron, lay off her, will you?" Harry asked, her book bag still in his hand. Ron looked at Harry, then sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry, Hermione," he muttered under his breath, then walked out of the library, still mumbling under his breath.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes; her arms crossed against her chest, and then strode out. Harry went to go catch up with her. " Hermione, don't be mad at Ron," Harry said.  
  
" Yeah, because that would be totally unreasonable," she said sarcastically.  
  
" You just gave us quite a scare, is all," Harry told her. Hermione sighed.  
  
" I don't find his jokes very funny, you ought to tell him that."  
  
-----------  
  
"Is she still not talking to you?" Harry was brought out from his daze, and he focused on his friends face. Ron seemed serious, determined.  
  
" No," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry, maybe.. Maybe you should go talk to her."  
  
---------  
  
Hermione suddenly heard voices speaking. They were deep and low, and she recognized them. She walked over to the edge of the bookshelf, and peered over at where the voices were coming from. It was Harry and Ron. She was about to leave, she wanted to, but then she heard them talking about a 'she'. Curiosity pulled her back, rooting her feet to the ground.  
  
--------------  
  
Harry looked up at his friend. " I don't think she'll be able to listen to me," he said lowly. " I don't think she ever wants to see me again."  
  
" Harry," Ron sighed. " You've got to try. I can see that it's killing you, being away from her like this. I know you're really guilty about what you did, but you've got to try. Maybe she'll listen to you, maybe all she's waiting is for you to come and explain."  
  
" I just.. I don't know. She has Malfoy, she doesn't need me. She has no reason to," he said bitterly.  
  
" So you choose to believe that, Harry? Just make up conclusions and assumptions in your head, get the worst one and choose it? Even Crabbe and Goyle aren't as dense as that."  
  
Harry glared at Ron. " You don't understand. She seems so happy every time she's with him, and I can't help but think that we've never made her as happy as that. It kills me that we haven't and can't."  
  
-------------  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears; Harry was.. What was Harry saying?  
  
---------------  
  
" Mate.. You're not Hermione. You can't possibly know that for sure," Ron said. " Just tell her, I'm sure she'll understand." Harry stayed silent for a moment.  
  
" I hit her, Ron. Confessing that I've loved her ever since last year isn't going to change any of that, let alone make it go away. I've hurt her more than I've hurt anyone."  
  
------------------  
  
Hermione had her mouth open in shock and horror. Did she just hear what she thought she had? Harry.. Loved her? In that way? She.. Hermione felt as if her knees were weakening. Her world was spinning, and colors swirled in her mind.  
  
Harry loved her? What.. What? How? Hermione felt her head as if it was being numbed with some remedy and it felt so heavy, but so light at the same time. She felt as if it was so numb it ached. She noticed she was swaying at the ball of her feet, and she was about to fall, so she grabbed a book from the shelf, trying to steady herself. Fortunately, she didn't fall. But the book fell from the shelf, and it seemed as everything froze. The thud the book made on the floor seemed like an explosion, and she felt her body freeze. They were sure to find her. They were going to find her. Why hadn't she left before?  
  
Harry and Ron whipped around to where the noise had come from. Someone was here. Someone had been listening the entire time. Harry bolted up from his seat, as did Ron. They ran to the shelf where they had heard it from. They both stood there, shocked, at whom it was. Hermione turned pale, at her two old friends staring at her like she was a ghost from the past. Were they going to confront her?  
  
Harry felt as if his world was crumbling. She had heard. She had heard. What was she going to say? Was she going to say anything at all? Or was she just going to run out and forget that this had ever happened. Harry cringed; that was even worse.  
  
" Hermione?" Ron choked out. Hermione closed her mouth, and looked at her two friends. She closed her eyes, and she gasped in air. Harry could hear and see her quivering. She held the dropped book in her hand, and she tried to place it back on the shelf, avoiding their gazes. Finally, Harry spoke, but it felt as if his courage was hanging on by a thread.  
  
" You heard," he said. Hermione looked into his emerald eyes that used to see through her so easily before. She wondered why she hadn't seen his feelings for her in his eyes.  
  
" You should've told me. Harry," she said, almost in a whisper. She tried looking away, but he had her trapped in his eyes. No one spoke for a minute, and Hermione could feel her body screaming at her to say something, or just walk away, even if this was unfinished. This was just too unusual. She could feel shiver creeping up her arms, leaving goose bumps, and she felt as if the silence was taking forever. So, without another thought about it, she turned and strode out the library. She could feel herself shaking, her hands cold and clammy, her fingers like ice. She felt as if the whole school's temperature had gone down about fifty degrees. Harry went after her.  
  
He burst through the library doors, looking around for her. Luckily, she was not far, so he ran to her. Hermione could hear rapid footsteps, and was going to advance into a jog, but a strong hand had grabbed her elbow, and twisted her around. She turned around fast, her eyes blazing.  
  
" So that's why you went off on me, when I told you about Draco, isn't it? And why you started that fight with him. Because of me? Because of your feelings for me?" She said, low and full of anger. Harry swallowed hard.  
  
" Yes," he said. He looked into her brown eyes, and he felt them cut through him unlike anyone else had before.  
  
" You could've told me," she said, but her voice was no longer full of hate and anger. It was soft and it was barely audible. But Harry heard it as clear as the skies were outside.  
  
" I.. I didn't know how to. I was afraid," he paused. " I was afraid I was going to lose you," he said quietly. " And I couldn't, I couldn't bear that. You don't know how much you mean to me," he looked up at her. " I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am.. You're the last person I ever want to hurt."  
  
" Harry," she said. She gently took his hand off her elbow, and entwined her fingers in his. " I.. I don't know what to say. It's such a shock, I mean.. Last year.." Harry held her hand tightly.  
  
" Just say that we'll be friends again," he said. " That's all I want, for things to be like they were before." It hurt for harry to say that, and he hoped Hermione couldn't see that that was the worst lie he ever told. He wanted for them to be friends again, he did. But he wanted to be with her, more than that. But she was happy with Malfoy, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. Even if that meant sacrificing his own happiness. He would do that, he realized, if he truly did love her as much as he thought he did.  
  
" Of course, Harry," she said to him. " But, you do know that everything won't be as they were before. A lot.. Has happened," she said, as if choosing her words carefully. Harry nodded, attempting to ignore that aching in his heart that seemed to be getting stronger with each second that passed.  
  
" I know," he said, and she smiled. She let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around him. Harry closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her as well. He smelled the scent of her hair, that seemed to make him become dizzy with thoughts about her. He hugged her tighter, feeling her warm and soft form in his embrace, getting that feeling that he never wanted to let her go again, and her soft breaths on his neck. He shut his eyes as hard as he could, he could feel the tears form behind his eyes, threatening to let out. And as they pulled back, and he smiled, he couldn't help but feel his heart break in two inside.  
  
They were friends again, and he was glad, he was.  
  
But she would never know, even if she tried, what he had sacrificed for her to be happy. What he had to let go for her. His feelings, his wishes.. He knew his love for her would never fade, even if he did find someone new. He would still feel those butterflies in his stomach every time she smiled at him, or that warm feeling he got when she touched his arm, or when he heard her graceful laughter, that seemed to melt everything inside him.  
  
She couldn't possibly know.  
  
That night, when he was sure everyone was asleep, he let those tears slip; although he knew that this only made him weaker.  
  
When, in truth, he had always been weak. He had been weakened, by that brown haired girl that had haunted his dreams every since.  
  
It hurt him so much knowing he could never move on, even if he tried.  
  
'In the midst of my darkest hour  
  
You see my tearstained face  
  
This broken form that no longer feels power  
  
In no apparent place  
  
And when this world has turned  
  
Her back on me  
  
When its cold when it once had burned  
  
When my thoughts are frightening.  
  
You will never leave me.'  
  
' Never Leave' by Kendall Payne  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
well.. I'm sorry to say that every story has to end.. BUT THIS IS NOT THE END YET. Although, it would've been a good ending that would make you guys mad at me.. heehee,. there will probably be two more chapters, then that's it. I'm sorry.. But if you enjoy reading my work, go read my other fanfic!! Haha. Well, I promised a good ending, and I will try my best. Poor harry.. its sweet but sad what people do for the people they love. Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed, and please keep reviewing!! Thanks.  
  
-tearsofher 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Blue Skies

Silver Eyes (restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: don't own hermione or draco or harry.. just the plot and nickolas gottery.  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Blue Skies  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
The week went by faster than she had expected; everything seemed easier now that her best friends were now talking to her. Although, she hadn't been spending as much time with Draco, so they planned to spend the weekend together. Ron and Harry, along with Lavender and most of the Gryffindors were going to the Hogsmeade trip, except her.  
  
Hermione had woken up late; she had missed breakfast and didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her friends, but she gazed over at her dresser and saw that they had left a note for her. She smiled, as she reached over and took it.  
  
'Hermione, you were asleep when we were supposed to go off, so we thought we'd let you sleep. You work too hard, anyway. We'll be back around dinner, and don't study too much.  
  
From, Lavender, Ginny, Harry and Ron.'  
  
Hermione shook her head and laughed lightly; the last thing she was going to do was study. For today, anyway. She folded up the letter and put it in her drawer. She got up off the bed, and looked around. She saw a stream of sunlight that had escaped from behind the thick red curtains, and curious to see how it was outside, she pulled back the curtains. She sighed, as she saw the clear blue skies and the green Hogwarts grounds. She gave it one last look, then stepped back. She had to get ready if she was going to meet with Draco.  
  
Hermione walked down from the dormitories and out the portrait hole; she looked around and the corridor seemed deserted. She continued walking; her footsteps echoing off the walls. She thought about Draco, and she felt a warm wave course through her body. It all seemed so surreal, but she was glad. She would have never expected to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, it just happened. She would've minded terribly before, but now, she thought she couldn't have fallen in love with someone else better. She smiled, as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
She stepped outside Hogwarts doors, and the clear peaceful scene filled her view. The birds were chirping, and the grass was greener than ever. Suddenly she saw a figure, up in the sky. She peered; shielding her eyes, and saw that the person was wearing dark clothes. Then she saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. She smiled, and studied him; he was perfectly still, on his broom, and seemed to be observing the grounds. She was wondering how long he'd take until he noticed her standing here. He didn't take long. Draco, sensing a pair of eyes on him, looked down, and immediately a smile spread across his face. He stayed up there for only but two seconds, looking at her smiling up at him, shielding her eyes. He felt his heart warm, and he flew down. His shoes stepped on the green grass, and immediately wrapped his arms around her. Although he had seen her every single day, he still couldn't help but miss her. He felt her small petite form in his arms, her breath on his neck, and he felt that familiar warmth spread through his veins; even the sunlight couldn't bring this kind of warmth to him. Hermione held him tightly, closing her eyes, and just trying to memorize the feel of him holding her, his soft hair blowing gently by her cheek, from the slight breeze. He felt so warm, and welcoming. She didn't want to let go, but they pulled back, slowly.  
  
Draco raised his hand and caressed her cheek; again it seemed to fit perfectly. He smiled at her, and she could see the emotion in his eyes. His once stormy eyes were now clear and sparkling, and she could only see happiness and love inside them. Not even a trace of the hate and anger that had been there once before.  
  
" Hi," he whispered to her, smiling. His hand felt so good on her cheek. So right.  
  
" Hi," she said back, a grin forming on her face. Just then, flashing her one wider grin, he leaned in and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt dizzy and light headed, but passion crackled through her fingers, her veins, as she entwined her hands in his hair. His lips were sweet, just like she had remembered, but memories were nothing compared to this. Draco deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and closer, although they were as close as any two people could ever get. Her soft fingers running through his hair was driving his mad; he didn't think she knew what her touch did to him. He could feel his thoughts fade away, and soon all he could focus was on Hermione. The way she kissed him, her taste, how smooth and soft her skin seemed to be, how silky her hair was.. Hermione felt her knees weaken, as he kissed her even more passionately, sending intense heat through her. His hand slid down her back, tracing her spine, and it sent a tingling sensation down her back to her toes.  
  
Finally they pulled back, retreating from their passionate kiss. Draco still held her as close as possible, but leaned his forehead against hers; as did she. He could feel her chest rising and falling, as she gasped in air. He looked at her; face flushed and hair a bit untidy, but she still managed to be the most beautiful girl in his eyes. He didn't think anything could change that. Finally she looked up; her deep brown eyes still melting every single thing inside of him, from all this time.  
  
" I love you," he whispered to her, and Hermione felt herself smile faintly.  
  
" I love you too." Draco smiled. Then he looked over at his broom, which was on the grass. He looked at her, grinning. " Let's go."  
  
Hermione was hesitant, as she got on the broom, behind Draco. Draco was grinning at her, and that didn't help her fear of flying a bit. Draco could see the worry on her face.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't let you fall, " he said to her, as he felt her arms wrap around his waist.  
  
" You promise?" She asked, nervousness in her voice.  
  
" I promise," he said, and she tightened her grasp on him; he could feel her body press up against his even more.  
  
Then Draco raised up the broom, and soon they were above the ground, and Hogwarts. He glanced at Hermione, and he saw that she was closing her eyes tightly; she also seemed to not be breathing. He chuckled softly.  
  
" You can open your eyes now, Hermione," he said to her. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, as she slowly opened them. Her face turned pale, as she looked down.  
  
" Oh Merlin.." he heard her say. He could sense fear in her voice. She tightened her arms around him even more. Draco laughed, louder this time.'  
  
" It isn't so scary," he said.  
  
" I know but.. Oh please Draco, take me down right now." He heard panic in her voice.  
  
" Oh come on.. You have to learn how to face your fears, or else you'll never be able to conquer them."  
  
" I don't care.. I just want to be back safely on the ground now, please."  
  
" It's nice up here. Just look. But not down."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh, but it came out in short ragged breaths. She could feel her self shaking; she did not like flying. No, not at all. She could almost see herself falling, the wind rushing in her ears.. Seeing her life pass by. She felt her hands become cold. She raised her eyes, and she could almost feel all that leave her. Almost. He was right; it was nice up here. You could see the sunset, and you could almost hear the wind whispering to you, if you were quiet enough. Draco felt her grasp loosen a bit, and he knew she wasn't so scared anymore. He let one of his hands rise from the broom handle, and he clasped it over hers on his stomach.  
  
" It really is beautiful," he heard her say breathlessly. He grinned. It was beautiful. But he's seen much more beautiful things, that could beat this out anytime.  
  
" Not as beautiful as you," he whispered to her, and she came closer, pressing her soft body against his even more. Hermione smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. She could smell his familiar scent that often made her stomach flip, and send her nerves into frenzy. His bare skin seemed to soft and smooth against hers, as she leaned her cheek against her neck. Draco nuzzled his cheek against her, his eyes closed. They could be falling towards the ground right about now, and he wouldn't notice. Hermione always seemed to send him into another world, where the real cruel world was always out of question. He could stay in their imaginary world forever, as long as she would be there with him. It didn't matter if it was unreal and it was impossible; all that mattered was what they were feeling for each other, and how content his heart seemed to be when he was with her. It was times like this that he thought he would never see of feel in his life. He never expected, or never even thought he would love anyone. He didn't know that he could love anyone as much as he loved Hermione, as ridiculous as it was. He inhaled the fresh air, as he felt her fingers entwine with his.  
  
" Draco," he heard her whisper, and he felt those all too familiar butterflies in his stomach erupt. His name always seemed much more nicer when she said it. Her voice was soft, and gentle.. He had always thought his name was way too overused by his blasted father; always harsh and cold. But he couldn't help but melt and wonder when she said it; how did she manage to make it sound so.. Nice?  
  
" Thank you," she said softly.  
  
" Thank you for what?"  
  
" For everything. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone ever. Until you came along."  
  
Draco chuckled softly. " So it's my fault?"  
  
Hermione smiled, inhaling his scent once more. " Yes, it is."  
  
" Well then, Ms. Granger, " he said. " You're at fault also."  
  
" And why is that?"  
  
" For making me fall in love with you." He smiled. Hermione laughed softly, but Draco could still hear her graceful laughter dissolve his insides.  
  
Hermione and Draco got down on the ground once again, but this time Hermione was able to look back up at the sky, and not feel that fear wash over her. She looked at Draco, and he was smiling at her; oh how he adored her. She smiled at him too, and inched closer to him, as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt a warmth creep through her body, as their bodies pressed against each other's again. But as often as that happened, giving into the passion and longing, it never seemed to get old. He grinned at her, silver eyes dancing.  
  
" Ready for round two?"  
  
' You already won me over  
  
In spite of me  
  
And don't be alarmed if I fall  
  
Head over feet  
  
And don't be surprised if I love you  
  
For all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault.."  
  
-' Head Over Feet'  
  
by Alanis Morissette  
  
----------+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
well.. that chapter was.. well, to me, not as good as my other chapters. but.. all I can hope is that you all appreciate it just as the same ( sigh).. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Ann.. I am trying to convert her into a Draco/Hermione fan (*wink).. still working on it.. Hahaha.. So this was for you, Ann!! You've been an awesome friend, and lets keep annoying everyone by rambling on and on about Harry Potter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
-tearsofher 


	20. Chapter Twenty: Sunsets

Silver Eyes (Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: ahh.. once again.. don't own hermione or Draco, or harry.. just the plot and nickolas. Happy now?  
  
Chapter Twenty: Sunsets  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hermione sat by Lavender, on the balcony. They watched and admired the setting sun, bringing a yellow haze to the sky, and the breeze swayed slightly. Everything looked at peace; but peace was as far from both the wizarding and muggle world as far could ever be. But it was times like this, that you were thankful for one thing, at least. But Hermione was thankful for more than one thing, she was, in fact, thankful for everything. She smiled; she was feeling satisfied, content. Lavender let out a sigh beside her, and she also smiled towards the sun.  
  
" You know Hermione, you're lucky," Lavender said, without turning to her. Hermione looked at her, puzzled.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Well, you've got such a great life, great grades," she chuckled. " A great guy."  
  
Hermione smiled, thinking of Draco.  
  
" I've never seen anyone look at anyone the way he looks at you. He looks at you, like.. Like he adores you, like, he sees everything he could ever possibly want or need in you." Hermione just smiled, feeling another breeze come by, strands of her brown hair gently blow across her face. Her eyes were sparkling, thinking of those times with Draco, those memories. She felt a warmth glow inside her, that she knew neither a fire nor the sun could ever ignite. This was something.. Only from emotion and deep love could start. Lavender looked at her friend, seeing the dazed and happy look in her eyes. She smiled; she had never seen her this way. It was about time.  
  
" You're lucky to have found someone like him. Someone who loves you, and cares about you. Someone who would change his ways just for you, despite what he's been taught to believe ever since he could think. That's so rare in guys.. It's even hard to believe if you actually find one," she sighed.  
  
Hermione took in her friend's words, and she felt as if bubbles had erupted from her stomach, a glowing liquid flooding her insides. She knew she had such a ridiculous grin on, but she couldn't help it.  
  
" Yeah. Who knew?" Hermione whispered, staring out into the sunset. Lavender smiled.  
  
" I don't think even the smartest wizard could predict love," she said, eyes glittering. She turned to Hermione.  
  
"No one can."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Hermione walked up through the corridors, and through the dark hallways that led to the Slytherin Prefect room. She felt like millions of insects were buzzing around in her stomach, and she could hardly swallow. Her knees felt like they were twigs threatening to snap or give way. She had never felt this nervous in her whole life. She knocked on his door, and she heard a shuffling from inside the room. Suddenly the door opened; and Draco was there, smiling down on her. She felt the butterflies in her stomach become two times more energetic.  
  
" Hey," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her, his lips tasting just as sweet as she remembered. He pulled back and let her in. She walked in, book in hand. He had invited her to come study with him. But then why did she feel like she was about to do something much more.. Important? She saw that his desk had his parchment and quill; everything was cluttered. Draco came up from behind her, his soft breath on her neck.  
  
" I couldn't get the transfiguration essay," he said, and he ran his hand through his hair. His body was getting warm, too warm for its own good, just being beside her. In his room. Alone. Hermione nodded, and went to his desk. Draco could feel his heart pounding like drums in his chest. He went to follow her, and soon they were working on his essay.  
  
Draco couldn't help but be distracted by the thought of her when she leaned over and he could smell her scent.. Sweet lavenders.. He could see the words on the parchment get unfocused and unclear. Finally, he put his quill down, and rubbed his eyes. It was awfully late, and he was almost done, but he couldn't take it anymore. He needed a break.. To taste her lips again and feel her body against his. Or else he would never be able to concentrate, wanting her more and more every time she explained something to him. He looked up at her, and she was admiring a small box made out of pure silver, that his father had given him. He could feel his heart stop; ' My god, she's just too beautiful,' he thought. Her hair seemed lighter, by the light of the licking flames in the fireplace, which gave out a lazy light, but it made her hair glow, trapping the light in her strands. Her eyes were sparkling, the deep brown seeming like the pools of eternity. The eternity he'd like to be forever trapped in. Her lips were curved into a faint but beautiful smile, and it showed that she was really into the details of the work in the box. Draco saw her fingers tracing along the handiwork, and he couldn't help but feel even warmer, imagining how her fingers would feel on his bare skin. Finally, he stood up, and he walked to her. She looked up, into his eyes that pierced into her soul. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek, as his other hand took the small box from her hand. The box fell to the floor, making a small 'clink' sound on the dark green carpet.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her, his mouth expressing the passion he had to hold for quite a while now during their little 'study' meeting. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her, as Hermione raised her hands and entangled themselves in his silky hair, as Draco deepened the kiss, pulling her closer and closer. The fire burned inside him, and that passion they had the night before came back. Now stronger than ever. His tongue danced with hers, and she was lost in the taste of him, his hands pulling her so close she could feel their hearts beating, pounding rhythmically.  
  
Hermione soon felt the familiar cold, satin sheets come in contact with her body, caressing and molding against her back, as Draco moved atop of her. He kissed her with such passion, and intense emotion that she never wanted it to stop. And she didn't intend it to. His knee separated her two legs, and she could feel that heat and warmth creeping back inside her skin, tingling and burning her flesh pleasantly. She pulled him to her, closer and closer although she knew they were already as close as they could get. Draco trailed his kisses down from her mouth, to her neck, her lips now feeling as if they've just been bitten by fire. Her hands snaked inside his robes, feeling his toned muscles and wanting to feel him without a single piece of cloth separating them. Draco sucked at her collarbone, and Hermione groaned out his name; he was very skilled at this. She unbuttoned his robes, and he shrugged it off. He raised his hands to her blouse, and they felt as if they had been bathed with fire. He unbuttoned her blouse, slowly but eagerly, until they were all unbuttoned, and he slid his hands inside, feeling her smooth and hot skin against his burning fingertips. Hermione gasped as his hands made contact with her bare skin; they left a trail of passion and heat behind everywhere they went. Draco gently slipped the shirt off her shoulders, and he could see her creamy slender form, as her chest rose and fell, breathing in air extraneous amounts at a time.  
  
" You're beautiful," he whispered, as he captured her mouth with his again, kissing her more fervently. His arms were wrapped around her half naked waist, as he arched her body up, trailing his kisses down, tasting her. Hermione groaned; he was driving her absolutely mad. His mouth was exploring her, placing kisses and letting his tongue linger from her navel to her neck. Finally, she got the strength to lift her hands, and started unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as she got it all undone, she slipped it off his body, and she was left to marvel at his extravagant beauty. But Draco swept down on her, and she wrapped her hands around his neck, as he let his lips and tongue explain. His hands traveled down her bent legs, and up to her thighs. She gasped as his hands traveled to her inner thigh, and he bit her lip passionately, licking her lips with his sugary tongue. Hermione tried to breathe; the room had seemed to have gotten so warm that she could feel her insides burning up and she felt feverish. But she saw that the fire in the fireplace was already out. Suddenly he pulled back, slowly, and he looked at her. His once slicked back hair was now tousled and messy, and his cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen from their heat and passion. He searched her face and eyes, looking for any sign of resistance. She looked at him, her cheeks pink and rosy.  
  
" I'm ready now," she whispered to him. Draco smiled, faintly, and he lifted one of his hands and caressed her cheek, and kissed her slowly and passionately.  
  
She let him take her, for he had already taken her heart. The moon shown outside, more full and glowing more than it had ever, as if smiling down on the two young lovers. The room was filled with passion, heat and love that would not be forgotten even in a lifetime.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake in this infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope..'  
  
-'Only Hope' by Switchfoot  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
well.. tis true that this fanfic is ending.. One more chap. I'm sorry! I'm sad that this is ending also, but all good things have to end. So they say. Well, you can read my other fanfic that I am working on, 'wonderwall.' THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND READERS WHO HAVE GONE THIS FAR IN MY FIC!!!! I HOPE TO SEE SOME REVIEWS FROM YOU FOR MY OTHER FANFIC.. heehee. thank you so so so much..  
  
-tearsofher 


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: Everything

Silver Eyes (Restless Sleep)  
  
By tearsofher  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own hermione or Draco or the other characters except Nickolas.. own the plot too, can't forget that..  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Everything  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Draco woke up, and became immediately aware of the sleeping form his arms were wrapped around. He smiled, still in a daze from last night, as he stared at her sleeping figure. He felt a white warm light fill him; filling his soul to the very last drop. Her eyes were closed, and her deep brown hair was spread across the satin pillow. Draco felt his eyes soften; she was even beautiful when she was asleep.. He could hear her soft, shallow, rhythmic breaths as she slept on, unknowing he was watching her. Her naked body was warm in his arms, his hands burning at the contact of her bare skin. Last night was a night he could never forget even if he tried. It was passionate, and he had never felt anything like it. He rose up his hand, and touched her soft cheek. He trailed it up, and tucked a stray curl away. He smiled, being so close to her yet again; he still remembered the feeling of the intense heat and longing. The way his heart was pounding so hard he thought as if it was going to jump out of his chest. He stared at her, as he stroked her hair, then trailed back down to her cheek, feeling the familiar contact of her smooth skin. She shifted softly and slightly, without opening her eyes. Draco felt his heart almost stop.  
  
Here he was, next to the girl he loved, without a single piece of clothing on. He would've been repulsed and utterly disgusted before, sure. But now.. Things had definitely changed. He had changed. She had changed him. He didn't know if she had done it without knowing, or if she had done it on purpose. But he had let her; somehow he knew that being with her, feeling for her would change everything. Maybe he had wanted to change, and maybe he was attracted to her because he knew she could be the only one who could. The heartless, cold and cruel Draco Malfoy.. He was gone. All because of her. Draco smiled faintly, as he could feel her moving in his arms, slightly.  
  
And somehow, he liked the change. He liked knowing she had changed him into a better person. He liked having her here next to him, her in his arms, her soft breaths against his neck. He liked being with her, he liked the feeling of those butterflies in his stomach every time she smiled at him or came near. He liked feeling his heart skip a beat when she touched him, feeling his nerves in a frenzy from his toes to the tips of his hair. He liked it. Everything.  
  
Actually, he didn't 'like' it. He loved it.  
  
Loved it so much that he never wanted to let go of her, or be away from her. He loved it so much he knew he couldn't bear departing from her at the end of this year. This was their last year; Draco had just realized how much time he had wasted. All these years, being at Hogwarts.. Now, their last year here, was the time he had finally found her? The thought irritated him, but all these other thoughts pushed them away. He sighed, thinking deeply about what he needed to do. He loved Hermione, he did, with all his heart. And he got the feeling that his love for her would never go away even if he tried his hardest to make it go away, or forget. It was much too strong. Finally, Draco made up his mind, and he swallowed hard as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
Hermione stared at him questionably at first, then remembered last night. She blushed and smiled at him, as he stroked her cheek, smiling also.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered to her. His eyes were dark, and she knew he had been thinking about something deeply.  
  
" Good morning," she whispered back. He stayed silent, staring into her eyes, as if searching them, or trying to make up his mind. She stared back into his silver eyes, intently. She wondered what he was thinking; it was awfully hard for her to see. They were cloudy and serious. Draco could feel his chest tighten, and he swallowed hard, again.  
  
" Is there something wrong?" She asked him, her eyes flickering with worry. Draco shook his head, smiling faintly.  
  
" No," he said. Hermione leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, as he pulled her closer. His heart was pounding more furiously than ever.  
  
" This is our last year," he whispered to her, his lips only a centimeter from hers. Draco saw sadness cloud her eyes, and she looked down, avoiding his eyes. She buried her head into his chest, and sighed deeply. She had been avoiding this topic. She didn't want to leave Hogwarts, or the magical world. Especially when she felt like, for the first time, she actually belonged. And wanted.  
  
" I don't want to leave," she said, looking back into his eyes. " I don't want to leave you," she said, her voice a bit shaky. He looked at her, his eyes dark and solemn, as he rested his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes, and she could feel her throat closing up, and it was hard to breathe or swallow. She was almost sure she would never see Draco again if she left. Her parents wouldn't want her to be coming back here permanently, if she had nothing to go back to.  
  
" You won't have to," he said, and she opened her eyes. She stared into his eyes, wondering what he meant. Draco took his hand off her cheek, and captured one of her own. He held it to his bare chest, on the spot of the location of his heart. His silver eyes pierced through her, managing to melt everything inside her.  
  
" I want you to stay here, with me," he whispered to her.  
  
" I don't think I can," she whispered back, her eyes tearing up. Draco swallowed hard.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I have no reason to stay here," she choked out. Draco felt his heart twinge with pain.  
  
" You have me," he whispered to her.  
  
" I.." she looked down. " I have nowhere I can stay. My parents want me to go back; I have no reason to stay if I'm finished with Hogwarts."  
  
Draco looked into her eyes, seeing the pain of saying those words to him. Her brown eyes were glossy with incoming tears, and Draco knew what he had to do.  
  
" I could give you a reason to stay," he whispered. Hermione looked up. Draco felt his heart pounding, his blood rushing in his ears.  
  
" Hermione," he whispered, clutching her hand tightly, his fingers entwined with hers.  
  
He looked deep in her eyes, and his pulse was getting quicker by the second. He swallowed hard, trying to swallow down that lump in his throat. He finally spoke, softly, but audible to her ears.  
  
" Will you marry me?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
You are the light  
  
That's leading me  
  
To the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
You are the strength  
  
That keeps me walking  
  
You are the hope  
  
That keeps me trusting  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
You are my purpose  
  
You are everything  
  
Chorus: And how can I  
  
Stand here with you  
  
And not be moved by you  
  
Would you tell me  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this  
  
You calm the storms  
  
You give me rest  
  
You hold me in your hands  
  
You won't let me fall  
  
You still my heart  
  
And you take my breath away  
  
Would you take me in  
  
Would you take me deeper now  
  
Chorus  
  
'Cause you're all I want  
  
You're all I need  
  
You're everything  
  
Everything  
  
Chorus x3  
  
Would you tell me  
  
How could it be  
  
Any better than this?  
  
-Lifehouse  
'Everything'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
well.. I must say.. This is the end. I'm sorry.. I'm sad too, last night I was thinking about it, and.. It just made me terribly sad. But, I absolutely have to say thank you so so so very much to all the reviewers, especially to the loyal ones, LeslieGlady ( did I spell it right) and everyone else who reviewed, THANK YOU THANK YOU!! thank you also to callisto callispi, and kara black.. febuary days and Gingerly at fictionpress.com.. THANK YOU. this chapter was dedicated to all my reviewers, and I hope you all will also read my other fanfic. Well.. I certainly hope you all liked this fanfic and that I did an 'alright' job. I'll be overjoyed if you guys considered this fanfic 'good,' because this was my first time posting it up. I hope the ending was.. well.. I hope you liked it, because I just wanted to make it seem final that they were going to be together.. forever. Haha. That is, if hermione says yes..  
  
Thank You thank you thank you to all the people who have made it this far. And this is the end. pleasure, everyone. ( grins) bye for now.  
  
-tearsofher 


End file.
